Guardian Angels
by sa1boy
Summary: Harry and Draco start having the same dreams, but with different endings. Who or what can be behind them
1. Chapter 1

**Guardian Angels**

**Sa1boy**

**Chapter 1: Dreams**

Draco was dreaming. More to the point, Draco was having a nightmare. There was nothing unusual or new about this nightmare. It was just like all the other nightmares that he had before this one. He was in an all too familiar place. Even in the dream, he knew that he had been here before. The setting was just ideal, logs on the porch and soft running water in the background. Yes, this was a familiar place, a safe place. Then she would appear. Every time Draco had this dream, the same figure would appear to him. This figure would sit next to him peacefully looking out into the distance, never once saying a word. She was beauty itself, always smiling the sweetest smile that Draco could ever hope to see. Surrounding her with a soothing glow was a beautiful red aura. The more Draco looked on her, the more he believed that she was an angel. The figure held out a hand and beckoned Draco to join her.

"What? Do you want me to come with you?"

A small nod from the glowing figure showed Draco her intent. Floating on thin air, he accompanied her away from the first scene into another. They were drifting over a sea of red. Upon closer examination, Draco saw that they were floating over a field of red poppies. The figure kept moving forward just slightly ahead of Draco leading the way, never turning, never sharing the destination. Draco would always follow.

"Where are you taking me?" He pleaded, "Please I don't understand. Why am I here?"

No response came from the angel who was looking on with a deep sadness in her eyes. Draco watched as the poppy field turned into a battlefield. In the distance, there was a spectacular battle. Wizards were shooting lighting bolts and spells at each other. Draco ducked one spell to see it go straight through his angelic guide.

"Am I dead? Oh, please gods don't let me be dead. I have never loved. Merlin, I have never even been touched by another. Are you an angel?" He asked in a pleading voice.

The angelic figure turned toward him shaking her head. To avoid his question, she raised her hand drawing Draco's attention with a pointing finger to a fight in the distance. One lone wizard was standing over another, deflecting the attacks of four Death Eaters. The protected wizard was cowering, kneeling on the ground, pleading with the Death Eaters to show mercy. 'How pathetic and weak the wizard looked,' thought Draco.

The Death Eaters continued pressing their assault against the courageously protective wizard. The gallant wizard was using his last reserves of strength to save his charge while the other whimpering wizard had turned his back to the attackers. Draco could hear the heroic wizard chanting a series of counter curses in his attempt to save them both. However, his noble efforts appeared to be quickly approaching an inevitable demise for the hapless pair.

At the sight of the approaching fatal conclusion, Draco wanted to flee. However, he had become frozen to the spot while still gazing at the horrific scene unfolding before him. Then as in all the previous dreams, the angelic figure floated away from him towards the battle. She approached the valiant wizard and entered his body, seeming to invigorate him with her power. Now energised, the undaunted wizard stood upright and pulled back his arms as if they were wings. A brilliant red flash emanated from him, throwing the Death Eaters back like rag dolls. Then as if the Death Eaters were never there, they vanished.

'What the hells?' Draco thought, 'where am I? Where did she go? Who is that wizard? Who is he saving?'

The answer to his last question shocked him when he looked down and saw himself crying on the ground. Next to the image of Draco lay the limp and lifeless body of the valiant wizard. Even with the additional powers of his dream guide, the final assault to save Draco's life had consumed all the gallant wizard's strength and powers. The brave wizard lay dead on the field where he had done battle.

'Why would I continue to dream this nightmare? What would make me continue to view that next scene, over and over again, as if it were the first time? Who would die for me?' Draco thought as he looked down at the fallen hero's face. He gasped in disbelief, 'No, it cannot be. He would not. But he hates me.' The face belonged to Harry Potter.

As if hearing voices in the distance Draco could hear someone calling his name.

"Draco! Draco, please wake up."

"No, not you," Draco woke with a start. Sitting up in his bed, he saw Blaise Zabini standing beside him.

"Draco, are you ok? You have been screaming in your sleep again, 'Have mercy,' you were screaming 'have mercy' over and over again and then …"

Draco abruptly cut his friend short. "Nonsense… Malfoy's do not scream in their sleep. A pure blood of my standing would never do something as unbecoming as scream in their sleep …"

It was Blaise's turn to interrupt as he attempted to make light of the situation in a sexy voice. "Whatever you say gorgeous, but this is the fifth time this week. I think you have an issue that needs resolving. The tension you keep bottle inside is having its effect. Let me get in the bed with you and I'll help…"

"Finish that statement at your peril, Zabini." Draco snarled. He pushed Blaise out of the way, got out of bed, donned his dressing gown, picked up a towel and went for a long shower.

Draco was all too aware that memories of that dream had been plaguing him for the last two months since starting his sixth year at Hogwarts. On each occasion, he was in the presence of the ethereal lady. Each dream started in a lovely poppy field that looked like a picture postcard and ultimately ended with himself saved by his biggest and longest standing enemy, Harry Potter.

Draco did not understand the dreams. How could he? 'They were not very erotic. They were weird. Well, not unless you class having your own hero as erotic. Stop that!' Draco thought. 'Maybe it was a spell that Potter has cast on me. No that is nonsense.'

Since getting back to school, Draco has made a special effort to avoid Potter. To be honest, the fighting over the last five years had taken a toll on him. He did not get any pleasure out of it any more. Draco had stolen Potter's invisibility cloak near the end of fifth year and used it, to his own detriment, to discover that almost everyone at school hated his guts. Everyone hated him, that is except Blaise, whom Draco felt had a very unhealthy and lascivious attitude toward anyone with a pulse and a hole. Overwhelmed by this knowledge, Draco spent the entire summer holidays lonely and miserable.

On his return to Hogwarts, Draco decided to concentrate on his studies. Additionally, he decided to make a friend with someone, for once, that he did not intimidate. The thought of making such a friend was getting more complicated with the unsettling feelings that surfaced in his mind from his recent dreams. Moreover, being a Malfoy had a major disadvantage for Draco when it came to showing a pleasant disposition.

o

"Harry. Harry, wake up. It's Quidditch practise in twenty minutes." Ron shouted at Harry who was not exactly a morning person. Harry awoke from what could only be described as a troubled sleep.

It was all too familiar for the boy-who-lived to have nightmares. They were unfortunately part of the job titles, which were namely Boy wizard, Boy-who-lived, Saviour of the wizarding world, Marked man and Nightmare sufferer.

These past two months had been different though. The same dream seemed to haunt him and he could not get the image out of his head.

A beautiful glowing figure with a bright green aura around her disturbed his sleep. The angelic figure led him floating from his cosy nap to a sweeping field of red poppies where they could go no further.

"Where, am I? I don't understand." Harry would ask again, and again.

The mysterious figure would point at a horrific battle in the near distance. The Battle was always between four Death Eaters and a wizard protecting another's life. Harry was looking at himself fighting to save another wizard's life. In spite of his best effort, he saw that his dream-self failed and perished. Then following quickly, there was the other wizard dying a horrible painful death.

This dream was no better and no different. Harry watched helplessly as four Death Eaters rounded on and killed their last victim. It was a gruesome death. The Death Eaters tortured the defenceless victim until they became bored with his agonising screams. They finished the unbearable ordeal by using a blasting curse that caused the left side of his face to explode. He was the same victim that died in all of the other dreams. The victim was Draco Malfoy.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 - Duracell and Picky Knickers**

The mysteriously recurring dream of the previous night had exhausted Harry mentally. He just wanted to be alone so that he could think. He dreaded the thought of the inevitable confrontation from his ever-curious friends about his moodiness, especially Ron and Hermione. Harry heaved himself out of bed, took a shower, dressed in his robes with the usual oversized hand-me-down jeans and t-shirt beneath, and went down to the great hall for breakfast.

It was nearly 10 AM. Harry thought that the great hall would be empty since it was so late. However, it seemed that somebody else had the same idea. Harry was pushing the cereal around his bowl. He did not realise that he was making a lot of noise when an unexpected movement in his proximity caught his attention. He looked up and saw Draco Malfoy.

Instinctively he wanted to reach for his wand in case a counter curse was required. However, he realise that he had left it in his room because of his preoccupied mental state. Harry looked up and let his eyes meet the silver of his archenemy.

The more he looked into Draco's eyes the more vulnerable and guilty he felt. He found himself studying the left hand side of Draco's face. Harry's thoughts wavered on the sense of loss that something so beautiful, could be so easily be taken away. Although Harry did not like Draco Malfoy, he had always found him unquestionably pleasing to the eye. Draco's offensive comments about his new friends Hagrid and Ron at the beginning of their first year forced Harry to be Draco's enemy for the past five years. Ever since, Harry had regretted that day.

Tears were welling up in Harry's eyes as he remembered the moment in his dream when Draco had died, again… Today was a very bad day for Harry to have a Draco moment.

"What the fuck do you want? Can't you see I'm eating?"

"Sorry" Draco offered in a very un-Malfoy like manner.

"What for Malfoy, five years of being a complete dodgy bastard?"

"No, I was younger then and didn't know better"

"What then?" Harry asked

"You have tears in your eyes, why?"

"Fuck off, Malfoy. I do not cry, not as you would. I am just tired. I didn't sleep well last night."

Draco was about to respond to this insult, but just turned and started to walk away.  
"Me neither"

He walked a few more steps and stopped upon hearing, "Malfoy, I'm sorry that was rude. What do you want?"

Draco turned around and walked towards Harry, "What have you got planned for the rest of the day?"

'This is a trap. It has got to be a trap.' Harry thought. 'Malfoy is asking me what I am doing, Malfoy normally would be happy if I wasn't even alive. Now he wants to know what I'm doing for the day.'

"Why?" Harry looked completely distrusting. However, he could only detect an unexpected wounded look on Malfoy's face.

"It doesn't matter. I am … ah … sorry. I j-just thought that if you weren't very busy, you might like to hang out."

"Hang out, with you?" Harry blasted the words out in a nervous laugh. "What would your Slytherin cronies think if they saw you hanging out with your arch enemy?"

"Not to mention what Duracell and Picky Knickers would say to you," Harry laughed aloud. When he looked at Draco, he who was doing the same, "Duracell and Picky Knickers, where did you get those names?"

"When I stole – errmm, borrowed your cloak last year, I spied on the two of them. They were having a row and apparently Duracell is a battery for…"

"I know what a Duracell battery is. Hahaha … Is that what they call each other. Hahaha … I didn't know."

Harry looked at Draco again but this time with renewed interest. He noticed that the handsome blonde-haired wizard in front of him was looking so much less uptight than he had ever seen him in the past five years.

"What else did you find out while under my cloak then?" Harry asked in an authoritative low tone that Draco knew translated as, 'don't you dare tell a lie to me'.

"Snape likes women's clothes."

"What? You're joking?" They both burst out laughing at Draco's revelation.

"No honestly, I spied on him dressed up when he was pretending to be a Muggle TV Chef Stealia Smith. He was speaking in the same patronising way he does in class."

"You're kidding, what did he cook?" Harry asked chuckling.

Harry was enjoying his newfound entertainer. Without realising it, he was feeling less guilty about the previous nights dream as each minute passed. Before Draco could carry on with the explanation, Harry stated, "Nothing."

Laughing Draco asked "Sorry? Nothing … What is that supposed to mean?"

"I'm doing nothing the rest of the day and why not, I mean why not hang out together"

Draco smiled. He felt that he probably had smiled too much already. Nevertheless, he was happy that Harry Potter, his dream saviour, was also maybe, and he inwardly stressed to himself maybe, going to be his friend.

"If this is a trap you will pay though," Harry warned.

"It's not a trap, I promise you and thanks."

Harry took off in the direction of the Great Hall's huge door. Draco shouted after him,  
"Where are you going Potter?" Draco's heart seemed skip a beat for some strange reason. For the briefest of moments, he thought that Harry had changed his mind and was fleeing.

"To get my invisibility cloak, we had better not let people see the two of us together, at least not just yet. We can wonder to a place in the forbidden forest that I know and hang out there. If that is ok with you?"

Draco must have looked scared because Harry ran back and put one arm on his shoulder and said, "Don't worry; today I'll keep you safe."

Draco smiled, "I know."

In that instance, his eyes seemed to reveal his soul. For a split second, Harry thought he saw something in them that was very familiar. He thought he saw a beautiful figure surrounded by a green light. When Harry looked again, there was nothing. This apparition seemed to daze Harry. However, he quickly gathered his wits about him and smiled at Draco. Then he set off for the Gryffindor Common Room to get his invisibility cloak.

When he returned to the Great Hall, he was amazed to see Draco talking pleasantly to a House Elf. The elf was wrapping the contents of a picnic for their day's outing. Just outside in the Great Hall, Harry could hear the voices of his two best friends who appeared to be approaching and looking for him. Quickly he threw the cloak over himself before even Draco had a chance to see him.

On entering the Great Hall, they both looked at Malfoy with their usual contemptuous facial expressions. This annoyed Harry. He did not know why. It just did.

"Come on Mione. The last place Harry would be is with this prat. Harry hates him." Ron said offering a spiteful laugh befitting his feelings for Malfoy.

"You're probably right Ron. He may still be in the Gryffindor Boy's dorm. We should look there." With that said, they left the Great Hall. Draco felt gutted. He realised that they were probably right and that Harry-Fucking-Potter would never want to spend a day with him. "Take the food back. He won't want to go with me when his friends find him."

"Sorry sir … who won't be wanting to? Begging your pardon sir."

Draco was just about to fly into a raging tirade and take out his aggravation on the poor House Elf when a voice sounded by his side as if from nowhere. "I think you'll find that he would, and that we will also need some tea, thank you." Harry Potter seemed to appear out of thin air, catching Draco by surprise, when stepping out from under his invisibility cloak, also causing the House Elf to jump back slightly at the sight.

"Harry Potter, it is an honour indeed sir." The house elf's head almost touched the floor when he bowed to show how privileged it was feeling to be in Harry's presence. The elf quickly popped off to the kitchens to fulfil Harry's request and almost immediately was back with a kettle of water for tea, which he added to the picnic.

Harry stood facing Draco, "I heard what they said about me hating you."

"Oh, I don't blame you. Besides, you do not have to come just to make me feel better. Merlin, I've said much worse to them both on hundreds of occasions over the years."

Harry cut in, "I don't hate you. I do want to be with you for a while today. And I want to get to know what makes the Ice Man tick."

"Ice Man?" Draco enquired with raised eyebrow.

"Sorry, would you rather I make up a different name for you"

"No, Ice Man is fine. It sounds kind of powerful"

"Let's hope that we can melt some of that today," Harry said under his breath.

He beckoned Draco under the cloak and they left the Great Hall. They passed through the Entrance Hall without anyone being the wiser for their presence. Once out of the Great Oak Doors of the main entrance, they took the most direct path possible towards the forbidden forest. They had many detours to avoid the ever-present students who were also enjoying the beautiful weather so rare at Hogwarts. However, their circuitous walk across the massive sloping lawn to the forbidden forest was strangely most enjoyable. 'Today was turning out ok after all,' they both thought as they strode in silence, arm in arm, toward the forest.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 - Drama Queen**

Harry took them to a secluded spot just inside the boundary of the forest. When they arrived, Harry took the cloak off, spread it out over the ground and sat on it. Draco sat the picnic down beside the cloak. Harry was the first to speak. He looked up at Draco and said, "Can you make me a promise?"

"What kind of promise Potter?" Draco said in his typically arrogant manner. Abruptly he realised what he had done. He immediately tried to make amends by changing his attitude. Draco said, "As long as it doesn't go against the beliefs and honour of my family and house."

Draco found that being a Malfoy was a constant battle with egotism. Draco realised and played on the fact that he was gorgeous, his teeth were perfect, his skin flawless and his hair was the talk of every Hairdresser in wizardom.

As much as he had inherited the Malfoy pomposity, he secretly wished he could just blend in to the background along with all the other 17 year olds. He wanted to go unshaven when he wanted. Not that the Malfoy's shaved. They just muttered an incantation and the hair disappeared from where it had sprouted. Sometimes the Malfoy arrogance even got on Draco's own nerves.

He quickly threw a genuine smile at Harry and said, "What promise Potter?"

"Well there are two now. Firstly, can we both stop calling each other by our surname?"

"That's going to be difficult. If I call you Harry, people will think I have gone soft."

"Well, is that all the great Malfoy is worried about? What other people think?  
Have you never had a friend that you aren't telling what to do, or dictating the way the relationship will or will not develop?"

"No, I haven't."

Getting up off the ground where he had settled, Harry held his hand out to Draco and said, "Hi, my name is Harry, Harry Potter. I'm pleased to meet you."

Draco took Harry's hand. Harry's grip felt so strong, firm and warm. As soon as Draco touched Harry's hand, he looked in his eyes. For a brief moment, he saw the beautiful figure from his dream glowing red in Harry's eye. Astonished, he blinked and looked again into Harry's eyes that were looking straight into his own eyes. However, the image had vanished.

"Hello Harry, I'm Draco, Draco Luci……. Just Draco, I'm Draco pleased to meet you Harry"

The pair of them smiled and walked around in circles pondering the importance of that moment. Everything had just changed. Although neither of them realised, their lives had just become even more complicated than they had ever been.

"You said there were two promises Harry. What is the second one?"

For a moment, Harry had forgotten the second one. Returning to his place on the mat and offering a seat to Draco, Harry continued, "Will you … Can we promise that from this point on that we will not lie to each other?"

"That's a strange request Harry. You forget I am a Slytherin after all."

"If you want to be friends with me, there are a few things that we have to agree or there can be no basis to the friendship."

Draco knew that he was in a very vulnerable position. Moreover, the situation was of his making. Nevertheless, at this moment, one true friend was the most important aspiration in his life. He did not want to mess up this chance of having a friend he could trust. Therefore, he nodded in agreement.

Harry continued, "For us to be friends we need to start to trust each other. And you can't trust someone if they lie to you."

"Agreed, but everyone trusts the word of Harry Potter even Slytherins. You have a reputation as a hero to back you up."

"That's utter bollocks Draco. I have a dark side as well. You of all people should know that. It is not easy being me. You know how many times I have confronted Voldemort. Memories of him return every time I see my face in the mirror. He gave me this scar. I feel the weight of the wizarding world on my shoulders. Everyone thinks that I'm fucking invulnerable and that I can stop everyone from getting hurt or sacrifice myself so they can live. But I'm not invulnerable and I can't save everyone."

Draco's mind went back to last night's dream where Harry had died to save him. He looked at Harry's perfectly clear emerald eyes and felt his cheeks flush.

"Let's eat. I'm starved." Draco offered

"What time is it Draco" Harry asked happy that the subject had changed.

Draco cast a Temperas Spell showing that it was just passed 2 PM. They shared each other's company for four hours and not an unresolved situation or argument in site. With these thoughts going through his mind, Draco helped himself to some cake. Harry took out his wand and tapped the kettle twice, which heated the water for tea.

"Tell me again about Snape's liking of cookery please."

Draco laughed and said that he could not and that it was too embarrassing. Harry turned and put a hand on his and asked earnestly, "Please Draco, do it for me."

"Ok but if you tell anyone I'll kill you … hehehe."

Harry chuckled as Draco took out his wand and swished it back and forth. He created a imaginary Muggle TV set just like Snape conjured in what he thought was the secrecy of his Potions Lab. "He stood behind there and said this and looked like that and …"

"Act it out for me Draco, please. The thought of Snape acting like a woman cook makes me want to laugh until next week. Pretend you are him and do what he did."

"Ok but I'm not going to be any good. I don't act very well."

"Come Draco, you are a total drama queen … hehehe"

"Hey you"

He said trying to act aggrieved. He was not naturally. In fact, Draco was a very good actor. He gave the role a little thought and then tapping himself on the head three times altering his clothing to that of a middle-aged Muggle woman complete with Brown bobbed hairstyle.

Harry was in stitches as he saw his new friend take on the role of Snape doing Stealia Smith in front of his eyes. Ok here goes Draco thought.

Speaking in a squeaky but patronising accent Draco started, "Welcome to cooking the Stealia way. My name is Stealia Smith. Today I'm going to be showing you how to make inexpensive meals that are quick and easy to prepare."

Stealia turned toward the face of the imaginary TV and seductively fluttered her eyelashes a few times as if she was flirting with an audience. Harry loved Draco's imitation of Snape's impersonation. Harry could not remember the last time he laughed so hard. It seemed like ages since he had this much fun.

Continuing Stealia said, "Today we are going to make one of my personal favourites an Apian Omelette."

Stealia smiled sweetly at her audience. Then she seductively flicked her hair to the left, fluttered her eyelashes and continued. "Now some people say that I only use expensive, difficult to acquire ingredients for my dishes. This is simply not true."

Stealia moved her finger from side to side in synch with the flutter of her eyelashes to emphasis the point. She smiled sweetly and said, "You'll need three eggs. Phoenix eggs are best. However if you can't get them, Dodo eggs will suffice."

Harry was laughing so hard that he started rolling on the ground. "Hahahahahahahaha, stop, please stop. I'm getting a stitch in my side. That is so fucking funny… hahahaha … I love it."

Draco flicked his wand and was back to normal. He returned to his place on the cloak next to Harry while he waited for Harry to get over his spasms of laughter.

"I'm glad you said yes to coming with me today Harry. It has been really good fun."

Draco looked over at Harry. To his utter surprise, the boy-who-lived was now the boy who had laughed himself to sleep.

Draco did not say another word. He just sat there for the next two hours looking at his new friend. He studied every feature of the sleeping young man. He stared at the scar through the fringe of hair on Harry's forehead and was amazed that this was the only mark of the vicious attack he had survived as a baby. The tenderness that he felt for the sleeping Harry overwhelmed Draco at that moment. How could he have let five years go by before realising that the person next to him was worthy of his attention?

It seemed only moments later that Harry woke with a start, "Let me save him. Please don't make me watch him die again."

"Harry what's wrong? Don't let who die?"

Harry looked at Draco with tears running down his face. He could hardly resist the overwhelming urge to reach out and pull Draco to him. Yet, Harry just sat on the cloak and wept uncontrollably at the thought of losing his newfound friend.

Draco moved to Harry's side. He wrapped his arms around Harry's shoulders and held him close. He could not imagine his trying to soothe anyone. Nevertheless, he could not resist his need to soothe Harry's pain.

Knowing that it was best to get Harry talking he said, "Was it a nightmare Harry? Who was killed again? Was it your father?"

"No Draco, it was not my father" Harry felt amazing warmth come from his new friend. To his relief, Harry found that the tears were starting to slow down.

"Was it your friend the weasel?"

"Don't ever call Ron that. But no, it wasn't him"

"Sorry I'm being nosey, forgive me"

"That's ok. Don't apologise. I have seen the same person die countless times in my dreams but it hasn't affected me as much as it has today."

"Why, what's so different about today Harry?"

Harry cried again and could not stop. The emotions he had been battling over the last two months had risen to the surface and he could not stem the flood of tears.

"It's me isn't it? I'm the one you cannot save in your dreams. I'm the one who dies."

Draco did not require an answer. Harry's low sobbing was answer enough.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Behind These Eyes**

Draco did not know what to do. Harry was in his arms, and until now, he did not realise that this was what he wanted all along. In an instant, He knew that Harry was with the person that he needed. He tried to calm Harry by stroking his hair. Then remembering a Muggle song that he liked, he started to sing.

_"No one knows what it's like   
To be the bad man  
To be the sad man  
Behind these eyes"  
_  
Harry stirred and Draco looking at him asked, "Sorry I just…"

"Please, don't stop Draco."

_"No one knows what it's like  
to be hated,  
to be fated,  
to telling only lies._

But my dreams  
they aren't as empty  
as my conscience seems to be.

I have hours; only lonely  
my love is vengeance  
that's never free."  
  
As Draco sang, Harry thoughts wandered, 'my gods, where am I? Who is this holding me singing like an angel to soften my sadness? How could I have denied myself the intensity of moments like these for years? How could I have let my past years be without the beautiful side to this soul? Now, I am under his spell and I do not want that spell to end. Gods be damn for him not being there for me as he is now. I do not hate him. How could I have ever hated him?'

Harry looked up into Draco's eyes and saw that he also had tears in them. He raised his hand up to Draco's face and wiped it gently beneath his eye. Draco kissed his hand as it passed his mouth. Harry put his hand against Draco's cheek and allowed Draco to snuggle into it, Harry continued the song,

_"No one knows what it's like   
to feel these feelings  
like I do  
and I blame you._

No one bites back as hard  
on their anger,  
none of my pain and woe  
can show through.

But my dreams,  
they aren't as empty  
as my conscience seems to be.

I have hours, only lonely  
my love is vengeance  
that's never free."  
  
Suddenly, they were both trying to say the same things at the same time. Both tried to apologise through their tears for the years of pain and sadness inflicted on each other by the other.

Harry said through his cascade of tears, "I'm so sorry for hurting you all these years. I never knew that you were the person for me. I never knew that you would be able to make me feel happy."

Draco moved his head down to where Harry laid on his chest and kissed the top of his head. "I always knew that I would find someone I could feel safe. I always wanted that person to be someone that I choose. Harry, you are the boy-who-lived. Some say that your life was mapped out before you were even born. You may not … we may not be in control of this meeting. The Gods seem to have decreed that for today we are not enemies. What tomorrow will bring we can only pray."

_No one knows what it's like  
To be mistreated,  
To be defeated,   
behind these eyes._

And no one knows how to say 

_that they're sorry  
and don't worry  
I'm not telling lies._

But my dreams  
they aren't as empty  
as my conscience seems to be.

I have hours, only lonely  
my love is vengeance  
that's never free.  
  
Harry turned to Draco and put his face against his. There was a longing in his eyes. He knew that the same longing was resident in his new friend eyes as well.

"Draco can I see you again tomorrow?"

"What will the rest of your gang have to say about that?"

"Do you really care? I will protect you from any comments if they start. What about your family and friends, what will you do about them?"

"I don't know, I suppose my Dad will try and kill us both."

A feint smile leaving his lips, "as for my friends, I'm Draco Malfoy. They wouldn't dare say a word"

"We have not done anything yet Draco. We could just not tell anyone and put today down as a once off, if you would prefer it."

Draco looked hurt. With that, Draco took Harry's face in his hands and leaned in for a kiss.

"Whoooos dat 'n ther? Fang kill"

"Oh shit! It's Hagrid"

"Hello Harry, Malfoy … MALFOY!"

Hagrid shouted in a shocked tone, "What are you doing here with Harry, and why is your hand on his face? If you have cursed him, I swear by all the giants of… I did not want to say that…. I swear by Merlin."

"Hagrid, everything is fine" Harry started.

"Oh hello again Harry. What are you doing here and why is Malfoy with you?"

"Harry, don't explain yourself to this oaf," Draco spat in Hagrid's direction.

"What you little," Hagrid moved closer to the pair.

Harry jumped up and stood in front of Draco blocking Hagrid's path, "We were starting something Hagrid."

"Starting something, I don't like the sounds of that, no not at all. What do you mean starting something, with who Harry? Who were you starting something with?"

Harry held out his hand and Draco recognising the signal stood up and took it standing beside Harry hand in hand, "Oh that, and with you, oh I don't like the looks of this. I'm just going to pretend I haven't seen you Harry. I ain't the sort to have confusing things in my head, no not the sort at all. Now you two hurry back to school now. This forest is a dangerous place to be of a night"

Neither Harry nor Draco argued. They just picked up their things and moved towards the path that lead back to the Castle.

"Centaurs alerted me someone was here. They said that there were red and green angels singing in the forest. I'll have to carry on looking for them I suppose. Come fang." With that said, Hagrid was gone.

Harry and Draco walked up to the school gates.

For the first time since first year, they both felt afraid of what was certainly to come.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: Map Amione**

Outside the main entrance, Harry threw the invisibility cloak over Draco and himself before entering the school. They walked arm-in-arm under the cloak toward the entrance to the Slytherin common room. After passing through the nearly deserted corridors of the dungeon, they paused at the closed entrance to the Slytherin common room while still under the cloak so that no one would see them together.

"Well, we're here," said Draco.

Harry just looked down at his feet, filled with uncertainty and hesitated to say a word. Nevertheless, he felt that he did not really want to leave. Draco did not trust that he would be brave enough to continue tomorrow or beyond with their pretence.

"You're shivering" Draco whispered in Harry's ear,

"Come here" drawing Harry in closely to him, he put his arms around his waist and stared straight into Harry's deep emerald green eyes. His deepest desire was just to hold Harry from this moment until the end of time. He hoped nothing would get in the way of their promising friendship. Draco was determined to make this relationship work.

Neither Draco nor Harry had ever really given much thought to their sexuality. Draco always knew that he was attracted to boys more than he was to girls. However, being a Malfoy, he assumed that his final choice for a partner would not be his anyway. His Father, Lucius, seemed to have charted his life from birth so he was petrified about discussing his sexual preferences with him.

Harry had always assumed that he would end up happily married with an endearing witch as a wife and with plenty of little Harrys and Harriets flying around on their training brooms. It never occurred to either boy that the person who would eventually possess their most cherished and sacred possession, their heart, would actually be another boy. Much less likely, neither of them thought that a friendship with their archenemy was possible, much less an amorous attraction.

Muggle love is so intense that its conveyance is mainly thorough speech and action however there is often betrayal of the other partner. Magical love cannot be broken by spells or another's intervention when given freely from one magical being to another. Wizard to wizard marriage is common. Because of the nature of the magical relationships, wizard pregnancy is common and not frowned upon.

The thing that Harry and Draco needed to figure out was what they wanted to do next. They both stood looking at the other with longing eyes and hungry expressions. Being the more forward of the two, Draco put his nose against Harry's so that his eyes were directly opposite his own.

"You are so beautiful. You know that don't you."

Harry's glasses started to steam up from the close proximity of Draco's breath. Although they were under the cloak the flickering torchlight gave them enough light to see each other's face. Harry lowered his eyes. Draco realised that Harry was a little embarrassed at being told this so he repeated it but changed the words to match the hero image that was Harry.

"Sorry, I meant that you are very handsome and powerful. There, is that better?"

Harry pressed his lips against Draco's and kissed him with all his might. Draco responded and for a few moments they felt their life bond igniting. With both having their eyes closed, they did not realise that the heat generated from their touching hands was actually accompanied by something extraordinary. Draco's hands were giving off a faint glow of green energy while Harry's hands were ablaze in red light. The longer they kissed the more intense the light became until the light seemed to join and swirl around each of boys hands.

Pulling away from the kiss, they realised that this was enough excitement for the day and all they were comfortable for the time being. The glow instantly stopped as soon as their lips parted and the heat that seemed to be growing in there hands was now cooling and returning to normal.

"I'm scared of letting you down and not being there for you if people find out. And if things get ugly, shit I'm scared to go to bed in case when I wake this would have been a dream and you will still be my enemy." Harry was rambling.

"Stop that, I am Draco Lucius Malfoy, and I command you to……………"

Giggling a little Harry realised that he was getting the Malfoy equivalent of a team talk. He decided that he would just have to let happen what would happen.

"You better go Draco"

"Will I see you tomorrow Harry?"

"I will see you in class and will send a note to you if I can. We can talk about everything else when we see each other next, okay?"

With that said Draco squirmed out from under the cloak. He whispered the password for the Slytherin house entrance and saw the door appear. When it opened, he disappeared behind it. Harry walked a little further down the corridor under the cloak to be sure he was not being followed. Then he removed the cloak, put it in his pocket, picked up his pace and ran back to the Gryffindor common room. What he needed most of all was his bed. Harry was exhausted.

"Snick, snack, snoop" Harry whispered to the fat lady, who in her sleeping state just swung open and allowed Harry access.

"What the flipping hell have you been doing all day Harry? We've been worried sick, looking all over for you"

Ron spluttered as he hastily jumped up from the game of chess he was playing with Seamus. Hermione, who was pacing back and forth, joined Ron and asked Harry to explain why he had given them such a worry. Harry mumbled something along the lines that he was feeling like a solo day, and that he was sorry that they had worried, and he would make it up to them. Ron accepted this since he was a Gryffindor and that was what best friends did anyway. Ron always trusted what his friends said without question. This made Harry even more upset since he felt at this point in time that he could not tell him the truth.

"Ok mate that's fine, I quite often feel like I want one of them. But are you ok?"

"Yes, thanks Ron. I'm great, just really tired. I think I'll just go to bed"  
Harry walked towards the stairway to his dormitory whilst Ron bid him goodnight and continued his chess game.

"I'm not as easy to lie to Harry"

Talking in a strained whisper, Hermione had stepped into his path. Harry looked shocked but knew if anyone would see through any deception where he was concerned it would be she.

Hermione was undoubtedly the most brilliant student that had ever attended Hogwarts and had a worldly wisdom far more mature than her years. She was also a fan of Muggle detective stories and sympathy to anyone who knew her fury because she was so bloody resourceful.

"Hermione I'm not really in the mood for the third degree, can this wait until the morning?"

"Fine if that's what you want, but I don't like you lying to Ron. He looks up to you and will be very upset to know that you spent a whole day with someone he hates"

"What d'ya mean… I mean... how do you know?"

"Really Harry, you are careless at times, I will leave this go for tonight but I want you to promise that you will tell me the truth in the morning"

Harry nodded his agreement, walked past Hermione and started walking to his room. Harry only got a couple of feet away before Hermione called him back and placed something in his hand, _The Marauders Map_.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6:

Dream hood Revisited

Beta and co-author Lukanicus

Draco knew that the members of Slytherin house would have missed him during the day, especially those of his year. At this moment his temperament was such that he would not entertain the inquisitiveness of his classmates. So upon entering the Slytherin common room, a couple of well placed death glares at the most intrusive minded of his peers was all that was required to inhibit the most inquisitive minds. Thus, Draco did not meet any questions when he arrived in the main part of the Slytherin common room.

During the extended absence of Draco a couple of third years made the very daring decision to sit on Draco's favourite chaise lounge. Upon getting sight of Draco, they immediately jumped up. They offered their apologies at daring to sit in the favourite seat of the nearest thing that the Slytherin house had to royalty.

"Sorry, Malfoy"

"We were just keeping it warm for you, honest"

Draco's mind was on far more important things than the propriety of his favourite seat in the Slytherin common room. Very much out of his normal dour character, he smiled sort of sweetly and made a gesture resembling magnanimous forgiveness. The two third year boys had the look of being passed by a Dementor since no one ever before had been treated so generously by Draco Malfoy.

Draco was so caught up in his own thoughts and in such a hurry to get to the comfort of his decadent bed that his behaviour was out of sorts to an extreme. He glanced over and saw the expressions of the two. He realised that this was indeed very strange thing for him to have done. Therefore, he took out his wand and immediately hexed both boys with swollen tongues. As an after thought, he gave each a huge pimple on the end of their noses for good measure. The other occupants of the common room were expecting this turn in charity and did not pay much attention to the pair as they rushed in the direction of the door and out to the infirmary.

Draco went down the hall to his dormitory room, got into his bed and closed the bed hangings. Then he preformed a Privacy Charm to seal the curtains and a Silencing Charm to insure that he was not disturbed. He wished Harry was with him to extol more kisses on and to feel his body against his own. Draco's mind wondered what Harry was doing. Had anyone seen him on his way back to Gryffindor tower? Had he managed to avoid all the questions that he was dreading? Was he thinking of me?

Draco was aroused like he had never been aroused before. His groin was aching for attention so he freed himself of his clothes. The Quidditch that he had played over the years had kept his naturally slim body tight and muscular. He placed his hand firmly on his cock and pulled the skin so it loosened slightly to his touch. Then he lightly rubbed his hand up and down over the hilt. When Draco normally masturbated, he appeared to be disgusted with himself and would wish the whole act over so that he could achieve his orgasm and then go about his business. Like most teenage boys, Draco needed to go about his business at least three times a day. However, this was totally different. This time he wanted to savour the experience and make it last. The thoughts driving this experience were solely of his new found love.

Imagining Harry's mouth on his own he licked his lips. He tasted his hero all over again. Holding his cock tight in his hand he moved his hips back and forth. His hand felt too dry and rough so he spat on it and rubbed the spittle onto his throbbing member. All moist and slippery now, he continued fucking thin air whilst he wished it was part of Harry. Draco thoughts wondered to the most erotic questions. How it must feel to have Harry's mouth around his cock at this moment? How would it feel to have Harry's cock at the back of his throat? What would Harry's love juices taste like in his mouth? How would Harry's swollen cock feel deep inside his body?  
How any part of Harry, however large or small, would be enough at this moment of sublime satisfaction? This moment belonged to Draco's sexual imagination and he promised himself that he would develop a lot of skills in this department as time passed.

Draco came ferociously as he imagined Harry sitting down on his face with his firm tight buttocks glistening with copious amounts of Draco's saliva. Draco had never come so much with so much pleasure and energy. The orgasm seemed to last for ages as he was thrashing about on the bed as each eruption sent an electric shock flowing through his body.

When he finally finished coming Draco slowly rolled on to his side and fell into a deep exhausted asleep. The angelic figure from his dreams of the last two months eventually returned and sat at the same chair she always had. Draco was trying hard this time to fight against her will. 'I won't go with you, I won't,' he thought.

However, he seemed to have no control over the events. Once again the beautiful figure held out her delicate hand and Draco's hand instinctively moved to her as she led him again to the stunningly red field of poppies. Draco tried to pull back and to stop what he knew was inevitably on its way. But he could not stop her leading him to the section of the field where the battle was raging. Like the nights before Draco saw himself cowering whilst Harry took the brunt of the attack from the Death Eaters. All four hastily fired spells at Draco while Harry was dying from his attempt to save him. This time something was different, Draco didn't want to run and hide any more, he wanted to stand and to fight back. The figure looked at him and pointed to the battle like she had on all the previous occasions.

"Let me protect him, he can't die."

"Nooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo"

Draco was screaming and fighting with all his power to get his alter ego to fight for Harry,

"Help him you fucker help himmmmmmmmmmmmmmm"

Green light shot from Draco's hands in the direction of battle, he didn't understand what was happening.

"Help me understand spirit. Please help me."

Draco woke with a jolt. He was sweating profusely and totally out of breath. His face was profusely wet from the tears that he must have cried during the bewilderingly dreadful dream. These dreams have got to stop. Now more than ever he would have to make them stop. Seeing Harry die, over and over again, seemed to be taking more than its normal toll on him. Of course he knew it was a dream, but it felt so real.

Wishing to wash some of the feelings tragedy away, Draco decided to get up and take a soothing shower. Removing the spells he had place on his hangings, he got out of bed, donned his bathrobe and went to the bathroom. Feeding some of his vanity, Draco looked in the mirror over the lavatory. He was astonished to realise that something else had occurred that had never happened to any Malfoy in living memory. He had a spot on his cheek. Malfoy's skin had never before blemished for any reason.

Draco ran for his wand and after saying a couple of quick spells relaxed knowing that he had a flawless complexion again. He removed his garments and set a warm relaxing temperature for his shower before he entered. He tried to wash the sweat as well as the tension he felt down the drain with the soothing shower. Stepping out of the shower, he dried himself. But he wasn't feeling very well at all, something wasn't right. He didn't know what it was. It wasn't his feelings for Harry. They were perhaps stronger than they had ever been. Putting the pressure he felt at the moment as the cause for his uneasiness, he returned to his room and dressed for breakfast.

Taking even more care today to dress to impress he put on his very best robes, his most expensive cologne behind his ears and let his hair fall free for a change. He took a spoon up from the tray at the side of his bed, tapped it with his wand and turned it into a pair of glasses the same as Harry's. Putting them on, he looked in the mirror.

"Yum, Yum" the mirror seemed to say, Draco realised that Blaise was now awake and sat on the edge of his own bed with his lustful look as always.

"My Draco you look good enough to eat, and I'm sooooooooooo hungry. Come let me taste you."

Draco took the glasses off. He turned coldly to Zabini with his piercing glare. Draco took great care to make sure that every word he said would have the desired effect before he spat them out.

"Let me be clear when I say this. As long as I have a hole in my ass, you will never touch, or be touched by me"

Continuing to glare, "When I let someone treat me as a piece of food, it will not be some two galleon whore, it will be the man I love. When that happens I will offer my sweet little ass up to him and let him fuck me into next year, loving every bit of it"

Zabini had got off his bed and stood away from Draco. Having lost all expression on his face, He said, "I was only joking Draco don't get so mad, and since when have you decided that you are gay?"

"None of your gods damn fucking business."

"Whoa, take it easy tiger. I said I was sorry. Fucking hell your touchy this morning, who the fuck rattled your cage?"

Draco knew his point had clearly hit home, as Zabini was looking very sheepish now.

"Cant imagine any one would be good enough for the great Draco. I can't imagine what they would have to do to make you fall in love with them. Some form of rich bastard from a great wizarding family I bet"

Draco ignored the obviously disguised verbal jab as an attempt to pry out more information. Besides he had no desire to discuss his private activities concerning Harry with him and he ignored the ill mannered git.

"Come on Draco what sort of guy is he, a Quidditch player, Model, Teacher? Please tell me. Come on you tease."

Walking out the door, he turned to his room mate and sneered, "The sort that will die for me."

With that said Draco left his dormitory with a flourish. He left so quickly that his brutish guardians that normally accompanied him, Grabbe and Goyle, were not yet out of their beds. He seemed to glide out of the Slytherin common room and through the dungeons as he went to the Great Hall for breakfast, alone.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7:**

**Confessions and Green Auras**

**Beta and co-author Lukanicus**

Harry was feeling more anxious than normal this morning, not only brought on by worries over his classes but also by the fact that he got virtually no sleep last night worrying about the pending interrogation from Hermione. He realised that the questions Hermione was going to ask could possibly change their friendship forever. What should he tell her? Could he pretend that he was having a row with Draco? Yes, he could use that as an excuse. With the past history of Harry and Draco, anyone would believe that the pair was having a prolonged dispute throughout the day.

Harry's mind wondered back to the night before. He had spent a couple of very pleasurable hours masturbating whilst speculating on every conceivable deed he could perform on Draco. Then he had obsessed on some things that he wanted carried out on himself. He had pictured every delectable position that he could imagine with Draco on the next occasion that they might get alone together. He remembered the luscious smell of his skin and the succulent taste of his lips. The mere thought of it was starting to arouse him again so he quickly tried to steady his thoughts elsewhere.

Thoughts of the dream came back again. 'These fucking dreams,' he thought, 'why do I have the same ones over and over again?' At least last night, he had something new in the dream. This time he had a red glow emanating from his hands when he was trying to get his angel to let him save Draco. Harry was grateful when he woke up before Draco met his demise.

Gathering his thoughts again on this distressing morning, Harry returned his mind to the task at hand. What to do about Hermione? Tell her nothing and hope she failed to deduce what was really happening. Would that work? That was not probable when someone as brilliant as Hermione was involved. Fuck, Harry realised that by doing this he would be breaking the first rule of friendship. He had been so insistent that Draco adhered to it. No, there was not another tolerable alternative for Harry. He would have to tell Hermione the truth with the hope she understood.

Since Harry could not get back to sleep anyway, he showered and got dressed and left the dorm early. Being half an hour before breakfast, he decided to slip out of the still sleepy Gryffindor Tower and head for the Owlery and Hedwig. He had barely reached the bottom of the stairs to the boy's dorms when he was confronted face to face with Hermione.

"I thought you would try to avoid me so I got up especially early. I have been waiting for you."

"I'm really busy Mione can we do this a little later. I'm just heading to send an important note before it gets too late?"

"Who are you sending the note to Harry? I need to go to the Owlery as well. I'll accompany you and we can walk and talk."

She looked at Harry and smiled with an expression that said she had the upper hand and headed for the common room. Turning to a rather flustered looking Harry she said, "Shall we?"

Together they left the common room through the Portrait of the Fat Lady. Harry was in such a state of high anxiety that he could barely bring himself to look at Hermione. Luckily the corridors leading to the Owlery were completely deserted this early in the morning so no one noticed the strained look on Harry's face or the smug self satisfied one that was firmly residing on Hermione's. They walked along in relative silence for a couple of minutes before Hermione broke the quiet, "Do you trust me Harry?"

"Yes of course, Hermione. I trust you with my life."

"Then stand still and tell me in one clear breath why you spent eight hours in the company of your biggest enemy and why you have no scars or visible damage to show for it."

Stopping just outside the entrance to the West Tower, Harry had managed to compose his emotions but was still staring at the ground between Hermione and him. He hung his hope of preserving their friendship by continuing his strategy of misleading Hermione.

"Project work for Professor Snape, its all to do with the Order and stuff, highly classified, top secret even." Harry tried to feign a little laugh as if to cement his story.

"Ok, that was rather good for the boy who-is-crap-at-lying."

Hermione spoke in a raised voice, "I'm going to give you a second chance. Let's see if you can try and credit me with some brains, really Harry, tut…tut."

Harry knew that his plan of deception were useless when Hermione was the target. Hermione's pompous attitude was making it difficult for him to reconcile his feelings for her. He was still torn with the belief that neither Hermione nor Ron could handle the truth or his behaviour yesterday. However, it still came back to the same rule of friendship that one never told your friends a lie. Begrudgingly, he realised that there was no realistic choice but to tell her the whole, absolute truth. 'Ok, here goes,' Harry thought. "I've been having dreams where Draco is…"

"What, you are having dreams about him, HARRY!"

"Not those sort of dreams, I am being guided through all of these dreams by what I can only describe a Dream Angel."

"Really Harry, I'm sure that I would know if a Dream Angel was …."

"Do you want the truth or not?" Harry said getting quite cross at Hermione for not believing him.

"I'm sorry. Yes, please continue."

"Thank you, as I was saying, the Dream Angel sort of has this green glow around her. She leads me across a beautiful field of red poppies and then I can't go any further. Then I see myself trying to battle to save him but then I always end up seeing him die, its horrible Mione."

"What's that got to do with you spending a day with him? Teaching him to kill dragons were you? Just taking an axe to his mum would be a quick lesson there." Hermione smiled at her triumphant outburst. She liked the dragon statement. She would use that one again.

"Ha Ha, if you are going to be nasty I will just let you make your own conclusions and we can leave it at that."

"Oh, I'm only joking. How often do I get a chance to slag off a Malfoy? Sorry Harry, please continue."

"These dreams have been going on for two months since back when term started. And well, when he came over to me at breakfast yesterday and asked…"

"Draco Malfoy asked you to do something? Did he have his Slytherin posse with him to threaten you into submission? Was Professor Snape there with a pain of death potion if you didn't talk to the bastard? Why on earth would the most evil little sod to have walked the earth…"

Hermione was flying off the handle at him now. It was not that she was particularly bothered about Harry speaking to Malfoy. It was just that Malfoy could even dare to assume that he had the right to ask Harry anything. But Hermione had crossed over that undefined line of going too far. Harry had reached his limited of her abusive rhetoric about Draco and was determined to end it.

"Now stop right there," Harry stopped Hermione in mid sentence. "Draco is his name and whilst you are around me you will refer to him as that or you shall not speak his name. I'm serious Mione. Draco came over and said sorry to me. Then he asked if I wanted to hang out for a while with him. I told him to fuck off at first, but when I looked at him I could see that he was genuine."

"Yes, genuinely wanting you dead." Hermione said as Harry threw a very stern look.

"I went to get my invisibility cloak and arranged to meet him in the great hall."

"He was talking to one of the house elves when we saw him. I think we may have said a couple of things actually."

"You did, and because you did that made me more determined to see if he did just want to talk to someone. And feeling strangely guilty that I couldn't save him in my dreams, I said yes."

"Right, ok Harry; I still don't understand why you would spend so much time with him. He could have had you kidnapped, or killed or tortured."

"I had my guard up at the start of the day. But as the hours went by, we had some food and he did a comedy routine. And well, I sort of started to be happy that I was with him and that I was having a good time. I am really sorry that you were worried but I was perfectly safe. I just didn't realise the time. It seemed to pass so fast."

"A comedy routine, you've got to be kidding Harry. Malfoy doesn't have a bloody sense of humour. And how on earth can he do a comedy routine?" Spat Hermione, in a very bitter manner. Harry had not seen her so caustic about anyone since Rita Skeeter had trashed Harry quite some time ago.

"He did and he was wonderful at it. I laughed until I fell asleep."

Harry didn't care what Hermione knew. Now it was painfully obvious that he was not going to win her over on this change of events. She would have to get used to the fact of the matter that Draco and he was going to be an item and that there was fuck-all, that she could do about it.

"I had that same nightmare during my nap. When I woke Draco sang to me and held me close trying to take away the pain I was feeling"

Hermione's face was one of sheer horror. She had just heard her best friend say that he had fallen asleep in the arms of his enemy. Not only that, he had been serenaded by said enemy and held close and hugged in the bargain to boot. Hermione was becoming more flustered and baffled with every word of Harry's diatribe.

"And I sang to him. Then I wanted to kiss him. But Hagrid came and interrupted us."  
Harry felt like he had just run a marathon. He was exhausted. But he had done as his friend had requested. He told her the truth. Now it was up to her what she did with it.

"There, are you satisfied? You have all the gruesome details now, save Draco and I kissing outside the Slytherin common room. Then I came back here and you…."

"You kissed him? And Hagrid, where the bloody hell does Hagrid come into all this? This is way too much information. What the bloody hell have you gone and done Harry? Ron, oh my gods, what is sweet Ron going to say? He'll have another kitten. You remember how strange he got over the last one."

"Hermione, I told you the truth because you insisted on it. If you can't handle what I've said … well … I'm sorry. But from today onwards, I'm going to be dating Draco Malfoy. And Merlin can be damned if anyone thinks that I will let them stand in our way.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8:  
If It Pleases Your Honour

Beta and co-author Lukanicus

Hermione had left Harry at the West Tower without saying another word. Harry's recitation of yesterday's events had left her befuddled. She was quickly approaching a state of shock and had to get back to the safety of her dorm room so she could properly process all of the revelations about Harry's activities during the previous day. She did not even remember saying the password to the Fat Lady as the Portrait swung open admitting her to the Gryffindor common room.

She was on her way over to the stairway back to the girl's dorm when Ron spotted her as he approached the bottom of the steps leading from the boy's dorm. "Mione what's wrong? You look like you've seen a ghost. Even worse, you look like you've seen your own ghost." Ron caught up to the apple of his eye, and she was in a very mean mood indeed.

"Ron, do me a favour and sod off, I've got lots on my mind and I need time to think. Fucking Harry, he had to go and ruin everything. God, I'm going to kill him I mean it".  
Hermione was muttering under her breath, but not so quietly that she wasn't giving off her total displeasure with each word.

"What? Harry! What's Harry got to do with anything? If he has gone and upset you I'll give him a peace of my…"

Hermione interjected and with more venom than a Slytherin with its back against the wall and screamed at the top of her voice. "Just be careful that he doesn't try and take a piece of your ass, Ron"

Hermione ran off in the direction of the girl's dormitory and looking as bewildered as he often did when Hermione was in one of her nutty moods he just stood there scratching his head, "What did I say?"

Hermione jumped on her bed and erecting privacy and silencing charms on the surrounds of the bed, and cried herself into a surreal type of anger induced daydream, speaking heartfelt thoughts as she did.

"I never thought that you would be the one, after all the things that we've been through. You gave your body to a Slytherin son. I hope you had fun, if not boo-fucking-hoo.  
It's so sad but I hate you, like a day without sunshine. It's so bad but I hate you, because you're all that's ever on my mind

Harry I hate you. Now every day will be a waste of time, because I hate you.  
I never thought that I could feel this way, to fall in love was a table reserved for fools.  
Say you're sorry if you want to but it's all in vain.  
I'm out the door, our friendship, that's right: It's through"

Oh what would Hermione's favourite Muggle TV judge say if he could see the pain she was feeling, Hermione's mind was taking her places that sheer anger should only dwell. She imagined Harry in the witness box in a wizard's court, _Professor Snape_ was the judge. **Hermione **was the prosecutor and Malfoy as the defence. After all, who else would defend a heartbreaker like Harry?

o

_This court is now in session, will the defendant please rise? State your name for the court... Oh, never mind. You are being charged with one too many counts of heartbreaking in the first degree._

**"I don't give a damn about the others. My main concern is what could have happened between you and me. I know what you did, how you did it and who you did it with. So you might as well plead guilty, because you sure as hell can't plead the fifth.**

_"Now raise your right hand. Do you swear to tell the whole truth, not the half truth like you used to, so help U God? What can't speak Potter? Nod your head one time if you hear me, if you don't, I'll have to use the electric rod."_

**"Your honour, may I call to the stand my one and only witness?  
A guy that knows damn well he didn't have any business falling for anyone other than me."**

"If it pleases the court, I'd like to have the defendant place his hands behind his back  
So I can tie him up tight and get into the act, the act of showing the court how good it can be, and show you why the defendant has fallen for me. Close your eyes Harry, pump your hips like you always do, be my Lion all caged in a zoo."

**If it pleases the court, do you do to your 'OTHER' men, the same things that you do to him?**

"Objection your honour."

_"OVER RULED"_

**"Anything to make you see. That you're going to miss me.  
HOW PLEAD YOU…"**

"My lover, he pleads NOT GUILTY, he pleads only to me."

o

Hermione's eyes were sore with bitter tears. How could she have loved Harry for so long? How could he never have noticed? Always pretending to be more interested in Ron, Hermione never really wanted a brood of ginger Weaslettes. She felt so utterly miserable.

"Hermione are you ok? Can I come in? I didn't mean to upset you before."

It was good old dependable, boring bloody Ron, Harry's best friend in the world. What would he say if he knew that his best friend was an unthinkable person, one who would prefer a boy to a girl, one who would prefer a Slytherin to Gryffindor, one who would prefer Draco fucking Malfoy to her?

"I'm fine Ron. It's just I had some bad news from Harry before and I, well can't really get my head around it."

Half an hour later Ron could be seen walking aimlessly to the main entrance without his cloak, out into the pouring rain. Mumbling under his breath,

_"And so it is just like you said it would be  
Life goes easy on me, most of the time.  
And so it is the shorter story  
No love, no glory, no hero in her sky_

I can't take my eyes off of you, I can't take my eyes off you…"

Sobbing as he walked, he could only think of the wonderful time he had had with his beautiful girl. His, he thought until Harry's life brought out the side of her which proved he wasn't the love of her life,

_And so it is just like you said it should be, we'll both forget the breeze, most of the time. And so it is the colder water, the Muggles Daughter, The pupil in denial._

I can't take my eyes off of you  
I can't take my eyes off you  
I can't take my eyes... "

Ron just walked and walked until soaked through to the skin, he collapsed onto the ground a fallen wizard


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9:  
Zabini Wan Kenobi

Beta and co-author Lukanicus

Harry didn't see Ron or Hermione at all the rest of that Monday morning. He was relieved and the argument with Hermione had left him feeling very unsure of everything. And totally unsure as to what, if anything she had said to Ron, made Harry most anxious. Seamus offered to pour Harry a coffee at the Gryffindor table.

"Err, Yer ok that would be great thanks Neville."

"Do I sound like a Neville to you?"

""Bit sleepy still mate sorry" Harry apologized to Seamus. He was happy that his two best friends weren't there, but their absence made him feel very vulnerable. He had no-one in his corner, no-one who he could count on if things went wrong. Looking up to the Slytherin table where he hoped Draco would be; he saw nothing other than an empty seat. A smile or a safe gesture from the reason for his current predicament would have helped Harry no end. He decided just to go to classes and hope amongst all hopes that Snape would leave him alone so that he didn't have to deal with any more stress.

Getting up Harry again looked over at where his Slytherin Prince would sit and to his surprise got a flash of the wizarding world's most perfect smile.

Harry uncontrollably blushed as the sheer beauty of his new loves presence made him feel safe and warm. If eyes could talk then the following conversation was occurring between the Scourge of Slytherin and the Hero of Gryffindor.

Harry: "They know, please hold me"  
Draco: "They know don't they, are you ok, oh shit, are you ok?"  
Harry: ""I am now, you look beautiful!"  
Draco: "That's a sexy look, I want you now."  
Harry: "Have you something in your eye?"  
Draco: "What's that you have?"

"Can anyone join in your eyebrow exercises or is it just a new way or stemming the ageing process Draco dearest," queried Draco's current proverbial pain in the ass, Blaise.

"What did I just tell you, about coming on to me Zabini? I'm fucking fed up of it?"

Harry could see his love in an argument with another Slytherin boy and felt an amazing surge of protectiveness come over him.

"Oh, you are such a fucking drama queen Malfoy. You can play hard to get all you like and you know as well as I do that in the end you will come to me. All that bollocks of having a lover…"

Great whispers reverberated around the Slytherin table, and from there to the Ravenclaw table, Hufflepuff was next followed by Harry's own table as every ear within hearing distance was lapping up every juicy morsel that Zabini was skilfully forcing Draco to reveal. Standing on the Slytherin table (All the teachers had retired) Blaise goaded Draco into a confrontation.

"I don't have to explain myself to you, you fucking perverted shag bag."

"Take that back Malfoy, or else you will be sorry."

Zabini was raising his wand at Draco, sneering at him as he did. One thing Zabini had in abundance was guts. If suitably challenged, he would fight anyone. Part of the thrill was that he knew that he would lose. Zabini liked to be punished, in a way he got off on it. He was hoping that he would be able to suitably annoy Draco so that he would lash out and then he could savour the delicious feeling of pain.

Stealthily stepping up on the table Draco stood his ground. He pushed his hand in his pocket looking for his own wand, realising too late that he had left it in his room by accident.

"No wand I see, lovely, what shall I do to you first, maybe a dancing charm? Or a striptease curse? Oh how we all would love to see the Slytherin God with his big cock out in public."

Harry was starting to get really mad and at the same time realising he couldn't protect Draco in front of the whole school. Unless he wanted every one to know that he was the lover Draco was staying quiet about.

"So Draco, admit to all these fine wizards that you are a hopeless liar and that you are madly in love with me, and that you just are to scared to admit it"

"Fuck you, why don't you throw down that wand and I can wipe that smug look off your face, or are you too much of a coward?"

Crabbe and Goyle who had recently been a threesome relationship with Zabini, started to shoot little electric shocks at Draco's feet making him hop up and down.

Everyone in close proximity laughed all except one.

"Expelliarmus." Crabbe and Goyle's wands flew out of their hands and into a waiting hand stuck in the air.

"Potter what the fuck do you want? this is a Slytherin issue, stay out of it, or you will answer to …""

"Silencio," Harry jumped on the table and stood in between Zabini and Draco,

"You would on all other times be correct to say that I shouldn't get involved in a Slytherin row, a three to one unfair fight at that." Zabini was trying to speak but the power of Harry spell had not only silenced him but made his mouth close tight also.

"But when you pick on, and let me say this so that everyone here can hear me."

You could hear a pin drop as silence reigned on the room, all waiting for Harry to turn the tables on Malfoy and curse him to their delight. He had never had such a powerful position to really show the schools most sadistic boy what getting on the wrong side of good can do to you.

"Kill them both Harry." a Ravenclaw shouted  
"Make them pay Harry." offered a fellow Gryffindor.

"I have fought for you all in this school. I have died and come back to life so that I could see people I love die in turn. I have lost friends and family, never have I had the opportunity to find love and to share my soul with someone." Gasps and shocked expressions were everywhere in the great hall as every student present hung on Harry's every word.

"How many times has he told you he isn't interested?" Removing the silencing charm without the need of his wand, "How many times Zabini? Don't you get it? He is mine."

Three Hufflepuff girls feinted into what they hoped were waiting arms only to discover that they had met the floor.

"Not yours or Slytherin s or anybody else with a claim, Draco is mine."

"Draco, no the shame, what will your father say? You must not let this wannabe hero sway your mind and turn you away from the dark side." Zabini entreated.

"Fuck off Obi Wan, ya prick," Seamus shouted from the crowd.

"I would rather be with Harry than have any glories or dark titles or riches. For years you have all treated him like he is your personal saviour and believe that he will be there to do the good deeds every time. But when do any of you worry what happens to him? Do you dream at night that you see him die when he tries to save your life? I see you Parkinson and you Longbottom looking at us as if we are fucking freaks, we aren't freaks. We are just starting on something which has a mind of its own."

Harry moved toward Zabini waving his wand hand in a downward stroking motion. Zabini s legs gave way and he was on his knees at Harry's mercy, "Harry love, he's not worth it."

Draco had seen Harry fight for years being on the opposing side of it mostly, but one thing he knew was that Harry Potter when in saviour mode was the most fearsome and vicious wizard there could be. He moved forward putting an arm on Harry's shoulder.  
Harry stopped from punching Zabini and settled for a threat.

"If you so much as look in the same direction as Draco again, I will make you wish that you were born a troll. He is mine now. If that bothers any of you, just stay out of our way. We have both lived alone too long and refuse to be alone any longer."

Harry pulled Draco to him and they shared their first public kiss to the sounds of grunts, wolf whistles and some boos, but they had come out to the world.

What could be worse than that?


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10:**

**Four Cyclones of the Hoghallaclips**

**Beta and co-author Lukanicus**

"SILENCE," boomed a deafening sound. It sounded like the heavens had opened and was about to enact revenge for Ron, Hermione and Blaise. A wind whirled into the room as the main doors slammed closed and the ceiling glassed over. Four Winds appeared out of individual cyclones that matched each other perfectly for speed and size.

"Harry what is it? I'm scared."

"Draco, take my hand and don't let go. If we die here, we ought to die together."

"Who, what are you?" a confused Draco asked.

The cyclones kept spinning. Everyone in the great hall except Harry and Draco stood frozen as if petrified. Harry and Draco were scared stiff.

It was common knowledge that there were vast amounts of defensive charms, spells and counter spells placed throughout Hogwarts. All set since the school was built by the most powerful wizards alive. They were supposed to make Hogwarts impenetrable from all outside influences. So how could this be happening at Hogwarts?

Both Harry and Draco looked in horror as the four cyclones neared there table, "Harry it has got to be the Death Eaters from my dream. They are here to claim me."

"Not if I have anything to do with it my love."

A Louder voice than before erupted from the skies, "CHRONOMETRA LA POSIIZIONE, THINE DEL TUTTAVA QUEL GOCCO MA TEMPUS RESTO VEDER REICORDARE "

"Harry, we're going to die. They are trying to put an ancient curse on us. What shall we…" Harry looked at your hands. Draco could see that there was a fiery red glow emanating from Harry's hands. More disturbing even, there was the brightest emerald shining all around his.

"SEPARATE!" The voice sounded even louder.

"They're trying to move us apart. Harry what's happening. The lights are growing, Harry I'm scared."

"Fight Draco, this light must be our gift from the angels, don't let them take us Draco fight my love, fight."

The voice started again, "CHRONOMETRA LA POSIIZIONE, THINE DEL TUTTAVA QUEL GOCCO MA TEMPUS RESTO VEDER REICORDARE."

Harry and Draco were looking intently at one another. Draco's eyes had turned a bright emerald Green and Harry's eyes were a fiery Red. The glowing lights from there contact had created a solid barrier of light between them and those on the outside. They looked and saw all traces of people from the room disappear as if they were not there.

"CHRONOMETRA LA POSIIZIONE."

"Harry I can hear them. I understand what they are saying. I understand." Draco somehow could understand the dialect that was being shouted by all four cyclones now.

"Harry it's not a curse, it's a spell"

Still not daring to let go of Harry's hand and getting the same feeling from his love Draco tried to translate as best he could.

"May time stand still divine for they,  
Whose love for centuries hath dust strayed,  
Keep ignorant all unready eyes  
Too early for our cause to spy."

"What the hell is going on?"

No sooner had Draco finished his translation than all of the fellow pupils had disappeared. The four cyclones started to slow down, so that both boys could see the creators of them. Harry and Draco didn't have a clue what to make of the spell. They just shrugged and looked incredulously at each other. Harry doubted if Draco had actually understood exactly what was said. Get ready to run Harry whispered to Draco.

Before they could move the four cyclones came to a dramatic halt. In the four corners of the table stood four very serious looking wizards, Severus Snape, Minerva McGonagall, Mad Eye Moody and the most powerful wizard of them all Albus Dumbledore.

"Don't break your hold on each other Potter," Snape sneered in a truly sinister whisper.

"Thank you Severus I will take it from here," intoned Dumbledore.

"Professor as you wish," acquiesced Professor Snape.

"What is happening to us? What's this light? Why are we glowing and what did you do to the rest of the school?" Harry had so many questions. He couldn't believe he was awake. He must surely be dreaming.

""Harry this is quite real," Dumbledore's calming almost wheezy voice trying to calm both boys. "It is vitally important that you do not break contact with each other while I explain or else you won't remember what happens from that point on. You both have been looking for each other for over three hundred and fifty years now, ever since the last Great War."

"What lies inside you Draco is the spirit of the one they called Farore of the seven winds, she the most beautiful and gentle of witches whose magic although powerful, was only used for healing."

"You Harry were the great and powerful Din whose power and strength were used to save life, and smite evil. Your power was only eclipsed by your love for your wife, Farore."

"That's ridiculous Professor I'm a boy, not a witch," protested Draco.

"That is very True Draco, but you are both unquestionably they."

"Professor, if this is true, why are the four of you levitating around our table? And what did you just do to all the school?"

"Professor may I."

"Of Course, Severus."

"Seventeen years ago, when you were both born in the same circumstances, at the same time and in the same place, I witnessed the passing of the great treasure of Amants."

"What are you going on about sir, the treasure of Amants?"

"I think I can explain better Severus."

"Minerva of course" Snape hissed at her and went back to his chess piece like posture.

"In the Wizarding World there is only ever one truly pure and unadulterated love. This love is held in the very fibre of the being that is gifted with it. The gift cannot be given away as those who are blessed with the treasure of Amants can only exist when their lover is also alive."

"What the Professor is trying to say is," interrupted Mad Eye Moody.

"Thank you Moody I was coping quite well on my own," Professor McGonagall said reproachfully.

"Thank you Minerva when the union of Amants is broken the pure love energy travels the universe till it finds its soul mate again and waits to be able to break free from what ever constraints the bearer may have on it," Moody interjected again.

"I shall continue now if you would all be as good as to stay where you are please." Dumbledore had allowed the other three their excited input but wanted to get the facts over to the two new lovers as time was running out.

"Professor we were not born on the same day. Draco is three months older than me."

"No Harry I altered time when we realised what had happened so that you wouldn't be a target for Voldemort. If he knew that the divine ones had arrived again on earth he would have tried to use you for himself. Or if he couldn't he would have killed you both."

"He did try with me," conceded Harry.

"What nobody outside these four walls knows is that when Voldemort killed your parents Harry, your love life partner, Draco, was in the same house. It was not your mother's love that saved you that day, it was Draco's. Even in the same house you were strong enough to protect each other. Draco grew stronger as we put you in limbo for three months with your mother."

When Voldemort had fled we charmed you both so that you would stay hidden from each other during your early years, to protect you. We always knew that you would find a way of being near each other, hence your school arguments and fights. Skilful potion blending from Severus allowed us to know when your love would finally be free, and when you would both be able to claim your rightful places as the Leaders of the True"

"Harry, Draco you must repeat after me."

Moody was looking at a strange kind of chronometer and urging them as time was running out.

"There's no place like home."

"There's no place like home."

"There's no place like home."

"There's no place like home."

With that they were in the great hall with all four professors standing on the floor around them.

"Later we will talk to you both more, but for the time being, we need to keep a lid on this. We have with the help of your combined power moved back in time to before you told Miss Granger. Please do not make that mistake again. Voldemort would launch a full out attack against us if he knew you had returned, and we are not yet ready. You both need to gather your strength, and your desires need to be fully restored. That's why we are sending you both away for a while"

With that said, the four wizards guided Harry and Draco to a fireplace in the Main Hall. After throwing in some flew powder they were gone.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11:**

**Truly Madly Deeply**

**Beta and co-author Lukanicus**

The two shaken wizards tumbled out of the fire at what appeared to be much too fast for a wizard of pure blood heritage and the hero of the wizarding world. Draco and Harry rolled across the floor until they came to rest against a big heavily padded arm chair with a smashing thud.

Harry was instantly aware where they had been flooed due to the middle class furnishings and the copious amount of dreadful flock wall paper as far as the eye could see. While adjusting his robes, Draco stood up and gazed around the horribly decorated room. He noticed that Harry looked very uncomfortable. In fact, Draco realized that Harry looked quite terrified. How could such a perfectly ordinary dwelling be disturbing Harry so much? In this case, a perfectly ordinary dwelling had to be translated into a cheap vulgar muggle dwelling.

Since Draco didn't want his new lover to think he had reverted back to his old ways, he decided to act excited and said, "Shit Harry they have sent us to muggle suburbia. I have read about it in magazines. This must be a safe house that Dumbledore hides wizards. He must need to keep us out of the way for our safety."

"You could say that." Harry gave a very slight snigger, as if sounding more bewildered than safe.

"Of course I bet you have visited lots of dwellings like this one Harry. You know, before you went to school. I wonder if anyone else is here."

Leaving what Draco deemed to be the lounge, he entered a small hallway and shouted out, "Hello is there anybody there? We have been sent to stay here, hello."

Not getting a response, Draco looked in the next room with a dining table. He noticed that there was still steam coming from the kettle which had a strange black lead coming from it to an odd looking fixture on the wall. Next to that there were mugs. One had a pop star's name. Another said 'T_he Best Dad in the World'_ and finally there was a china tea cup. All three seemed to have been abandoned.

"I have one of those mugs," said Draco. "I love her singing, and I heard she got expelled from the Order of Merlin for using magic to make hit songs."

"That's Madonna. Draco, she's a muggle superstar. She's not magical. She's just American," said Harry as he continued to look like he was in a very unfunny joke.

"Oh look Harry, this house is cool. They even have one of these."

Harry looked at Draco who was looking very pleased that he had discovered a very famous part of twentieth century wizarding folklore. Harry was only to aware that Draco was standing next to one of Harry's early childhood nightmares. It was a cupboard under the stairs. Harry who had known from the minute they had landed out of the fire, where they were. He felt as if luck had deserted him.

"Did you have to sleep in one like this Harry? Oh it's so exciting isn't it?" Looking down in despair Harry just shrugged

"Harry what's wrong, does this remind you of your childhood. I'm sorry love. I'm so fucking stupid, come here."

Harry didn't need a second invitation. He nearly jumped into Draco's arms and kissed him sensually, with tongues and hands groping each other helplessly.

"It must be hard coming back to a place like this. From what my house elf used to tell me it was pretty horrid for you. Was it much like this?"

"Yes Draco very much like this," and opening the door to the cupboard under the stairs he pointed at an etching that had been there for seven years. It simply said 'Harry James Potter.'

"Is that your where they made you sleep? Harry angel, I thought that was just myth and legend. I didn't believe anyone could be treated like that. Did you sleep there?"  
Harry gave a diminutive nod and his eyes dropped in a sorry stare at the floor.

"Where are those muggle bastards? I heard that they treated you like a slave and that they hated you. Let's see what they have to say when I hex them into the realms of  
the giants and beyond."

Harry tightened his grip on his loves arm, pulling him tightly into him. He planted a kiss on Draco's cheek totally thankful that he was here with him.

"Wait here I'm going to quickly scout around. If they are still here Uncle Vernon will have a baby if he sees you."

Looking puzzled and confused Draco looked at Harry with raised eyebrow, "Muggle men can have babies. Harry I did..."

"Don't be silly, it's a figure of speech. It means he will go mad if we are here. He hated me being here during the holidays. Seeing me here in their home during term time will certainly get me into trouble. Quick, we better go. We can travel by the train into London and then to Diagon Alley. I'm sure Dumbledore wanted us to end up there instead of here?" Draco gave Harry a look that gave the universal shrug of 'yeah, you're probably right let's go then'. With that there was a sudden 'rat-tat-tat' on the window and outside perched on the window sill was Hedwig.

"It's your Owl Harry. Shall I let him in?"

"He is a she Draco," Harry just smiled at him as Draco opened the front door and Hedwig swooped through while flapping Draco full in the face with her wings as she passed.

"She was told about us. She is probably a little jealous, sorry."  
Hedwig gave Harry a playful nip, and then did the same to Draco as he put his hand up to pet her. In her left claw there was a letter. Harry carefully removed it. Placing Hedwig on the banister he turned to Draco, "It's addressed to us love."

Draco looked at the envelope and reading who it was addressed to:

Messrs Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy  
Arm in Arm,  
The Hallway  
4 Privet Drive  
Little Whinging.

Harry opened the letter while looking at Draco and started by saying, "It's from Dumbledore." He continued it read,

Albus Dumbledore  
Headmaster  
Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry

To Harry and Draco,

Hello both,

Sorry about the way we had to deposit you at your Aunt and Uncle's house. It was a necessary result of your union having started.

It was too dangerous to leave you in the school while your desires were coming to the surface. One look by the other could leave either of you aglow with sexual tension. We wouldn't have been able to mask the sheer effect of it on everyone around you.

Pupils, who may not have been aware they were attracted to each other, would have found it impossible not to satisfy there desires with each other. The effect on the stability of order in the school would have been most unfortunate.

As Far as anyone is concerned, you have both been taken out of the school. Pupils and staff will be told Harry, you have gone with Hagrid to visit Madame Maxine and recruit the last remaining Centaurs to the war of light. Draco your parents have taken you on a long Holiday to Transylvania to visit your uncle Vlad. We haven't notified Draco's parents as we have reason to believe they are out of the country for the next month.

I would have come personally to give these instructions to you, but find that I have a lot of catching up to do with Minerva.

You will stay at your Uncle and Aunts house for the next two weeks and you will have all the provisions that you require instantly available. Just ask and it will appear.

It is vitally important that you do not mix with Muggle's during the next two weeks. Your desires for each other will be unleashed as soon as you embrace fully the realisation of your union. The after effects will last for at least five hours after each new union. Anyone close to you will undoubtedly feel the side effects.

As to the whereabouts of your relatives, they were invited to take an immediate vacation by Professor Moody. Needless to say their co-operation was immediate and final.

I look forward to seeing you both in two weeks time. I hope that you make every effort to get some rest in your time there.

Regards  
Albus Dumbledore

Harry looked at Draco and for the first time since realising he was in love with him, felt they were perfectly alone, alone to do to each other exactly what they wanted.

"Draco we are alone, we can hold each other and not worry about anyone. Oh it's so fantastic."

Draco started to undo his shirt, three buttons were loosened and then stopping he turned and looking at Harry said in a seductive voice that made the hairs on the back of Harry's head stand on edge.

"Close your eyes my love. I want to make this as memorable as it is in my dreams when I think of you."

Harry blushed and taking the kiss that was lavished on his cheek listened as Draco redesigned their love nest.

"Remove all Muggle possessions. Create new surroundings fit for my love"

Whoosh

There was a flash of light and all the Dursley's fixtures and fittings disappeared. Momentarily Harry and Draco were standing in a completely empty unfurnished house with no wallpaper or unsightly printed curtains or china ornaments. Just a blank canvas remained.

"Bring us the softest rugs and the most romantic log fire."

Whoosh

The softest fur rug the size of the room lay seductively on the floor. On the main wall was the wonderful glow of the flames and the crackling sounds of a real log fire filled the room. The glow from the fire gave a very sensual amber glow to the room.

"Bring us the softest cushions in the finest silk."

Whoosh

Scattered in the corner opposite the fire a huge pile of the most exquisite silk cushions appeared.

"Music, soft Muggle jazz"

Whoosh

The softest and most seductive instrumental music started to play in the background.  
Draco moved to Harry and took him in his arms, kissing him sensually and slowly nibbling Harry's ear. He whispered true love sentiments into his ear

"I am so in love with you Harry. I want my whole body to be possessed by you from now until the end of time. I want my mind to know the true feelings that arise in your soul when you touch me."

"Nudity," Harry whispered.

Instantly he stood naked in the arms of his naked lover. Harry took one step back to admire the body that was before him. He had always known that Draco was a god in the beauty stakes but never knew how beautiful he was in reality. Where Harry had some soft downy hair on his legs, Draco was almost completely hairless from the neck down. His soft pale skin clung to his muscular frame with utter poise and grace, beautiful red nipples looking down to a perfectly formed six pack, which had the softest of hair on the patch above the belly button. Harry knelt down on the plush rug and licked a trail down Draco's chest to his belly button.

Draco's erection was prodding Harry in his Adams Apple. Harry wasn't going to rush this though. He wanted to taste every single inch of his lovers' body before he drank of his desire. Standing Harry kissed Draco pulling him in close about the waist. Both boys throbbing cocks were almost having a complete session on their own. At each turn and twist that Draco or Harry made, their hard shafts would rub tightly against each other. With each passing touch an electric shock type sensation welled up in the swollen veins of each, setting their sexual sensitivities on fire.

Harry turned Draco around so that he was facing Draco's back. Kissing the back of his neck Harry expertly manoeuvred him in front of the fire. Licking down the top of Draco's back Harry was taking in the smell of his lover. With each new pheromone that Draco released Harry's already growing desire to fuck his lover increased to the beat of the music, which now seemed totally in time with their foreplay and love making.

He pushing Draco down on the cushions so his head was resting on them and his hips raised high towards him. Harry moved his head to the base of Draco's back and rubbing his tongue over the top of Draco's firm buttocks inhaling once again the wonderfully evocative musk. Licking down between his lovers cheeks he could hear Draco scream his name louder and louder with the closer he went with his tongue into Draco's opening.

Harry spread Draco's legs wide apart and pulled his ball sack back towards his hot pink hole. Kissing heavily all over Draco's balls he let his tongue go from working frantically around his big balls to his gorgeous opening and back again. Draco was contracting his pelvis and thrusting his hips back and forth into Harry's obliging mouth. The more attention Harry's mouth paid Draco's body the more relaxed and eager for his lover's big hard cock inside him did Draco's desires become.

Harry manoeuvred to the front of Draco and lifting his head up presented him with his big cock to suck. Harry was undoubtedly bigger than Draco, but what Draco lacked in cock size he made up for in the size of his balls. They were huge and he knew that they were full tonight. Everything that the two were doing was spurred by the previous action of the other. This was love making with no rules, no pre-planned agenda, just reactions to movements, just one goal for both, the pleasure of the other. By giving, the other received more pleasure than was ever imaginable to anyone, Muggle or Wizard.

Draco sucked Harry's cock greedily, relaxing his throat so that all of Harry could get down his throat. He could feel the hairs on Harry ball sack softly rest on his chin.  
Draco's hands were probing at Harry's opening. With each face fuck thrust that Harry gave to Draco, Draco in turn groped more intently so that he managed to get one finger from each hand inside Harry's hot hole.

The more he probed the more Harry screamed his name, Harry repositioned himself so he was now laying on his side facing Draco his cock in Draco's mouth, thrusting away. Whilst Draco's hard cock was sliding into Harry's wanting mouth, Harry pushed a finger into Draco's hole and felt a warm slippery welcome therein. It was more than either could take and in a last frenzy of mouth fucking and anal finger probing, both boys ejaculated at the same time. Neither backed off, just savouring the other's love flow into them.

Both boys lay there panting. They knew this was only the first course. They were just warming up and they were madly and passionately arousing again. Knowing that the next kiss or the next touch would signify the main course and with the true start of their union, neither boy could wait.

The next two hours were spent with Harry making love to Draco. However this was no ordinary love making, this was magical beyond anything that they had been tutored or had read in text books. This was intense sharing of energies. Harry had brought Draco and he to climax for the second time when they really started to notice what was happening. As Harry's cock was fully embedded in Draco, in what he believed could only be described as a fuck from the gods, Draco's body started to tighten into orgasm. He came with equal energy, noise and intensity, until his whole body started to reverberate and give off the most beautiful of green glow like emerald flames. The energy licked Harry's body, and encircled them both.

Without losing any rhythm, Harry continued to fuck with long deep strokes into Draco. The green energy flickered all around them lifting them off the rug and cushions into a suspended state. Harry was imbedded deeply inside his love who was screaming his name and sticking his nails deeply into his lovers back. Harry was responding in similar fashion by giving every ounce of his passion and love into every stroke trying to reach deeper and deeper into Draco with his manhood. Then it happened, Harry came like he had never come before, shooting his love deep into Draco. Never wanting the electricity that was building in every pore to dwindle or cease and hoping this moment would last forever, his body started to echo Draco's vibration and out of every pore Harry's own essence sprang forth like a volcano erupting. The fiery red glow of passion sprang forth, mingling with the green flames of Draco's glow. They were surrounded by an orgasmic blaze of golden love energy.

Din and Farore had reunited.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12:

I Dream of Mione

**Beta and co-author Lukanicus**

Hermione is looking for Harry. "Seamus can you stop picking your nose long enough to answer me?"

Seamus Finnegan forced his index finger further up his nose in an attempt to annoy his fellow Gryffindor more.

"Yuk! Seamus that is just gross." Seamus relented, wiping his hand in his hankie, and paid attention to what Hermione was trying to ask, finding it really hard.

"Have you seen Harry around, I have been looking for him for ages now. I was with Ron, and then all of a sudden I must have misplaced him - as he was there one minute, then I stopped someone to ask if they had seen Harry. And when I had finished having a chat about where Harry could be, he wasn't there anymore."

"Who are you looking for again? Ron or Harry, cause your confusing me with your ranting woman?"

"Harry, I mean Ron, I mean both."

"I can see why Ron must have ducked for cover; he just can't compete against Harry the poor bastard." Seamus whispered under his breath.

"What was that? Oh, no matter, If you haven't seen him then kindly stop holding me up?" And with that Hermione put her nose in the air and walked off in a huff.

"You may want to try Moaning Myrtles bathroom," Seamus offered as a passing gift. "He often goes there to be on his own."

"Thanks Seamus, I will do."

0

"Hi Ron."

"Hi Myrtle, I just kind of wanted to be on my own if that is ok."

"Humph, nobody talks to me anymore; I will be in my toilet if you want me." Myrtle dive bombed into her toilet, not even realising that Ron was talking to her.

"Harry hasn't been in any classes today, I'm really worried about him. He was in a strange mood yesterday, he said he had a head ache but I don't know. Seems to me, at times that I am always the last to know, Hermione goes off and does her own thing when she wants to. And Harry can be all dark and mysterious whenever he takes his fancy, but I can't, I have to 'Sit there and watch the corridor Ron', never 'you go first hero, they'll never tackle you.' Or 'You speak to him Ron, he's being quite unreasonable.'

Always the same, I swear at times I feel like a bloody house elf. You know who it is that holds all this together? Yer it is me!

I sit there and smile looking at my two heroes, and all the time they confuse my laid back attitude as me being a bit thick. Merlin the number of times I remember saying  
'Wow that's fantastic Harry' or 'Core Mione, you are so clever, bet you know more than most of the teachers.' Well, I have just stopped counting.

Neither of them has ever really given me any credit for the wonderful things that I can do. Of course there are loads of things that I'm better than the pair of them at you know. Honest, what you think I'm stupid as well? Keeping quiet I see.

Who sacrificed himself and nearly died when the chess game wanted to kill them both to protect the Philosopher's Stone? Who? Yep that was me, it was.

Who had to stay in the infirmary for two weeks when I jumped in the way of the Grim that was trying to kill Harry then was dragged me off with a broken leg? I did, yes plain old boring bloody Ron.

And who was the one who rescued the said 'hero of Hogwarts' when his horrible evil, Muggle relatives locked and barred him in his room? Yep, that was me again.

Who has had to sit every night for the last six weeks seeing his best friend, cry uncontrollably in his sleep? Screaming another boy's name and not being able to tell him I know. Not knowing how to tell him that you love him as a friend, that no matter what you would never ever desert him. Even if he does love another bloke and that bloke is someone you hate. All because you would cause too much embarrassment, and you're not supposed to be sensitive, not you, you're supposed to be thick, reliable ginger fucking Ron.

Do you know what its like to never try and excel in anything? All because the person who lights up the world to you when they walk in the room is so absorbed with being the best; that if she felt you could also do the Patronus charm, or could master Wingardium Leviosa when you were six, she would feel insignificant. So you deliberately get things wrong, it makes you needier, and needy means affection, and affection means that she gets to spend more and more time with you, and more time means you're happy.

I know she isn't even interested in me. I cry each night in my bed when I try and think of her with me and all I can see is her with him. It's not his fault, he doesn't notice that she has fallen in love with him, he couldn't, wouldn't, not now.

But you can tell that even with all that knowledge she has amassed from all the thousands of books that she has read, she hasn't yet mastered the one thing my mum says makes us all easier to understand, 'body language.'

I can see it as clear as the lake in winter, all Harry needs to do is walk in the room, not even in Malfoy's direction and I can see that Malfoy gets flustered, his eyes dilate, and he gets a nervous cough. He then runs his fingers through his hair and stands as tall as he can; straightening his robes and attempting with all his might to look less like a bastard than he knows wee all feel that he is. I want to go and say

It's not your fault, I know how you feel'

Funny one day we shared a look of knowing despair, when I again was in the background watching Hermione. She was heading the imaginary, 'The sun shines out of Harry's arse appreciation society.' He was on the other side of the room looking like he wanted to see if it did. I don't think Harry even notices the affection that although hidden from all, has been so open and visible to me for so long.

Why cant I get some of the action, let me be the hero for once in my life. Let her blush and swoon when I walk into the room. How can I make her want me to walk up and kiss her and take her in my arms and tell her I love her, and ask me to keep her safe, and protect her for the rest of time…

Why would she want to be with me, I can't give her what she wants?

But I can't walk away and stop her doing what she is doing to me. Ok, I know she isn't doing anything to me. And that I am doing this to myself, I am the one who is the desperate sad git who envies Harry his fame, and her…

Well I just love her, and wish she would love me. If all I have is the knowledge that I know more, than they know I know, then I have something to hold on to.  
I don't want to force any issues, I would be alone if I did and if I was alone I would just die.

"You could share my U-bend Ron." offered a sobbing Myrtle, who had floated out of the toilet and now sat on the top of the cubicle.

"That wouldn't be a good thing at the moment Myrtle; I'm not ready for death yet, but thanks for the offer any way. I'll just carry on as I have always done and hope that the next smile I give or the next touch of her hand or the feel of my breath against her skin will bring her to me. But until then, ill just have to dream.  
I'll have to go now, got to go to have some dinner, same time tomorrow?"

"Ok, Ron. I'll be here, not like I have anywhere to go is it?"

"Thanks Myrtle…"

Turning to leave he saw Hermione standing in the doorway tears in her eyes, and a very, very ashamed look on her face.

"Hi Herm -" Ron tried to act as if he had only been there for a couple of seconds and that he was just in to have a pee. But looking at the expression on Hermione's face he could see she had heard most of what was said to Myrtle. Stealing himself and trying to put on a brave face so that she wouldn't see how upset he was really feeling he walked over to her.

"Ron I didn't know -" Ron interrupted her in mid sentence.

"How much did you hear me say? I thought I was alone, I didn't mean for you to hear any of that."

"You are in love with me? Why didn't you tell me? Why didn't you let me know, I could have felt the same way?"

"That's just the point see Hermione, you could have, not you do, or you did, or you will or you are. Just you could have! That's the point, that's always been the point…"

"I do love you Ron its just that I-"

"Don't Hermione, I am holding on to all of my dignity by just accepting the way things are, please don't make me have a big sister style conversation with you, not now. Not straight after you have heard me profess the fact that I am wholly and madly in love with you, and that I always have been.

I know I'm not dangerous or the great hero the wizarding world looks up to. Or the best looking person in the world or the brightest, but I am me. And you know that I cannot compete against a fantasy of yours that isn't even remotely accessible to you. So I will just be leaving you now thanks, with my dignity intact and my heart still where it always has been since I met you, in the palm of your hand."

Brushing his hand against her cheek he moved past her to the door and Hermione was left with the only company the girls toilet now offered, the drip, drip, drip of a leaking tap.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13:

Are You Sure You Don't Wear Red

**Beta and co-author Lukanicus**

Professor Dumbledore had looked all over the school for Professor Snape without success. After trying all of his normal haunts, Dumbledore finally managed to locate the aristocratic master of potions to his potions class's side annex.

There was the sound of laughter and applause from within the annex as the Headmaster quietly entered. He was surprised to see what looked like a scene from a Muggle TV show that he had observed once whilst at the Dursley's the previous summer.

"Welcome to more cooking with Stealia Smith"

At the sound of applause Stealia seductively fluttered her eyelashes a few times, smiled sweetly at her audience and gave the imaginary audience a majestic curtsy. Upon terminating the bow, Stealia continued her flirtatious behaviour whilst coyly turning her head to the side with mock modesty and raised her hands to partially cover her face as if bashful.

"I know that being the domestic GODDESS," Stealia tossed her head back allowing her hair to seductively sway as if in a breeze and enhanced the effect by positioning her hands in true Diva fashion. Severus was in full flow.

"I know some think that you need dark smouldering eyes, luscious black locks, billowing black robes, and a rich…Fruity…Voice to be as fabulous as me." She gave a super model-like look while pouting her lips as she continued, "But it also takes so much more. You need style, the ability to create a meal fit for a king and, need I say girls and boys," giving the wide eyes and stance of the pop-diva Betty Boo, "you need to act like a WHORE!" giving an enticing slap to her ass, "in the bedroom" ending with a girlish giggle."

"Now for today's meat tips always get your butcher to give you a good Rump..."

Rapturous applause came from the darkness as Professor Dumbledore appeared out of the shadows.

"Oh that was superb Severus, very realistic. I do like the way you wiggle your tush when you throw your hair back. Reminds me of a young miss I used to visit in Hogsmeade years ago. Oh how that little Minx used to go for it…" After a brief pause Dumbledore asked to Severus' shock.

"Don't suppose you dress in red leather as well, do you Professor?"

"What?" scoffed Snape. With a wave of his wand, he made the TV studio disappear. Not realising that he still stood in his best Stealia Smith middle aged Muggle woman's outfit with matching accessories and lipstick, he continued in his own true rich fruity tones and tried to act as if nothing had happened.

"Professor, as always a pleasure for you to visit, how may I help you this evening?"

The headmaster appeared a little more breathless than the potions master had ever seen him before or would have liked to have seen. For reasons unknown to Severus, the Headmaster was showing a healthier than average interest, if he did say so himself, in his well turned ankles. Dumbledore walked around him, in a wolf on the hunt like manner, making rather excited breathless sounds with each passing.

"Fine calves indeed Severus!"

"Professor was there something that you wanted? As much as I am grateful that you appreciate my svelte form, I hope that wasn't what brought you all the way to my dungeon."

"Oh, yes indeed, sorry Professor, in all my excitement I almost forgot the reason that I came down here. There were two things and blow me…"

"What here and now, Headmaster I'm just not that kind of Potions Master ... but if it is …"

"I have forgotten. It was something to do with Harry and Draco and something else that was more important. Oh, I get so forgetful sometimes Sirius."

"Severus," Snape protested.

"I'm terrible with names, now where was I? Oh yes Harry and Draco, my sources say that they have re-united the spirits of Din and Farore, apparently in what has been described as heavenly fornication or so Professor Moody calls it. It seems that he could see through the walls of the house with his mad eye."

"Oh that's just great. How is the ever so charming Professor Moody, Headmaster?"

"In intensive care at St Mungo's, his heart gave out apparently. Madame Pomfrey says he will be ok but his swelling won't be that easy to get to go down."

Both men sucked in their cheeks and shivered, thus giving the universal show of male understanding.

"Anyway, I think that's all I wanted to tell you. So I'll be on my way. Are you sure you don't wear red leather?"

"Quite sure, Headmaster... Well thank you for you visit, I will see you in the morning at breakfast."

"Goodnight Severus, sweet dreams." Snape was just about to lock his potions class door with an unbreakable lock charm when there was a hurried knock on the door.

"Sorry Professor, I remembered what I really came for."

"Oh really, and what is that Headmaster."

"You wouldn't by any chance have a headache draft would you? Minerva's say's she's got a headache again."


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14:

Aurora Beaus

**Beta and co-author Lukanicus**

Calm serenity abounded at Number 4 Privet drive. Ever since the two young lovers had been placed in a hideaway of biblical eroticism, some days never seemed to materialize, as long hot showers gave way to dazzling couplings, brighter and with more intensity than before.

After the first love essence transfer that they had shared on that first evening, Din and Farore were resurrecting. As Harry and Draco still didn't quite understand that side of their psyche, they decided to explore themselves as well as their transcendent relationship.

Harry was more laid back about the whole affair than Draco. But then, he was the placid one in the relationship after all, and not given to emotional swings. This relationship was proving Harry to be very much the husband, guardian, tower, rock and Lion. His wise and silent aura never really decreasing in lustre or intensity, in past lives he had been vengeance's right hand and faith's savoir. He was Din, he was fire and earth. All that walked and grew on the earth were connected to him. All that he did was for love's only reward, the sharing of his heart with the one he loved.

Harry found, more so than Draco, that he was remembering the history that they had shared for thousands of years. Always, the pair of them would be together, never anyone else in their hearts, except the one they had decided an age ago never to mention. Then Harry would wake out of his daydreams and the memories were no more. The only memory that would linger would be that of there one true sacrifice, their son.

The days that were spent, out of union were short and rare. They would sit and stare at each other, knowing what the other was thinking with an effortless empathy that would serve them both well for the rest of their lives. Draco would think about his father and how much he actually liked him and loved his mother, allowing through total trust and honesty to his lover, an open view to his soul.

Harry knew that Draco's childhood was surprisingly filled with laughter and love. Draco never enjoyed hurting a soul. They both found the spell that had created that side of him, when enjoying a particularly amorous joining. Din had possessed every fibre of Draco and had made every nerve end in his body vibrate at the exact same time.

Their every thought had turned to thoughts of electric orgasm, all except three. One was scars of the life he had inflicted on Harry. Din picked that burden from Draco's soul and they both ate it. Another one, the scars of his beatings and torture his father had forced him to endure to toughen him up. Farore shielded her hand over that hurt, guiding her love to leave that pain there to remind him that he was who he was.

The third was a guarded secret thought that Din needed to possess to understand. He now knew how his love had been silent for so long. He now knew how he couldn't awaken until Draco had grown too strong for the spell placed on him to be able to hold him any more. Ignoring it for the moment, he continued to stimulate the very fibre of Draco's body to the ultimate finale. Din and Harry's essence combined and transformed into pure energy which entered Draco. They pushed to the surface and burst through with such intense pleasure that when Draco awoke he was floating in mid air. Held in the arms of the most beautiful sight he had seen, Draco looked into the eyes of his very own angel. The angel had huge burgundy wings with emerald green end feathers that were just slightly open and cupping his naked body.

Draco looked up and dreamed into Harry's green eyes, "I wish I could fly with you right now my love." As Harry floated down to their favourite place in front of the fire, the same place he had first made love to him, Harry folded his wings in and, kneeling down to kiss Draco, whispered in his ear.

"Soon, your wings will develop soon, my angel."

Draco dreamed that he walked in shoes that were once only a dream away. He remembered the agony of loss and the heartache of the years that had passed. Farore was the conscience in their relationship. She was beauty and love. All of that lusted after life's smallest things knew her. She was vengeance's left hand. She was Air. She was spirit. But without Din she was nothing. Remembering she had lost him made her more thankful that they were together again.

Dreaming of a time when they had no choice but to fight she radiated from Draco's soul and nestled him into Harry's Din,

"Sing, to me your sweetest aria my love. Sing to me of our last happy home."

Draco cleared his throat.

"_Sitting in the fields, the blood coloured fields,  
and wondered about the day I was coming back to life.  
I clearly remember the bright shining light coming through the skies  
gazing through my eyes._

_I remember how I trembled as I saw your body.  
I remember how divine I felt as I saw your face.  
Suddenly the light was gone, forever gone.  
I heard the birds cry in the sky  
and teardrops falling to the ground._

_Aurora Borealis, that moment I knew  
that something unusually had happened to me.  
I opened my eyes and I realized  
that I was coming back to life.  
Aurora Borealis  
a part of me is still in your sky."_

Snuggling each other Harry turned to Draco and with total conviction in his voice, "I don't want to ever go back, let's stay here till time itself stands still."

"As you wish my love, just rest now and dream of the lights we miss so very much."

Little did they know that time had a habit of granted wishes when they were least expected.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15:

I'm A Potions Master Damnit

**Beta and co-author Lukanicus**

"Professor where's Harry today, we haven't seen him in a couple of days and no one seems to know where he is" Hermione had decided that as she couldn't find out anything herself she would ask all of the teachers in sequence, one would surely know where he was.

"Draco hasn't been seen in days either sir," offered Pansy Parkinson who was naturally very fond of the Slytherin boy, and would have hated any harm to come to him, Not unless she could watch of course.

"Do I look like the Hogwarts equivalent of the yellow pages? Eww lets ask Snape where this person is! Or let's ask him what's for breakfast!" Clearing his throat and speaking in the most devilish tone possible he addressed the classroom.

"Let me make this very clear for you insignificant little trolls. I know that the puny vacuous space that occupies the expanse between your ears is supposed to contain a brain. However, when looking at Weasley and Goyle, I just shudder to think of the contamination that must have been done to the wizarding gene pool, when they were born. But get this straight, I do not know, nor do I have any interest in knowing where POTTER or Mr. Malfoy are, or are not. And it certainly isn't any of your business any way Miss Busy Body Granger."

"Humph, I was only asking as you seem to be one of the last people to see both of them before they disappeared, and well Harry has got a history of coming a cropper where you and Malfoy are involved." Hermione seemed to have lost all bounds of teacher pupil limitations. She didn't care that she was speaking out of turn, and didn't care that she may get detention. Hell, she didn't care if she got expelled. Today was not a day to mess with Mione.

"Granger get out of my class you insufferable little harridan, and fifty points from Gryffindor. Maybe Miss Granger could learn to practice some more restraint next time she opens her increasingly large mouth AGAIN."

Gasps of horror from the class as Hermione didn't even attempt to leave the room; she sat there looking coldly at Snape. "Do you know what its like to have a friend who you love disappear without a trace and then not be able to know where he has gone and feel powerless to do anything about it?"

"Miss Granger, what ever sufferings you are going through in your relationships with Potter and Weasley, kindly keep them to yourself and never presume about my intentions towards anyone." The last statement he spat at her with cold revulsion.

"Of course he doesn't know Mione. How can he? He is so crippled with hating Harry that he wouldn't care a fuck if he was dead, or injured. And he would probably laugh in our faces as we carried his lifeless body through Hogwarts to his resting place beneath the stars. You call yourself a teacher, you're a FUCKIN…" Hermione looked over at the voice she knew could only belong to one person. The one true reliable soul she had always had in all her years at Hogwarts. Without question, there was always Ron.

"ENOUGH, how dare you tell me that I don't care. How dare you insinuate that I have no feelings! I'm a Potion Master god dammit."

The class sat in deep shock at the seeming crumbling of the most feared teacher in Hogwarts history Professor Snape.

"I shall tell you of love and loss you don't know either, none of you."

Snape looked up to the picture on his wall. The picture Hermione knew to be Sirius Black as a youth and in true thespian fashion addressed it.

_I have loved and lived,  
I have lost and died.  
The line between the two was thin,  
one false move and it can be blown away.  
Like a feather in the wind,  
the power it wields rises up like a storm.  
No person can control it;  
It becomes a needed piece of your being.  
Once gone it can never be replaced,  
Leaving you cold, and empty.  
Hungry you will become,  
Starving without relief to be seen.  
Reaching for something close enough to touch,  
Yet far enough away to scream.  
Nothing can ever describe the feeling,  
A feeling of completeness.  
But with joy comes pain,  
And with pain comes sorrow.  
It's a circle,  
A never ending circle.  
Once you enter the circle there is no escape,  
Held forever within its walls.  
Cruelly teased with a dream,  
A dream that will be shattered .  
With no mending,  
Once gone never to return.  
Leaving you an empty shell,  
of your former self.  
And yet the circle continues,  
Never ending its cycle.  
Only to let you think you have found a way,  
A way to fill the void.  
Only to be taken away,  
leaving you less and less the person you were.  
The person trapped within these walls,  
Doing the best you can.  
Trying to satisfy everyone,  
Giving pieces of yourself freely.  
Only to be torn apart,  
Viscously by the cycle.  
Leaving you to realize,  
There is no escape,  
From within these walls.  
_  
Hermione was clearly upset. She realised that the power of these reflections was not solely Snape's. They were hers and everyone else in the room that had in any way lost a loved one. Feeling humbled for the second time in two days she got her bag and started walking to the door, as she was previously requested, and opening it turned to look back at Ron.

She wanted to say to him. 'I love you too. Though not the way you want me to, not yet, but I'm working on it, I will get there, soon, I promise. Just be patient with me.' But instead, she settled for a smile, and turning to Snape, "I'm sorry sir. I didn't mean to be so rude. Ron and I are very upset at the moment and we have not slept well. Please forgive our outburst."

"Very well, but you will stay at the end of class and explain your behaviour. Now sit down."

The potions class flew by, and strangely enough neither Ron nor Mione were even remotely concerned as to their punishment. They had fought without Harry together as a team, and they realised at that moment that was what they always seemed to have been.

"I am not going to say anymore about your punishment. It was fitting apology seeing you grovel at the doorway." Neither Ron nor Mione remembered any such grovel but thought it wise to stay quiet.

"Potter and Draco are together, and safe. And before you ask where, I can only say that they are together and that is that. Now if I hear you speak of this to any one, I will conjure the greatest forgetting charm anyone has witnessed and you won't even recognize your arse from your elbow, do I make myself clear?" They both silently nodded. "Good, you may go."

Hermione walked out with Ron and felt relieved that she at least had a mystery of a different sort to now unravel and this one wouldn't contain Harry in the final outcome.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16: Mione, All Mione

**Beta and co-author Lukanicus**

She walked out beside Ron and was relieved that Harry was safe but with the knowledge that she had a mystery of a different sort to unravel. Hermione looked at Ron out of the corner of her eye as butterflies swarmed in her stomach. What was this? Why was she suddenly feeling like this and why only around Ron? She had enjoyed similar feelings when she was with Victor Krum but surprisingly for her never around Ron until now.

Due to the coming war against Voldemort and the army of dark, it was common knowledge in Harry's inner echelon that he was the key to Dumbledore's victory.  
It was also expected that Harry would have covert training at a minutes notice. But he had never ever left them in the dark, not without, as much as a bye or leave.

Hermione also prided herself on her ability to get to know everything. She liked it that way. Some called it busy body like Snape. She preferred to describe it as having a healthy interest in the affairs of those around her.

She could not see where Draco came into all this. How was he with Harry? Why did Harry allow himself to be ensconced with him? He must be on a mission, yes, that must be it, and he is on a mission. 'Oh very good Harry,' she thought, 'get in amongst them, hit them from the inside.'

Talking to herself not really requiring an answer or seeking a dialogue she said, "Why Draco, why on earth would Harry want to go somewhere with Draco? It doesn't make sense, none of it does."

Nervously she looked straight ahead when she caught Ron looking at her.  
Their fingers accidentally brushed once and this caused her instantly to blush.  
Ron allowed her to go first into the transfiguration classroom. He sat down beside her, trying all the time just to act laid back and calm.

Hermione's thoughts were all over the place. Knowing she would not be able to pay attention, she quickly cast a spell on her quill to take notes for her. She lightly held it as it sped across the parchment. She had used this spell to great effect in the past and always made sure that she looked on the outside to be doing her own work. Ron had seen this before and just gave his normal 'oh that again' shrug. She was grateful to the quill for the much-needed notes.

The bushy haired girl let her mind wonder to Harry (whenever Hermione thought about herself in the third person she always saw herself as the bushy haired girl).  
She loved him. Of course she did. How could she not? He was modest, brave, courageous and oblivious to how gorgeous he really was. He was also shy and insecure, which as all will agree, are intoxicatingly sexy traits for a guy to have. He made her feel safe yet at the same time, she felt like she needed to take care of him and protect him from the world, just like a sister.

She thought briefly of Rita Skeeter and growled. Hermione had literally wanted her dead for what she had done to Harry in the past. Ron shot her a look.  
In his mind the little ginger Ron was again saying, "She's thinking about him AGAIN" Harry always seemed to fall into trouble and stumble into danger. Let her mind wonder to Harry. Ron and her, faithfully, following behind him.

It had become clear to her that Ron was jealous of Harry. Yet Hermione could not figure out why. Ron had everything Harry wanted; a family who loves him and a normal life. Harry hated being a celebrity. No matter what he did, the raven haired, green-eyed boy could not escape the spotlight. One moment the public loved him, and then hated him. He was constantly being stared at and whispered about. Why would Ron want all of that? Ron's jealousy had almost ended their friendship back in fourth year. Why couldn't Ron understand that Harry was born to be a hero? He was a reluctant one at that.

Ron, he was just as brave and courageous. Ron was loyal, stubborn and hotheaded. He had the most beautiful puppy dog blue eyes and the cutest freckles on his nose, and he had a really nice bum. Hermione actually had a Colin Creevey original of Ron when he had let his towel slip in the shower as he had still too much soap in his eyes. Colin was there trying to get a picture of Harry for the HPFC, instead got a semi wooded Ron with lots of soap in his eyes. Hermione actually had to borrow some galleons from Harry so she could buy it from him and then put a forgetful charm on him with regards to it. Hermione quite often imagined what the rest of Ron would be like in a suitable scenario but she quickly grasped her thoughts back. Looking at Ron who had the stereo typical look that he had shown hundreds of times before, this one was look number three, 'I'm so jealous of him.'

"Miss Granger?" Hermione looked up at her name being called.

"Yes professor?" Hermione answered.

"I asked you to explain the mechanism behind the animagus transformation," Professor McGonagall replied with a frown.

"Sorry professor. I was adding to my notes," she carefully lied. With a nod from the strict professor, she quickly explained how the animagus spell worked. Class ended and they quickly left for lunch. Ron grabbed her arm. They stopped and watched the rest of the students filter past.

"Want to grab something from the kitchen?" Ron asked. "We can find an empty classroom to talk."

"Sure," she answered.

The house elves were only too happy to help. Hermione noticed Dobby kept looking at them. She realized the elf knew Harry was gone. Otherwise, he would be asking them about Harry. She tried to smile at the elf but Dobby would not meet her eyes. Ron carrying a basket of food led her from the kitchen to some unused classroom. They spread their meal on the desktops.

"So where do you think they've got them hidden?" Ron wondered. "Do you think they're at…?" Ron started to question only to realize he could not say the name.

"Secrecy charm," Hermione informed him. "No I doubt the headmaster would allow Malfoy there."

"So where are they?" Ron demanded.

"Probably still here in the castle. We should check the map," she suggested.

"What I want to know is why Harry is with that Junior Death Eater?"

Ron rolled his eyes at her. "Harry knows what he's doing. Leave Malfoy alone, Harry would have gone willingly I'm sure. Stop worrying about who he is with, and let's start worrying about where he is."

"Why are you so calm about them being together? Do you know something Ron?"

"Why are you so upset?" Ron snapped.

"Because he's our best friend!" she returned.

"Or is it because you wish you were hidden away with him?" Hermione blushed.

"I just want to know he's safe," she heatedly replied. "Don't you?"

"The professor said he's safe."

"But we don't know that!"

"He is with Malfoy. He will be safe, trust me."

"Trust you! What's gone wrong with you? You hate Malfoy."

"So, it's not what I think about him that will matter, Harry lov…" Ron tailed off this conversation and tried to act as if he had not said anything.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean? You do know something"

"Give it a rest Hermione. There are other things besides Harry Potter to worry about," Ron scolded.

Ron realizing that he had said too much already. Well he realized he knew Harry was gay. He realized he knew Draco was, the rest was patchy, but he knew he had to say no more. Offense he decided was the best defense.

"How can you say that? Harry could be in danger."

"Does everything always have to be about him?" Ron exploded. "What about me? What about you? We're his best mates. If who ever he is hiding from can't find him and then decides to turn there direction to his friends, we should be worried about our safety. Who do you think they're going to go after if they can't get a hold of Harry?"

"We're safe Ron. Professor Dumbledore will protect us and Hogwarts is the safest place for us."

"Not safe enough for Harry though was it"

Ron looked as if all this was starting to get to him with his head was hanging low. "We always have to protect him," Ron muttered.

"Ronald Weasley! I can't believe you said that!" Hermione admonished. "He's your best friend."

"Some best friend! Didn't bother to tell us goodbye and left us to fend for ourselves."

"I'm sure he wasn't given a chance."

Ron had done it. He had successfully taken the conversation away from Draco's involvement, with skill he thought. He was going to have to concentrate on what he said to make sure he kept Hermione wrong footed. He knew that Harry would tell Hermione and him eventually that he was a poof. He just did not want to be the one to do the outing for him.

Enjoying having Hermione's undivided attention he went on, "There you go! You are always defending him. I'm always wrong and Harry is always perfect!" Ron snapped.

Hermione reached out to touch his arm to give comfort. Ron about to flinch away from her decided against it and allowed her hand to rest delicately on his arm.  
Ron's eyes pierced into Hermione's soul. He was at one with her finally, it was not all smooches at dawn, far from it but it was a start.

"That's not true Ron. Harry isn't perfect. He's stubborn and rash. He jumps into things without thinking them through…"

"You still prefer him to m…..." Ron tried to complain, but was over taken by the wondrous sensation of Hermione's lips against his. Kissing him passionately, but stopping to laugh, Hermione was rolling around the floor laughing.

"Oh Ron I do love you so, have you never kissed a girl before, you don't need to look so fearful"

"I wasn't, I was just winded. Yes, that's it, winded, you caught me by surprise. I've been told that I am a very good kisser actually."

"Really"

"Really" Ron moved right up close to Hermione and spoke the next really with his mouth touching hers, "And what's more, I have a nice bum as well."

Laughing together, they embraced for the first time and then quickly got up and chased each other around the room till laughing and exhausted, they looked into each other's eyes.

"Do you really want to do this, we can wait if you want, I will understand"

"You may but right now Ron, I want more than anything to be here with you. I have an idea of what's going on with Harry..."

Ron interrupted, "You always have an idea on everything. But for now, I'm just going to give you one thing to think about."

Kissing him passionately, she giggled her next line at him, "Is it a big worry?"

Ron pulled Hermione close to his waist.

"Oh Ron" Hermione wickedly giggled.

"You'll see, you'll see"


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17: In the Company of Wolves

Beta and co-author Lukanicus

Remus Lupin had been on a long-term deep undercover assignment for the order. He had actually forgotten the exact date that this assignment started, but he knew that as he was amassing more information, the more dangerous and difficult the battle ahead was going to be.

Swansea was the first destination he had, had to apparate. There he shadowed a small splinter cell of Death Eaters. They were all in the early thirties and were mostly Slytherin from Remus' own time at Hogwarts. They were under the direct leadership of a man Remus thought would always end up serving the dark side, a short wizard called Luke Jones.

This cell just seemed to be interested in taking in new batches to be processed. However, batches of 'new what?' Remus never actually got to find out, since on the second day of the stake out at the old gothic Clyne Chapel that they were using, Remus got a scent on the breeze that made him decide, there and then, that he was in danger of being caught. The scent was of a long ago past that he remembered with vile, unmistakable contempt and loathing.

This was more than a memory. This enemy had tried, on numerous occasions to turn him. This was someone who had bled Muggle babies over him as a child to encourage his ferocity. This was someone who had tried to kill him and his friends when they tried to fight in the last war against Voldemort. She had succeeded in killing three of his watch that day. Without mercy, she had ripped out the throats of his three fellow wards of light. Yes, this was someone who would undoubtedly remember his scent as much as her own, being someone who had raised him in semi depraved infancy, hoping that when he turned into the werewolf that he would become that he would serve her master against Dumbledore. This was his sister Chaeli.

Remus quickly removed the glamour that was making him appear as a tree and apparated out of there. He did not realize that he had left a rag on the stone next to where he was. Within seconds that stone had a visitor, a visitor with the most dazzling black eyes, and soul to match. He had been noticed.

Remus had made a mental note that he should tell Dumbledore about the sighting of his sister in Wales. However, He reckoned that her presence there could be for any number of reasons and as she had not noticed him, he thought it best to carry on with his surveillance work. He went from Wales, to Scotland where there was similar activity to what he had witnessed before as was Sweden, Denmark and Spain. Three months later, his duties took him into England and the outskirts of the city of Stoke. Once there he witnessed another splinter cell in action. This time the work that was being carried out by the Death Eaters was more noticeable and the packages they were processing were eerily recognizable.

They were people. More than that, they were Muggles that all looked like they had been stupefied, row upon row of them. Remus' heart skipped more than a beat when he saw who was presiding over this Muggle farm. It was another of his school hood foes, and one of the most evil wizards Lupin had come across. It was Lucius Malfoy.  
Lupin had transfigured himself into a squirrel, and with a sound enhancing spell he listened to what Malfoy was instructing a sand elf, who was directing a line of perhaps thirty Muggles into a circle.

"Who is your Master?" Malfoy was asking, waiting for a reply.

"What, cat got your tongues, ha-ha, ah yes I forgot you can't talk can you?"

Malfoy was giving the most convincing performance of his life that he was indeed mad. "Fama" Malfoy raised his wand and everyone in the circle could speak again.  
Screams of pain and anger resonated across the quarry where they were standing.

Lucius just stood there laughing. The more terrified was the group of Muggles, the more amused he had become. He was joined on the Dais he had perched on by another familiar character. She was looking at the assembled Muggles too, but more so as a possible tasty snack.

"Let us go, you fucking weirdo," One of the younger men in the circle shouted at Lucius.

"Oh why would I want to do that, when I'm having all this fun," sniggering he walked away. "Pitiful Muggle, the Dark Lord has the right idea about your kind. Hahaha, when he assembles groups like thi…"

"Shut the fuck up you fucking long haired…"

He never got to finish the statement. As soon as he had got to 'haired,' Lucius signalled to his companion to silence this Muggle. She did, pouncing from her spot twenty feet away, the finger nails on her right arm turning into dagger like claws. She swiped violently down at the Muggle man's head, tearing the front of his skull away, his body still twitching from latent energy. He died instantly.

Licking her fingers Chaeli sniffed the air. She could smell something familiar, but not too familiar. Putting it down to the thrill of the kill, she ignored it, but continued smelling the air deliberately. Lucius joined her, looked down his nose at the mutilated corpse in front of him and ignored the sound of the screaming  
Muggles.

"We need to try this last live test now. Then report on the progress, so that the Dark Lord can plan his attacks against Dumbledore and the venerable fucking Potter. He is anxious to know how the experiment looks as well as performs so take a picture before we start and after we finish.

"As you wish, master."

Chaeli, apart from being one of Voldemort's most ruthless killers was also the bodyguard for Lucius Malfoy. They were equally spaced from the stupefied corpse on either side, and in the centre of the circle was a bevelled crystalline pillar. Lucius surveyed the assembled circle and realised that they were one short now that one of the captives had met an untimely end. Lucius pouted that he was one man short. Chaeli flew through the air and to Lupin's utter dismay, wrapped her talon like claws around his sciurromorophic form.

"What have you got there? Chaeli, come we need a photo taken, put that squirrel down. He can replace the naughty Muggle you killed."

Being too stunned to remove the glamour so that he could fight his sister, Lupin just played dead. She positioned him in the exact spot that the dead man was, "Say Cheese."

Screams from the Muggles were even louder as Chaeli took pictures of all the captives whilst they still lived. Lupin's mind was clearing just in time for him to hear Malfoy cast the spell.

"Avada Kedavra," a green light shot from his wand at the pillar and then ricocheted in the direction of all the captives in its outer circle. Lupin saw one after the other die instantly. As the spell approached him, he just about managed to remove his glamour as the spell back fired against him. Now fully transformed as himself, he had his wand out to try and counter the spell before anybody else died. But he realised that he had to get out of there and quick. Hexes and spells came at him from all directions as Death Eaters quickly tried to halt the intruder. He said the spell to apparate, just as he was about to apparate out of there Chaeli ripped at him, tearing his arm off as he disappeared without a trace.

"It was your brother. Chaeli, did you get him, is he dead?"

"He has lost a lot of blood and his arm will not mend without one special ingredient that he doesn't have. He will not live until morning. He had not enough strength to apparate far. He will still be in the local area."

"Send search parties out after him. I want his corpse here before the day is done."

Remus had used all the strength he had left to complete one last action, to get to Dumbledore and warn him. He arrived just outside the gates to Hogwarts,  
luckily for him Hagrid was walking by with Fang.

"Remus, god what's happened to you. Get away fang, let's get you to the infirmary straight away."

Remus whispered a name to him and Hagrid realising he was giving a dying man his last wishes took him to the person he wanted most. Barely alive and hardly able to talk, Hagrid lay him down on Professor Snape's desk. He was sure he would be safe, with the one person he wanted to see before he died.

"Remus, my god what have they done to you. Granger, get Madame Pomfrey. Weasley fetch the Headmaster. The rest you insignificant trolls, GET OUT!"

Looking down at the battered and bloody near lifeless figure on the floor, Severus felt like he had died and then died again.

"Who ever did this to you will pay, I promise you my love, they 'will' pay."


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18: Like to Get to Know You Well**

**Beta and co-author Lukanicus**

Harry lay on the soft fur rug and looked up at the stars. They had enchanted the ceiling to show the Northern Lights, just as they had always remembered them. Draco was nestling his head into Harry's lap, all the time resisting the urge to take a little kiss, lick or nibble. Just lying there enjoying the quiet that they knew would not last long. They were on their last day at Privet Drive.

Although they have had no contact from anyone since there incarceration, they both knew that it was fast approaching the time where secrecy, would cease to be such an abundant luxury. Letting the situation move his creative side, Draco pointed his finger at the stars. And with a careful writing like action, he started to inscribe some words that seemed to burn into the sky.

I am a man  
You are my Universe  
So Bright in my Sky  
Your Bravery is the Sun,  
So bright and intelligent  
Your warmth stimulating my mind and soul   
Keeping me warm like no other  
Your heart is the Moon  
Romantically watching me as I sleep  
Your eyes are my stars, twinkling bright  
Guiding me on my path from the darkness  
Your personality is the ocean  
Sometimes wild, other times calm, always dangerously exciting  
Your Hands are like the sand on the beach  
Moulding my body to your whim  
Your lips are my gift  
I look forward to each minute of each day  
And as now and till the end of time  
I am all this and more for you my love

Harry held Draco in his arms and for moments was speechless, "I can't help it, I just can't think of anything at the moment apart from how much I love you."

"Farore is making you a softy love," a feint playful giggle came out from under his breath as he half expected Draco to start a toy fight that would lead to mind blowing sex, but nothing.

"Draco, are you ok? It's not like you to sulk, not since…"

Turning to look at Harry, Draco had a strange questioning look on his face.

"I asked Farore to leave us alone for a while. I composed that to you as the words came to my head. I wanted you to know how I feel, not how something that I have become may think about something you have become. I just sort of fancied a day with my boyfriend, and for us not to be super beings. Do you mind?"

"No of course not," Harry thought that it was the most beautiful thing anyone has ever said to him.

"Do you know that I can tell you how many freckles you have on your bum, your back, neck and legs? I know the length of your penis when soft and hard, the precise spot where I need to put my finger to make you come. I know the exact amount of pressure that is needed when massaging your feet for you to whimper like a baby. I can tell when you are about to come before you can. I can relax myself and flex myself the way that turns you on most with total knowledge that I am doing it all perfectly the way you want. Furthermore, all the things I have just said about what I know about you, you know and then some about my body."

"Draco angel, what are you trying to say? What's worrying you?"

"Oh nothing Harry, I'm not worried. I'm far from that. I'm deliriously in love with you. It's just a little thing that happened this morning that got me thinking."

"What about?"

"Breakfast"

"Breakfast?"

""Yes Breakfast, I lay watching you sleep and considering that we had fucked none stop for three hours before we slept last night -"

Harry leant back against the cushions, hands behind his head with a very unashamed smug look on his face,

"Yes it was amazingly fabulous, but what's that got to do with breakfast?" he said with a little giggle.

"Nothing really, it's just that you looked so beautiful at peace. I thought that you must be starved. I was, so I gently got up so as not to wake you and went into the kitchen. I was going to make you breakfast, and then it dawned on me. I didn't have a clue what you liked to eat, something as basic as that and I didn't know. It worried me, so much so that, I asked Farore to not show for a while. I need to get to know the boy that I used to fight. You don't mind, do you?"

"What? You can talk to Farore? That's cool. How long have you been doing that?"

"Since the first day I think, not really talking just sort of communicating I suppose at first. Then when you, Din entered my soul, and stopped the pain that I had about you. I could sort of hear her then. She doesn't speak the same as we do. It's more like sounds, sort of musical."

"I feel like I talk to din, but it's only my voice that I hear. He never talks in his own tones. It's like we are telepathically connected."

Looking at Harry but not saying a word, _"You mean like us Harry. Yes I have been able to read your thoughts since the first time we made love."_

"That is so cool. I can't read your mind though!"

Harry found this a little strange but didn't want to complain about it. He didn't really want to be able to do that he thought. He had enough trouble with his own thoughts, without having somebody else's pop into his head also.

"Can you tell what I'm thinking now then?"

_"Harry James Potter, take your mind out of my boxers"  
_

"Hehehe…Only joking."

"Ok, what I think we should do is go outside for a walk. We have been cooped up in here for too long. We need to stretch our feet, what say you?"

"I would love that. We better be careful though, you know how easy it is for us to get carried away."

"We'll be fine love, just keep your mind above my waist if you can?"

"Ok, but can't we have a quick shower and a lick of your, you know?" Harry signalled with a suggestive nod towards Draco's behind that he wanted more than a shower. Winking he waited for Draco's response. Draco just turned and walked away, towards the stairway. Harry presumed he was getting changed when he heard the trickle of the shower water and a voice jumped into his head.

_"I'm all wet Harry, you have thirty minutes"_

Harry didn't need asking twice. He was in the bathroom, and before you could say Quality Quidditch Quickens Quantitative Quotients. Draco was bent over the bath, legs spread wide apart and Harry's tongue was skilfully paying great attention to Draco's crack. Admiring every inch of his body, Harry was rock solid and as his tongue slipped in and out of Draco's opening. His thoughts were like a loud speaker to him.

"_I fucking love enjoying your body Harry. I want to do this to you every day for the rest of our lives"_

As Harry pushed his thick cock into Draco wet but tight opening, he heard Draco groan in pleasure

"I'm going to hold you to that love."

Fifty minutes later and two ejaculations each, Draco and Harry dried each other off and went downstairs to the hall. It was cold outside.

"Muggle Fleece jackets, two pairs of gloves and woolly hats please." He shouted succinctly. The items quickly appeared, and they were all kitted out for the cold. They both opened the front door of the Dursley's and went outside into the midday sun.  
It was much colder than they had anticipated. Being a Sunday there wasn't a lot of activity, a couple of children playing ball, a middle aged man trying to fix his car.

"What on earth is he doing, his hand are black Harry?"

It was obvious to Harry that Draco had never seen somebody trying to change a spark plug. He thought no explanation was needed so just playfully shrugged, walking out of the little housing development that contained Privet Drive. They quickly came across the local shops and a little café.

"I'm starved Harry. Shall we have some food in here?"

"Great, my belly thinks my throat is cut. I'm that hungry."

They entered the small transport style café. Draco thought that it was a bit of a dump, but he was hungry. At this moment he also realised that Harry must have mellowed him. In the past he would never have been seen dead in a place like this. They were greeted with a contemptuous look by an old lady with a cigarette dangling from her bottom lip.

"Can I help ya, cock"

"I beg your pardon, I'll have you known I do…."

"Yes, a table for two please, thank you."

"She's from the north, it's a greeting, not a come on."

"Oh my, hahaha, you will have to teach me some of these sayings before I get myself in trouble."

"Will do love."

"Michael, Mic… oh there you are cock. Show these two lads to a table will ya duck?" Entering the café from the back kitchen, a boy of around the same age maybe a year older than both came into view wearing a tight white vest over tanned rippling muscular arms. His shoulders and chest were very well developed and he was wearing tight faded jeans that went up the crack of his bum. He was very certain that he looked good enough to be on the menu himself, and had an appetite to match.

"Yes mum?" gesturing to Draco and Harry he showed them to a table in the corner.  
Draco thought he was looking Harry up and down most blatantly. Licking his lips he stood with his little note pad and asked if they would like anything.

Addressing Harry solely he offered, "Would you like some coffee, Cappuccino I bet?"

"Some tea would be nice what do you think Dra…"

"I bet you like a big head on yours don't you. I like getting a big head on mine too."

"Hiccup, sorry, do you have the menu please?"

_"Draco help, he's coming on to me"  
_  
"Just going to the toilet Harry, you order for me please."

Giggling, he got up and left the table. He thought Harry could deal with him. It was funny seeing someone else, see Harry as he did.

"So Harry what can I get you? If you ask nicely you can have me between two slices of bread."

Coughing Harry looked at the table. He had never been chatted up by anyone before, let alone someone in public.

"I think I would prefer you serve us some tea if you don't mind?"

Rubbing his crotch, which was just at Harry's eye level, Michael was determined to get his man, he asked Harry straight out.

"I'll get you both some tea, yours is on the house gorgeous. And after you finish, if you'd like, you can come out back and have the best blow job of your life."

Harry was crimson faced and totally embarrassed now, he didn't answer, and instead he got up, to leave. "Oh where are you going gorgeous, Oooh… nice arse."

_"DRACO, get the fuck..."  
_  
"There we are. That's better. Where were we? Did you order Harry?"

"Oh he's ordered alright, a place in my bed later, grrrhhh."

Draco chuckled slightly then leaning towards the boy, beckoned him to move closer. Then putting on his very best Slytherin voice, spoke in long slow meaningful phrases.

"You like my boyfriend do you?"

Receiving a nod he continued, "Guess what he did to me before we came here today?"

Beckoning the boy forward he sexily gave a running account of what Harry had done to him, complete with a totally fictitious and totally over the top whipping that Harry liked so much, the nipple clamps, cock rings and the fisting, and offering to show him where Harry would cut him with a knife for talking about sex in public. Michael's demeanour changed and he quickly went into the kitchen, not to return.

"Thanks, I was getting worried there for a minute."

"No worries, everyone at school looks at you that way. I'll have to get used to it, I know your mine. They can all look. Come on here's the food. Let's eat"

They finished their food and after a walk around the local shopping district where Harry bought Draco a couple of Madonna CDs and some sexy briefs. They returned to the Dursley's house and planned on having their last night together in each others arms just asking the questions that they both wanted answered the most.

"Hot tub, strawberry bubbles and candles please." Draco shouted. No sooner had he spoke than in the middle of the room appeared a large wooden bathe big enough for four, overflowing with strawberry scented bubbles. All around the room beautifully romantic candles floated in the air.

"Rain, Madonna please." Harry shouted as he entered the room naked, walked over to his lover, lifted him in his arms and stepped into the bath.

"What food do you hate Harry? Tell me the three worst things for you to eat and the nicest three things."

Kneeling in front of Harry, Draco started to wash him, gently and lovingly, letting his favourite singer serenade them.

"I hate sprouts, marmite and tapioca, Yuk; I love your bum, your cock and your sper…"

"Harry, I said food, not me. Really you have a one track mind."

Harry nodded at Draco's groin reminding him that they weren't that different as Draco was already erect. Ignoring those urges, Draco continued to ask Harry questions and answer Harry's in turn, learning more about the little things that made them what they were…

All of a sudden, Din and Farore woke from their forced slumber. Both boys could see their unmistakable aura's glowing all around them like defensive shields.

"What's happening? Draco…"

"Somebody is coming, and they are spooked by it Harry."

Whoosh

All of a sudden Dumbledore Apparated into the room. Din immediately stunned him with a red spike of energy. Harry shouted not to hurt the headmaster. And he was released.

"I see you are controlling your new powers. It's good to see you both again. I have waited for so long to see you, and missed you so, so much."

"Professor, we haven't…"

"Harry, he isn't talking to us. He is talking to them. He is talking to hi-"  
Draco wasn't sure if the readings emanating from Dumbledore were accurate and wanted to speak to Farore later when alone so he didn't continue.

Silence reigned for a few minutes when Dumbledore shattered it, "I am sorry to disturb you but you must come back to the school straight away. It's Remus. He's dying."


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19: Nehru's Return**

**Beta and co-author Lukanicus**

Draco did not much care for Remus. He had never bought into the Gryffindor way of eulogizing teachers that was popular, obviously apart from his Godfather Severus Snape who Draco adored his 'Uncle Severus', although he would not admit it freely. They had a job to do. As long as they appreciated the genius that was Draco Lucius Malfoy then he was happy with them. Draco did however find it intolerable that Severus had never even remotely tried to like his lover, Harry.

To Draco, Harry was the epitome of all that was good. He was not alone, as the entire wizarding world seemed to have the same opinion that Harry Potter was god.  
Draco was not actually aware that for some considerable time, his Godfather was actually in a very covert relationship with Remus Lupin. He had been an on-again-off-again type relationship all through their teenage years.

Even James and Sirius did not really know how serious they were about each other until on a full moon evening in March one year, a very stupid prank by Draco's father nearly cost Severus his life. He was at the Whomping Willow trying to follow James and Sirius to see what they were doing, especially upon seeing that they seemed to be bringing a meal into the belly of the willow. Lucius decided, as he always did, that he would sneak up on them, gather enough evidence on their wrong doings and then report them to their Head of House. The Whomping Willow was very much 'OUT OF BOUNDS.' What he did not count on was the fact that once inside the Willow, James had transfigured into an Animagus Stag and Sirius into a big black dog. Lucius was totally unaware that the friends stood by Remus this way so that he would not get into trouble. They blocked his exit should he attempt to escape the shackles that they had place on him.

That particular night Lucius did a stupefy charm on James and Sirius as their backs were to him. They fell to the floor immediately before they could do anything about it. Lucius then proceeded to tease the werewolf that they had shackled. He did not know that Remus was that werewolf, as he was sending sparks and quick electric shock spells at the werewolf. He did not realise that he was actually playing with a very dangerous creature indeed, apart from the fact that you never play chicken with a werewolf. More importantly, you do not play chicken with a werewolf that has a pathological loathing for every fibre of your soul.

Lucius tormented the werewolf with spell after spell always making sure, he was just out of reach from its sharp claws. Lucius kept this going on for hours. By the time that Lucius was bored enough to decide that he was going to finish this particular fun, James and Sirius were actually out of the effects of the spell but without there wands. Since Malfoy was highly fuelled and was complete with wand, they had a problem. That is when Lucius flicked his wand and before either of them could say boo, they were shackled to the wall near Remus. In the background, Severus had come to visit Remus. Normally by this time, James and Sirius had normally left, and Severus knowing he was safe, would just snuggle up to Remus. Upon Severus entering the cave's chamber, Lucius Malfoy turned his wand into a sword. He laughed at the two friends, who were screaming at him to stop.

"Malfoy don't, you don't know what you are doing. You are killing an innocent creature."

"You think I care about that. I don't care. It won't be the first time I have killed an innocent, hahahahahaha."

Lucius lunged forward, his sword outstretched, a smirk on his face and thrust it straight at the werewolf.

Severus had left his wand in his room. Since he was sideways to Lucius, he could not tackle him to the floor. He had only one way of stopping Lucius from stabbing his lover, he had to throw himself at Lucius to try and throw him off target. He was sure once he had knocked him to the floor that he was going to thrash him. Severus was not normally a fighter but someone had threatened the only person who ever showed him any love.

"No…." Severus had lunged too soon and instead of knocking Lucius over, he took the full brunt of the sword in the stomach"

"Growlllllllllllllllllllllllllllll"

Remus was ripping at the shackles that were holding him. He pulled them free of the wall. He swiped at Lucius knocking him fully across the cave like room. Lucius was knocked out instantly. Remus bounded towards Lucius in a very menacing fashion. Showing vicious teeth and frothing at the mouth in his mad rage, the werewolf opened his huge jaws and lunged down toward Lucius' neck, just about to kill him in one effortless momentous bite.

"REMUS! NO! STOP!"

James and Sirius looked at each other to see which one of them had screamed such a plea, giving each other blank stares. They looked at Snape, who lay on the ground on his side with his hands outstretched to Remus pleading deeply for him to have mercy.

"Please my love, do not kill him. They will take you away and I would die without you. Let him go. I need you more alive than I need to see that bastard dead."

Remus swiped Lucius one more time knocking him across the room, but leaving him alone. Then he quickly rushed to Severus side and picking him up in his arms and howled.

"OWHOOOOOOOOOOO"

The spell that was binding James and Sirius broke and they rushed over to see what they could do for Snape. Remus growled ferociously at them. He was in protective mode and did not know what else he could do in his current form other than protect his lover. Sirius picked up Lucius' wand and pointed it at Remus.

"Sorry dear friend, it's for the best. Stupefy."

With that, Remus was stunned. Sirius rushed up and performed an Imoblius for safe measure. Then making sure Lucius was alive, conjured some bandages and a stretcher and carried Snape to the infirmary using a Locomotor spell.

Lucius was carried to the entrance to Hogwarts after having an Obliviate charm levied on him by James to remove his memories of this evening. Since they hated Lucius Malfoy, he was left there to ponder his injuries when he awoke. They held Lucius in such contempt that they would have been happy if Remus had bitten his head off but conceded to Snape's wishes.

They left Snape with Madame Pomfrey whilst giving an acceptable tale of how a flying accident had caused the accident and Snape had fallen off his broom onto a sharp fence. A story that they knew Madame would not believe. But they also knew that she would be more concerned with mending Snape's wounds than arguing semantics with them.

Looking at James outside, Sirius just said one word, "Remus."

They rushed to the Whomping Willow to find that their best friend had freed himself from his confines. Where the hell is he?

James said, "I can bet we know where he will want to be."

Rushing along the outside courtyard that would inevitably lead to the infirmary, they came across the figure they were expecting. What they did not expect, was their best friend, crying uncontrollably at a window. Remus was still lupine in appearance with claws dug into the stone windowsill so he could get the best sight of what was inside.

Sounding like a bear growling the next words coming from Remus shocked and moved both James and Sirius to tears, "Severus, I love you. Don't die, Owhoooooooo, Owhoooooooo"

"You could have told me about those two. I always share with you. James that is some fucked up shi..."

"Sirius I didn't know. Honest, I didn't know. I always thought he was in love with Lilly. I always thought that, well, you know that he could be gay. But I didn't really want to push the subject."

"What shall we do now? He will want to talk about it. Are we ready to talk about it? I'm not."

"Whatever he wants, we will do. I hope that when somebody loves me, they will love me as much as Snape loves him tonight."

They both just sat there watching the werewolf at the window. Watching, just watching and waiting, the sun started to rise and with it, their naked friend returned to them, exhausted and weak. He lay shivering on the ground.

"Let's get him to the dorms. We can ask what he wants to do when he is rested. I'll go and see Snape in the morning and let him know that he's ok. He probably will be worried."

Taking Remus in his arms, James carried his cold naked body all the way to the Gryffindor Dormitory. It was barely light, so there was little chance of being seen. Putting Remus to bed, both Sirius and James headed for the showers. They were both cold, tired, and now that that the crisis was over, very angry. They could not wait to catch up with Malfoy and give him a good sound beating. This time he was not getting away with it.

"I'm going to make sure that bastard can never father children by the time I'm finished. So help me James, I swear it."

Both boys lathered up and spent several quiet minutes in the heat of the showers, totally oblivious to the others actions. This was always the case when it was shower time, always shared, always a masturbation situation would arise. Neither Sirius nor James had ever looked at the other when this happened. Then turning to each other, hardons in hand, with looks bordering on repulsion on their faces, they realized that they normally had a wank with their other friend, the one who that had just spectacularly proved, he was fucking Severus Snape.

Sitting in a chair remembering those days, Severus finished recounting the story as was told so many times over the years to him by Remus himself, especially so when James died, and whilst Sirius was in Azkaban.

"That was over twenty years ago, love. We have been together covertly conducting this relationship out of any spot light ever since. All because I was scared that people would think us freaks. Remy, don't you dare die on me. I haven't started to love you properly yet. They say life begins at forty." No one listening in would have recognized the sad lonely figure that sat at the side of his lover's deathbed was Severus Snape, Potions Master, all round nasty bastard. He was broken. The pain and the anxiety he was feeling at this time were unbearable. But he had to bare it. He had to believe that his lover, that his all-but-in-name husband, would survive.

Madame Pomfrey had skilfully tended his wounds but his arm would take a lot more magic than she possessed to repair. She feared the worst. She knew that Remus' lupine genetics would help, but there was an ingredient missing that she did not have. Only Remus could produce it, the will to survive.

Snape had not left his side since he was placed in the infirmary. He was never going to leave his side again. If he pulled through this, he had decided, he was going to marry Remus Lupin. Severus Lupin, had a nice ring to it he thought.

Remembering that Remus loved Severus to sing to him, nearly as much as he loved it when he did his make-believe TV shows for him. Although feeling that an emotional song may make him cry, it may also make him feel better. Severus sat up on the side of the bed and gently whispered the words that he had heard Remus sing to him after their hot passionate love session, just before his last mission

I'm not a perfect person.  
There's many thing I wish I didn't do  
But I continue learning.  
I never meant to do those things to you  
And so I have to say before I go  
That I just want you to know. 

(Tears were welling in Severus eyes. his heart was breaking seeing the love of his life laid suffering on the bed before him.)

I've found a reason for me  
To change who I used to be.  
A reason to start over new  
And the reason is you.

(Fighting the tears that wanted to flood, he asked for forgiveness for all the years that he made Remus deny their existence.)

I'm sorry that I hurt you.  
It's something I must live with everyday.  
And all the pain I put you through.  
I wish I could take it all away  
And be the one who catches all your tears.  
That's why I need you to hear.

I've found a reason for me  
To change who I used to be.  
A reason to start over new   
And the reason is you.

"He is singing with you. He is asking you not to cry. He says he will be well soon and will be with you, on the other side."

Snape turned to see Draco Malfoy standing before him. The Headmaster and Harry Potter stood alongside Draco. Draco's eyes were a mystifying emerald green.

Snape looked at him abruptly, "What the… how dare you play games near my love boy. Do you know what he means to me, DO YOU?"

"Take my hand."

Holding out his hand to Snape, he shared the thoughts that were in Remus' head. They were a mixture of love for Severus, sadness at his wellbeing, then nothing, Draco's had let his hand slip.

"Please I need to hear more, please."

"In order for us to be able to defeat Voldemort, we need the information the information that Remus is carrying in his head. If he dies, we may lose much more than just our dear friend. You know what is at stake. If you are going to do anything, now is the time." Dumbledore was addressing Harry. "Draco, can you read his mind, get the information that way?"

"No I can't. It would kill him. We need help Harry. I know we said we would not show our selves but if the power we hold can save even one life then we must do it."  
Harry's eyes searched Severus' and saw total fear, not fear of what was happening, but total fear of losing his lover.

The image was too much for Harry. He walked over to Draco. Taking his hands in his, he looked Draco in the eye.

"Harry he isn't going to last the night, we need to do something."

His red glow illuminated him in an instant, Farore's aura following suit. Everyone's thoughts were in the air, all magnified by the joining of Din and Farore.

_I'm not a perfect person._

HOW I HAVE MISSED YOU BOTH SO MUCH, I'M SORRY.

SEVERUS I NEED YOU.

I never meant to do those things to you and so I have to say before I go

TWO HUNDRED YEARS I HAVE WANTED TO SAY SORRY  
  
_And so it begins……………………………..  
_

Severus and Dumbledore looked on helplessly as Harry and Draco started to glow. Their auras combined to create a beautiful golden hue that was all encompassing.  
Dins wings were out at full stretch as he moved them gently back and forward encouraging his lover to open hers. When she did, the sight was quite spectacular, huge pure white feathers with silver and green end feathers.

Farore's body had a beautiful glowing green aura. Her face unmistakably Draco's was kindness and love personified. They both flew to the highest part of the infirmary and started to flap their angels wings in unison, turning in full circles as if the were both twirling like figure skaters with air as their ice. Then they joined and there was just one being awash with golden light.

The being descended and placed a hand on Remus whilst touching Severus at the same time. The light permeated every fibre of Severus' soul as he saw Remus lift in the air. This other worldly union of Harry and Draco creature bathed his lover with its angelic powers.

_THANK YOU, I HAVE WANTED TO BEG YOUR FORGIVENESS FOR SO LONG._

The glowing died down. Remus was on the bed. The room was coming back to normal. Yet only Dumbledore, Severus and Remus were there. The creature that was, was no more. It had left. Severus wondered for a brief moment, but only a moment, as he was touched on the arm by Remus. He had been saved.

Dumbledore was searching, his eyes all places at once looking for them but no luck.

"They said they will return when they have rested, saving me took some of there life essence. They need to recover fully before they can be seen again."

Remus was trying to talk while Severus was kissing and hugging him.

"How do you know Remus? Who told you these things? You were dying."

"They did when they were joining. Then when they had united, it was he who told me I would live and that they would need to rest."

"Who?" said Severus, "who told you? what was his name? Was it Harry, Draco?"

"They never said. They never said."

The reason by Hoobastank


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20: War Without End - Part 1

Beta and co-author Lukanicus

Remus Lupin was a very slender, almost wan looking man. There could be no mistaking his obvious attraction to both wizard and witch alike. He had animal magnetism by the bucket load. After all, He was a werewolf.

He was formerly a very well respected and gifted pupil and Professor at Hogwarts.  
However, for the past twenty years he had kept a silent tongue in his head, never revealing his true feelings and never showing publicly his affection for anyone. He always looked like he had so much affection to lavish on someone special if given half a chance. It looked like it would consume him sometimes.

Yes, Remus was a truly unique individual. However, he was not alone and never had been either all these years. He was under the strict instruction of his husband and lover not to divulge their secret for fear of the ignominy and shame. However, more so, his lover's thoughts were always to protect him from possible attack from the forces of Lord Voldemort. The person who had singularly owned his heart for so long was none other than Severus Snape, Potions Master, Professor, Dark Mark holder and all round bastard to everyone, but just plain old squiggy to Remus.

Remus had not been caught by his stupidity. The need to gather as much info on Voldemort's newest weapon nearly had him captured and very nearly killed. He could not save thirty innocent Muggles that day. He barely got out with his life. He was caught just at the moment he had to transfigure from a squirrel back to a wizard so he could apparate and seek help.

His bitch sister, Chaeli, Lucius Malfoy's personal bodyguard and Lord Voldemort's newest big bad, had seized an opportunity to grab him and in the process ripped his arm off.

By the time he had been found by Hagrid, the poison from Chaeli's attack had started to debilitate his immune system. His Lupine antibodies which although naturally stronger, were deadened. All that Severus could do was to try to stem the circulation of blood, keep the gaping wound clean, and hope that the potion, unction and poultices he was brewing would somehow have a miracle effect in keeping him alive. He knew this was not the case and that Remus was doomed.

Now that the union of Farore and Din had bought forth the celestial being Nehru, with ancient Godly magic had repaired his severed arm and cleansed him of poisons, Remus was on the way to a recovery and Severus was on the warpath. Since the celestial Nehru departed, to the heavens for all any one in the room knew, all that remained were Snape, Remus and Dumbledore in an infirmary that all of a sudden looked strangely dull and felt cold.

"Remus, we need to know what you saw. If we have a new weapon to fight, it is all the more important that we know now. Time will be of the essence." Dumbledore was looking very gravely at Remus and Snape pleading for information.

"Professor, he is too weak at the moment. I want him to rest," stroking Remus' arm. "He can discuss all of this after he has rested fully."

"NO, I WANT TO KNOW NOW…" Dumbledore was furious and his voice seemed like a temporary Sonorous had been cast.

"How dare you. Do not think for one minute that you are going to force my lover to relive the nightmare he has endured without adequate sleep. Now if you don't mind Professor kindly leave us."

Snape was as surprised at how masterful he was with the Headmaster seeing that the headmaster was taken aback by his rebellion.

"Very well, but I must speak with him in the first instance tomorrow, time is of the essence."

And with that, Dumbledore left the infirmary. Severus was left to lavish private affection on his love, Remus.

"I could have spoken to him Severus. You didn't need to turn him away like that. He is our leader after all!"

Snape did not comment. He just shrugged and looked mildly hurt at the rebuke Remus had just given him. Remus seeing that his slight chastisement had upset him turned his face into a smirk and altering his voice to one of playful banter. He pulled Severus on to the bed and started to tickle him.

"But thank you all the same my ickle Squiggy, my ickle hero," all the time giggling and feeling better the more responsive laughter he was hearing from his soul mate.

"Sto… it… hahaha, Ree…, hahaha, I can't cope, hahaha, I'm going to f…, hahaha, that does it reve…"

"Ahmm, excuse us sirs. Have you seen Professor Dumbledore? Somebody said that he was in here before with Harry."

Snape stopped the tickling induced laughter immediately. He stood up, approached the owner of the voice and in a low almost hissing voice he spoke to Hermione.

"Miss Granger, what you just saw here, was nothing more than an old wizarding remedy to speed up recovery. Do I make myself clear?"

"Looked more like you were getting tickled by a bloke to me," Offered Ron, stepping into view from behind Hermione.

"Hello Sir, nice to see you."

"Hahaha, you always did have a way of stating the opane Mr. Weasley. How's your father?"

"Oh, very well sir, I and Mione got him a new corkscrew… A device Muggles use to open bottles."

"How tediously primitive," spat Snape with loathing and contempt while throwing an annoyed look of 'get rid of these kids' at Remus and a 'god I despise you' look at Hermione and Ron.

"Squi…, don't make me get off this bed and spank you. You know I will. Remember what you said to me whilst I was near death? Something on the lines of if I survive you would…"

"You dare Remus Lupin! If you so much as finish that sentence you will wish you had died."

Remus had a huge grin on his face. Hermione looked fascinated and rested on one of the spare beds to get comfortable and not miss an ounce of gossip. Ron just stared at his feet, trying to act oblivious to what was going on.

"Come, come darling," Lupin continued whilst Snape's face got redder, "You said we were going to profess our love to the world and that you weren't going to make me live in denial anymore. Hermione get your wand out please!"

Hermione instantly obeyed the command, not knowing where she was to point it though. She glanced with a questioning look at Remus, who in turn gestured towards Snape with his eyes, "Ready Professor?"

"Now, be ready please because this must be a dastardly fiend, shape-shifted to resemble my lover of twenty five years."

"Cor Blimey!" was the very audible sound that came from Ron. Hermione just repeatedly looked back and forth between the smiling Lupin and, as she thought, 'a blind man on a motorbike would notice' the angry Snape, not blinking for fear of missing anything.

"Because the wizard I fell in love with would rather die than tell me a lie. Isn't that right Severus?"

"I am not ready to do that here, not in front of these…"

"Oh we don't mind Squish…" The death glare thrashed around in Ron's direction, took the smirk off his face but inwardly, he rejoiced that one line. Remus giggled. Then walked over to Severus, put his arms around his waist, pulled him towards him and kissed him gently on the nose.

"We have to start somewhere. I don't want to live another day away from you and having to hide my true feelings. If we have to start somewhere, let it be here where my life was saved. Please!"

Soul-searching black eyes met Remus' steely blue, bathing in each other's undoubted love. Hermione found a tear was rolling down her cheek. She welcomed the strong arms that were all of a sudden around her just as they were needed. Ron always knew just when he needed to be there.

"Are you sure this is what you want. There will be no going back. You do realize that?"

Nodding and giving him another gentle kiss on the lips, he answered, "It's what I have always wanted, to walk with my head high, knowing, everyone was aware I was the husband of the sexiest wizard in the world."

"Urgh, Yuk, OUCH, what was that for?"

"Shut it Ron."

Turning to Hermione and Ron, Snape took out his wand. Ron went to counter with his own but before he could.

"Idiotic boy, you're perfectly safe for now. I require your help, and of course, you will give it. WON'T YOU?"

"Err yes, of course, what?" they said at the same time. Hermione gave Ron a dig in the ribs to shut him up and proceeded to look open to any help that Snape required. She was having a great time with all this and the longer it went on the better.

"How can we help Sir?" Standing down from the bed and taking Ron's hand in hers, she awaited instruction. Whilst putting a silencing bubble around them so that what was said was not audible to Remus, Snape asked if they were familiar with Muggle Jazz. When Hermione informed him that she was quite good on a drum kit, and that her father was a great fan of that musical genre, Snape looked pleased. Asking what Ron knew made him smile even more as Ron had just finished a 'teach-yourself the double bass,' magical course and had been practicing with Hermione earlier. Amid giggles and hoots of how funny the two students thought this was going to be, Snape gave his instructions. Then dispelling the bubble, he flicked his wand again three times.

The beds turned into soft lounge seats and the walls turned into long seductive red velvet curtains. The effect was completed by a chandelier, a stage with 1950's style microphone stand with both Ron and Hermione in tuxedoes.

Gesturing for Remus to take comfort in a chair, he walked over to him, kissed him lightly on the forehead, "Very well Remy, as I promised, this is for you."

Two spotlights appeared, one upon Hermione on her drums and the other upon Ron with his huge Double Bass. Snape at the microphone clicked his fingers.

Never know how much I love you.  
Never know how much I care.  
When you put your arms around me  
I get a fever that's so hard to bear.   
You give me fever,

When you kiss me,  
Fever when you hold me tight.  
Fever

In the morning,  
Fever all through the night,  
Sun lights up the daytime.  
Moon lights up the night.  
I light up when you howl my name

And you know I'm gonna treat you right.

You give me fever,  
When you kiss me,  
Fever when you hold me tight.  
Fever,  
In the morning,  
Fever all through the night.

Severus loved Remus  
Remus you felt the same.  
When you put your arms around me,  
You said Sevee, baby, you're my flame.  
Thou givest fever  
When we kisseth,  
Fever with thy flaming youth,  
Fever, I'm a fire.  
Fever, yay, I burn forsooth.

Draco Malfoy and that Potter  
Had a very strange affair.  
You know Draco's daddy will try to kill him.  
Draco'll say daddy, no, don't you dare  
He gives me fever,  
With his kisses, fever when he holds me tight  
Fever I'm his Mrs.  
Daddy, won' t you treat him right.

Now you've listened to my story,  
Here's the point that I have made  
I am going to give you children.  
Be it Slytherin or Gryffindor heirs  
They'll give us fever  
When they kiss us,  
Fever as they grow, we learn  
Fever, till they're adults  
What a lovely home we've earned.

Walking over to Severus, Remus picked him up, and gently twirling around the room, whispered in his ear.

"That's always been our song darling, shame you couldn't have dressed as Stealia though."

Severus just leaned into his life, his love, his best friend in all the universe that was real to him was here on this spot. He was so thankful. He hated that it was to Harry Potter. But he pledged to himself that he would protect Harry with his life for the gift that he and Draco gave back to him, the life of Remus.

"Come on Ron let's leave them to it" Hermione whispered to Ron.

Ron did not argue. He was secretly pleased for Remus. He always liked him, and in a strange way for Snape. They exited the room leaving Severus and Lupin in a lover's embrace.

A couple of hours later being very sated, Severus turned to his lover. Staring into his eyes, he allowed his mind to stray to thoughts of a time without him as if he had not been saved. His melancholy prompted a quick reaction from Remus.

"It was Chaeli. She is with the dark lord and his death eaters."

"Don't my love don't speak of it now. Gain your strength and we can do this tomorrow" Severus actually wanted to know what had happened, the sooner the better for him.

"I came across a death eater camp in Wales and narrowly got away as Chaeli must have picked up my scent in the air. Before Apparating out of there, I saw them, processing bundles. I wasn't quite sure at the time what the bundles were. Following the trail further, I came across a quarry in Stoke and there were a huge number of these processed bundles. They were like on a conveyor belt, Severus it was awful."

Remus was clearly upset. Severus could see that the recollection was affecting him. He knew that Remus would have to speak of this anyway, so Severus held him and kissing the top of his head.

Remus continued, "They were Muggles, Severus. All tethered up like parcels. Mouths covered so they couldn't speak just like the dead animals in that abattoir we use sometimes, just hooked up, processed by those bastard sand elves. I needed to get a closer look so I changed myself into a squirrel and set myself on a shrub nearby.

"They fetched about thirty Muggle Parcels out and arranged them around a crystalline monolith. Then he appeared, Lucius Fucking Malfoy. He was laughing at the Muggles as if he had gone mad. He released their gags and they were all screaming and moaning as if they were scared for their lives. The sound was sickening Severus. I nearly lost control of my glamour at the sight. Then one of the Muggles, a young man in his thirties, started to curse and swear at Lucius. Next thing I knew Chaeli had soared through the air and ripped the front of the man's head clean off with one swipe."

Severus could feel nausea overtaking his every fibre. He steeled himself. He also had a grizzly feeling that Chaeli was going to die an equally dreadful death, and he intended that it would be at his hand.

"Malfoy just shrugged and complained about her ruining his little experiment. He told her that he was down one Muggle due to her proclivity for killing. Chaeli noticed my squirrel form and before I could escape she had stunned me and placed me in the same spot where the dead Muggle had been."

"Lucius stood on a raised platform in front of the circle. After exclaiming that the dark lord needed before and after footage of the experiment, he took a picture of the Muggles screaming and pleading for their lives." Remus was tearful and Severus was holding him tightly, realising the story was nearly at its end.

"Malfoy muttered something about this same thing occurring in every major capital city in the world and that the dark lord wanted to see how it was working as the previous 100 attempts weren't clinical enough, whatever that meant. Then he lifted his wand and flicking in the precise direction of the monolith cursed the Avada Kedavra spell at it. The Green fog left his wand, hit the crystal statue and engulfed it. The monolith shot out light of the same colour hitting one Muggle after the other in the chest. As its path progressed around the circle, each one fell down dead, drained of life and looking ancient. I think the life force remained in the monolith."

"When I saw the effects of the curse I quickly decided that leaving there at all speed was the order of the day. I transfigured on the spot and was immediately dodging spells from the death eaters who had seen my change. I had just narrowly missed the curse when out of nowhere, just as I was to apparate, Chaeli struck me and I lost my arm."

He gave a comforting rub to his arm, but the figure of Dumbledore appearing out of the shadows interrupted him, "I'm sorry to appear like this, I was hoping to hear you talk in your sleep."

Just as Severus was about to protest, Remus gestured that he should not. Waving an arm in the direction of the end of the bed Dumbledore said, "And the rest we know Remus. I presume?"

"Yes Albus, the rest happened right here."

"I fear that we are in graver danger than I first thought."

Both Snape and Lupin raised their eyebrows at this statement.

"It seems clear to me, that Voldemort is attempting to distract the army of light on hundreds of different fronts. Quite a brilliant strategy I think, but flawed."

"How so Professor" asked Snape.

"If Voldemort is planning on mass Muggle genocide, he will have to count on our forces not allowing it. This is where his weakness lies. If we have to split our resources to stop each attack, he has to devote more of his resources to achieve it. His forces will be spread too thinly on the ground, which will ultimately lead to his failure. However, I fear Voldemort is not stupid. He wouldn't play this card if he didn't have a huge ace up his sleeve. That's what worries me."

""Professor, I also heard Malfoy say something strange. He said that the mirrors outside the Muggles houses, where the wait for god to make contact, will be their downfall."

"Rita Skeeter used that term a few years ago when she was a respected member of the wizarding journalentia. If memory serves me correct, she referred to the Muggle obsession with exploration and building satellites in space. Malfoy must be referring to a satellite station in space. If that is the case, it is even more worrying Severus."

Dumbledore was looked very grave. Leaving the room shortly, he returned with a half-asleep Hermione. Relating his theory about using a satellite mirror system to send a spell from the ground, he asked her, as a Muggle expert, to guess the effects.

"If a concentrated beam of energy was sent in the direction of one of the earths manmade satellites and the calibrations on it were precise, you could send the same signal to thousands if not millions of places at the same time."

"Thank you Miss Granger. As always, you have been a great help."

When they were sure she was out of earshot they continued, "Severus, this must be a distraction. He could simply poison the water supply if he wanted to affect a mass Muggle killing. He must be thinking that we will go after each of the targets on earth and split our forces that way. This would allow him to send all of his forces after us in one battle. It would wipe us out. We will need to find a way of stopping this weapon before it is used or we will not have a choice but to join Voldemort ourselves."

"How so Albus?" asked Lupin.

"If Voldemort's weapon works, millions of Muggles will die by the hand of a wizard. The Muggles will hunt us down like animals and we will eventually need to band together to survive. They won't believe that it's the fault of a dark wizard. They never do. We will end up in a war with the Muggles that will never end until one side is annihilated. Voldemort will be on the throne of power if the Wizards get the upper hand that's for sure"

"One thing I don't understand, how has he got that sort of magic? I have never read about magic that dark or powerful before. Where did it come from?"

"I really can't say Severus, I really can't say."

Dumbledore seemed to be avoiding something and both Lupin and Severus noticed, "Professor I have one question that you could answer for me!"

Dumbledore stood still, turning his head only replied, "Really Severus and what is that?"

"Before Harry and Draco disappeared, you said that you were sorry, you said that you had missed them for so long. I also detected that you were not being looked at all by them. You said that you had waited 200 years to tell them that. What were you sorry for? And why did it take 200 years to tell them?"

"That it was my fault, Severus. That all of this was my fault."

"Keeping them apart when Potter and Malfoy were born, is that what you're on about, that was only 17 years ago."

"That's not the first time that I have encountered the spirits of Farore and Din. I first encountered them 200 years ago. They were joining and I was on dark wizard detection duties. I came across Philleda Marvolo and Sexton Evans. They had been courting for some time, but there had been rumours of dark goings on with both of them. Their union was just starting out. They were actually just about to join and the Farore spirit had started a seed of love within her, which Sexton needed Din to develop and there glorious progeny would be born. After the bond had taken place, but before I hoped they were totally possessed, I cursed the being that had taken over Sexton and drove it out. They were not as powerful as they are now. Harry's and Draco's power has made them ten times as powerful as they ever were before."

"The effects of my curse killed Sexton. Philleda grew bitter and hateful of all things. She had good cause too. The seed inside her grew, getting blacker and blacker. The essence of Farore stayed in her, keeping her youthful appearance for over 130 years. She then started to let herself be loved by another. This time she loved a Muggle that was kind and treated her very well. She fell pregnant to him and thought that the seed of darkness she carried inside her would turn to joy. She realised she would have to confess her secret. When she did, he left her."

"This made all the anger and pain and darkness that she had been containing for over 135 years spew forth and in child birth she died. Her son, never knowing his mother, never knew that the darkness had been battled from within her for over a century."

"Yes professor, that's a noble and tragic story but what does this have to do with us and now?"

Dumbledore turning fully and looking gravely at Severus and Lupin steadied his voice and said, "That boy's father was Thomas Riddle Senior. It appears that Lord Voldemort's magic seems to have come from the dark events that I instigated."

FEVER BY PEGGY LEE


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21: War without End Part 2

Beta and co-author Lukanicus

Ron woke with the longest stretch he had remembered doing in a long time. Of course, he had dreamt the most incredible dream sequences of himself and Hermione, which caused him to awaken with a most outstanding morning wood.

Ordinarily he would stay behind his bed curtains, pulled down his shorts and as he liked to say 'Siphoned the Python.' Today was slightly different. Heck today was very bloody strange indeed. A low-level hum seemed to be present in the room. It was just loud enough to be audible, like an alarm clock that had gone off under water.

Since Ron had to wait for his pyjama tent to go down, he opened the curtains around his bed after waiting a couple of minutes. Ron stepped out and walked around the dorm room. It was a just after 7:00 AM and he was not sure why he had awoken so early. The first strange thing that he saw was Neville and Seamus standing just in front of Harry's four-poster with the curtains closed. A glowing light emitted through the cracks of the curtains and that low pitch hum was coming from something within the closed drapes.

"What are you doing guys?"

Moving in between them, he reached forward and went to yank the curtains of Harry's bed open.

"Arggh, shit help!"

Just as Ron had touched the drapes, something blasted him across the room in the direction of the far wall. Just before he hit the wall, he stopped in mid air and was gently lowered to the floor.

"What the fuck was that? Thanks Neville, I thought I was toast there."

"I didn't do anything Ron, nor Seamus."

They both threw non-plus looks in Ron's direction. They had not had any time to try to save him from being thrown into the wall at fifty feet per second.

"If it wasn't you, then who was it?"

Ron moved closer to the drapes around Harry's bed.

"Harry, Harry, Are you there? You scared me with that spell. That was a good counter spell though. It is Ron. Can I come in?"

With that, the drapes opened. Slightly hovering over the bed was the strangest, but most peaceful sight, any of the boys had ever seen. A sleeping entity hung in mid air over the bed. Just inches from the mattress the being, both male and female, was naked in its own glow with noticeably male equipment and female breasts. Although strange to the three boys, it looked like they imagined an angel. On the pillows to either side of the entity, there were a single different coloured feather, a black one with a red tip and a white one with a green tip.

Ron and the boys looked at it, obviously so stunned that they could not move. Then all of a sudden, the beautiful golden glow surrounding it began to fade and the entity seemed to alter its shape. Now there were two distinct features appearing, two bodies were shimmering in the place where the lone figure was disappearing. As the entity shimmered out, the naked figures of two boys glistened, joined at the hips in an act of sexual beauty. Even Ron was not freaked. He knew the first face he saw, he knew that the only other person that the other face could belong to when it fully appeared, was Draco Malfoy. Ron had found Harry

"I think we should just move away and get Dumbledore."

Ron took a step back, at the same time he reached out both hands and yanked his two friends in the opposite direction of the bed.

"Come on let's leave them to wake up. Dumbledore will know what to do."

Neville looked completely awe inspired by the spectacle that was becoming clearer to his eyes as the seconds passed. In a few moments, the images of both Harry and Draco became clear as well as what they had been doing.

"Ron, where's Harry got his …?"

"Neville, don't even think about finishing that sentence. Dumbledore Quickly…"

"Ah away with you Ron, there's nothing wrong with a bit of man on man action. I've just never seen a spell like that. Wow, they must have to do that to get over the fact that they are both shagging their mortal enemy."

"I don't even want to think about that, ewwwww!"

The doors to the dormitory burst open and in rushed Dumbledore with Hermione close behind. She had found out what the fuss was from Neville. It never failed to surprise how Dumbledore got around the School as quickly as he did.

"Harry, he, err, he is … mmm … there" Ron pointed in the direction of the now stirring pair in the bed. They had disengaged and were laying arms entwined around each other.

"Thank you Ron, I can see that for myself, Ferme." he spoke and nothing happened.

"You want to be careful Professor. I wouldn't try and close the drapes. When I tried to open them I was blown across the room."

Ron ran to the point where he had stopped and was trying his best to relive the incident complete with sound affects.

"Ron what are you on about? Really you are such an exaggerator, really."

Ignoring Hermione, "I don't know how I stopped. I just sort of stopped and gently lowered to the floor. It must be the no harm charm my mum put on these pyjamas."

Dumbledore was just about to offer his opinion turning away from the bed to look at Ron's bed wear when they all heard a voice interrupting them. It was Draco. He stood at the side of the bed. He looked beautiful, even more so without clothes he was unmistakably handsome to all present. Thoughts rushed through everyone's minds.

Before any one got a chance to say a word, Draco spoke to each in turn. His eyes even more stunningly emerald green than Harry's ever were. He answered their questions before they even thought of the words that they wanted to use.

_To Ron _

"I saved you from hitting the wall. And before you ask why, my love would have been upset if you had been hurt."

_To Seamus_

"Thank you, but we are not interested in sharing, but one other is…"

_To Neville_

"Tell him, he will not reject you."

_To Hermione_

"No, we are not ready to talk about it. Yes, we know what we are doing.  
WE are not under a spell because we have been destined to love before we were born.  
We are beyond the influence of others. He is pleased you love Ron."

Hearing this Ron could not control the smile that was appearing from ear to ear.

_To Dumbledore_

"We have seen."

With that, Draco gestured with his hand to the door and all inhabitants of the room left, apart from the still sleeping Harry and he. All the others were pushed, as if on a sack truck, backwards and sideways to the common room. Ron, Hermione and the other boys jostled to keep upright and supported each other. Dumbledore just vanished into a wall.

"Can somebody please tell me what the hell, just happened?"

"I'm not sure Love but I'm about to find out." and with that Hermione stormed out of the common room with Ron in tow. She went straight for what she wanted, answers, straight to Albus Dumbledore. Neville and Seamus were left staring uncomfortably at each other.

A few minutes went by before Seamus spoke, "I really like you're…"

"Oh do you? Thanks, I love yours too. The way it moves when you walk. It always makes me want to stare at your … ah … toad. Hope you don't mind."

"I think I'm grateful, but I don't have a toad" looking at Neville's face and the fact that he looked as if he had just committed wizard hara-kiri, he quickly tried to regain some face.

"I meant your robes really hehehe" giving a very nervous laugh trying to sound genuine.

"That's a shame, cos I was joking about your toad."

Neville blushed crimson.

"I don't really look at your robes either, well I do, I just prefer the look of your … ah ... you know…"

"Neville Longbottom, I didn't know you had it in you."

"I haven't, I mean I haven't, oh I mean I really like you. I think you are lovely, and it's your bum I keep looking at."

Neville was now bright red, and did not really know from where his sudden boost of confidence had come. Seamus who was normally a lot more cheeky and confident did not care. he had always liked Neville, ever since seeing him in the shower and not be able to over look the rather large manhood with which Neville had been blessed. He secretly longed to have it. In addition, he intended to have him, inside him. 

"Shut up, and come here, give us a kiss you big lump ya." Neville did not need telling twice.

"Fabulous flickertypick"

The gargoyle in front of Dumbledore's office sprang up from his half-seated position; side stepped and allowed both Hermione and Ron access to the headmaster's staircase. Knocking on the door, Hermione was not surprised when she was invited to enter by name.

"Professor, I would like to ask you what's happened. Harry is performing sexual acts with Draco Malfoy, under an enchanted disguise. Malfoy has developed super wizard's strengths and can read minds. Everyone in the castle seems to be very fond of each other. We noticed at least twenty couples making amorous advances on each other. Professor, it is only 7:30 AM. There must be an evil spell, loose in Hogwarts."

"That is your estimation of events, is it Miss Granger?"

"Yes sir it is. We need to find out who is behind this goings on and drive them from Hogwarts."

"I think you will find Miss Granger that will not be as easy as it seems."

Hermione looked at Albus Dumbledore puzzled that he was not immediately prepared to fight something, which to her was obviously evil in the school. What was going on? There must be a curse on the Headmaster too. The only way for this to happen must be that Draco somehow overpowered him. Yes, that must be it.

"I don't think I made myself clear, Miss Granger please sit."

Calling Hermione Miss Granger once in a conversation was a little worrying. Calling her it three times in as many lines was most startling.

"And you too Mr. Weasley. Would you like some tea?"

He offered both a cup of freshly brewing tea. Neither of them accepted his gracious offer. This did not stop Dumbledore from going through the whole tea making ceremony for his cup.

"There is no evil force at work in Hogwarts Miss Granger that I can honestly assure you."

Hermione gave the look, which to those who knew her best translated to 'I don't believe a word you're saying mate.'

"I assure you. I am telling you the truth when I say that there is a power of immense strength in the school. It is not however any dark magic at work. On the contrary, it is one of the oldest known sources of good known to wizards."

"Professor, what's that got to do with Hogwarts?"

"The power that is evident in the school is not based in the Foundations, or in the schools walls. It is in the students. Or more to the point, it's in two of the students."

Ron sat there looking like he was catching flies. Hermione although attempting a more dignified demeanour was not far behind him.

Dumbledore continued to explain the story of Din and Farore,

"Millennia ago before wizards were new to the earth; there were five great spirits of power. Each destined to perform a role, and allow evolution to guide humankind throughout history. They were OLmec, Din, Farore, Shakiri and Rhi'eru."

"OLmec was the spirit of the sun, the moon and the stars. He gave all his life essence to maintain the warmth that the earth needed. When his job was complete, he left this plain and went to await his siblings."

"Shakiri was the sister spirit of OLmec. She was the spirit of the oceans and the rainbow. She poured all her energy into keeping the earth moist. Her job complete she left to join OLmec and the others beyond this plain."

"Rhi'eru was the spirit of order and justice. He was the spirit that was vengeance itself. All other spirits answered to him. After instilling law and order into humankind, he left to await the last two."

"This is where Din and Farore come into the picture. Din and Farore committed the cardinal sin. The sin that their omnipotence was forbidden from possessing, they fell in love. Din with his flaming arms had cultivated the earth and given it life. Farore was the wind, the spirit of all that was beautiful, it was not difficult to realise that they would be thus drawn together."

"They had both served Rhi'eru. Din was vengeance's right hand and Farore was the left. When otherworldly spirits had attempted to encroach on this plain, they had driven them off."

"Farore loved humans above all creatures, She decided that in order for her to leave and move to the next plain, she would have to leave them with a means of defending themselves after they had gone."

"Din, did not want to leave this earth. He knew that they would never be allowed to follow their desire if they moved to the next plain with their siblings. So they both did what was forbidden most, they took Human hosts and they mated. In order to save their possible progeny, the first seed of their mating created a single new DNA strand, with the name was Nehru and was the essence of their union. That strand would be inherited in the millions that followed. It was the DNA strand for magic."

"Din plucked the fertilised embryo, caused it to multiply and sprinkled it through time to join with the forbearers of the very first man and woman they chose. They were discovered by there siblings and suffered the most harsh punishment of all. Their spirits were banished to stay on the earth. Their curse was that they would stay immortal. Their only way of ever being with each other again was if true love brought them together."

"Seventeen years ago at the same time and in the same place, two boys were born. Their heritage traced right back to the very first wizard and witch that Din and Farore created. Their attraction to each other would have been there even without the magic. They were always destined to be in love and to love each other. The stars had decreed it centuries before. So although you now see Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy as a couple, they are also the living embodiment of love's first kiss, and magic's first gift to man. That much is clear to me. What is not clear is whether we will have to deal with Din and Farore, in order to get Harry and Draco back."

In addition, with that, he looked at Hermione and Ron again, "Sure I can't get you some more tea?"


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22: War without End Part 3

"With all due respect sir, I would have read about the great mystical powers that be, I have read over three thousand…"

"She has you know. You're right Mione, you'd know. Err… does that mean Harry isn't human. Bloody hell, mum will kill him"

"Ron you always have the wonderful naivety to skip the big picture and look at how things would just affect you. That's one of the reasons I love you so much. Come here big boy."

"Ahmmm, Ahmmm, Miss Granger, I feel you are getting carried away. It's the affect of Din and Farore being in such close proximity. Here try this. It should cool you down."

SPLASH!

A pale of water appeared out of nowhere and tipped its icy contents on Hermione's head.

"Arrrrggggggghhhhhhh, that's freeezzzziiinng. Why did you do that? I will be writing a stern letter of disapproval as soon as I'm dry. In all…"

Ron looked very sheepishly at Hermione.

"That's better. You're back in the now Miss Granger. As I was saying before, I am gravely concerned that the spirit of Din and Farore in their need for each other may refuse to leave Harry and Draco. If that's the case, we will have to find a way to either defeat them, or drive them out of the boys so that we can get them back. The main question at the moment is how much control Harry and Draco have still. We need Harry to defeat the dark lord. It's his destiny. And in light of new intelligence that we have from Remus, we need Harry more than ever before, without any distractions."

Dumbledore sat down, gesturing for Ron and Hermione to join him. He gave a detailed account of the events that Lupin had witnessed. How he had seen the thirty Muggle's being killed mercilessly. And how there were going to be thousands more, maybe more, if the dark lord was not stopped.

He also explained that Remus nearly died by the hand of his Sister Chaeli. He explained how the joining of Draco and Harry had created two perfect angels, how these angels had joined and formed the being Nehru, and how Nehru had placed its hand on Remus and, like a miracle, his arm re-grew, his cuts and sores healed and his energies replenished. He continued with how Nehru just flew through the ceiling to heavens only knew where. Dumbledore confessed that even though he was one of the most respected wizards alive that he was powerless to stop the power held by the two spirits that resided within Draco and Harry.

"If they are that powerful, why don't we just ask Harry to go and kill Voldemort and save all of us in the act?"

"Miss Granger, Hermione, there is a complication that could get in the way."

He recounted the story of Philleda Marvolo and Sedgwick Evans and of how his interference of over a century ago had robbed the two of their only child. He explained how the child's life force had stagnated within Philleda and had resurfaced in the form of another.

"Yes the worrying factor is here. Will Farore allow us to kill her own seed?"

Dumbledore explained at depth the connection with Farore and Voldemort's Mum. He made sure that Hermione would think that the burden of blame was miles away from his door. This troubled Hermione greatly. She was not accustomed to someone she respected telling her lies. She always knew when somebody was lying. She was a very powerful witch in her own right. Most people forgot just how powerful she was attributable to the close relationship she had with the boy who lived. She knew that Dumbledore was withholding vital information from her. She did not like that. She was a Granger, and no one messed with a Granger. She was not about to let anyone to deceive her.

"Professor, I appreciate your side of the situation. However, I know that you are keeping information from me. I have observed you far too long not to realise when you are pussy footing around. In your obvious wisdom, what part of Harry being the same entity as Din and Draco the same as Farore have you decided to skate over?"

"Harry and Draco were kept apart all these years by magic I used and potions I instructed Professor Snape to administer to them. Their inner souls were sealed where Din and Farore could reside. Only when they started to have naturally developing sexual feelings for another were they supposed to be able to know of their inner demons so to speak."

Hermione put her hand under Ron's chin, pushed up and helped him to close his mouth. Realising what she was doing, Ron shrugged a little, apologised and beckoned for the head master to continue.

"They were nearly released each year. Every year Draco would get within a finger of touching Harry and the whole situation could have blown up. The first year was on the Train to School. We knew that their inner spirits had detected the other. We knew that they just needed physical contact to be able to surface. So we waited for our opportunity and the first of them to end up in the infirmary, we increased the potion and spell we cast on them. The second year was easier since Harry was in the infirmary so many times. During the third year, Buckbeak hurt Draco. This gave us the chance we were seeking. Again, we had all the opportunity we needed for both. I hate to say with the number of times we found them in the infirmary that it became easy. Until last year when they came back from the school holidays, all was different. We don't know exactly what happened, we just knew that, the spirits inside them had been trying to communicate with them and were trying to break free."

Hermione was pacing the room now. She could not quite grasp what Dumbledore was now willingly offering,

"Quite literally so he told me, Harry ran into Draco in a bar in London. They were at different stages of going out of the toilets, and crashed into each other. Then it must have been that touch that started … Ron, you slept next to him. Did you notice anything?"

Ron looked sheepish. Unfortunately, that was also the easiest way of knowing that he was lying to you. It was the way that his eyebrows seemed to have a mind of their own, his shoulders sank in and his feet seemed to shuffle without prompting. Yes, when Ron was trying to hide something, he looked as guilty as he would if he had committed a crime.

"You knew. You've known all along. Ron how could you, of all the things that you could…"

"Mione, it's not like that. It's just, I didn't really want to say anything, not without, and well Harry was scream…, I just didn't want to say anything without Harry, I'm sorry."

Ron looked as if he had both betrayed, Harry's trust and Hermione's new found love by keeping quiet. He did not know what was best to do for the best.

"I'm not mad at you. How could I be?"

Hermione had crossed the room to where Ron was and put her hand on his shoulder.

"Just tell me what you know. We need to have all the information if we are going to save Harry."

Looking at the look on his face and realising that he was still unsure of talking about Harry before he had asked. He thought that it was only Harry dreaming so could not see the harm.

"It's nothing that you don't already probably know. It's just Harry wasn't sleeping. He was screaming Malfoy's name out at least 10 times a night. He kept screaming that he wanted to save him, '_why can't you let me save him? I don't understand. I love him. Please let me save him'_."

Ron's eyes were full of tears. Hermione went to try and comfort him. He shrugged her off. He needed now to finish what he saw. He needed to get off his chest what he had kept to himself.

"None of you could see what the dreams were doing to him. You said you knew he was infected."

"Not infected Ron, he was merel…" Dumbledore tried to step in.

"He's carrying a being he didn't ask for, that counts as a fucking infection to me. He has been in love with him for years now, Malfoy that is. Harry hadn't noticed. I only did as I was in the same boat as him, watching everyone look at the one you loved and them not looking at you."

He glanced over to an embarrassed looking Hermione.

"I know you love me now Mione. That's all that matters. But Harry has been the subject of Malfoy's love for at least three years. Harry is my best friend. I watch his back. It's a Weasley thing, in watching him. I have to notice who else is watching it. Draco Malfoy could probably tell you the exact dimensions of Harry's bum I'd bet. It wasn't my place to tell anyone. If the only guy I could say that I would kill for is gay, he can bloody tell the world cos I'm not doing it for him."

Hermione smiled at Ron. It had all come out in the open now. There were now all sorts of things to worry about. How should they react around them? Were they even Harry and Draco any more?

"This is all too difficult to comprehend. I wish Harry was here so we could ask him…."

"What's up Mione?"

Out of thin air, Harry materialised and next to Him was Draco.

"What's with the WHOOSH you're here? Haven't you heard of the door?"

""Sorry Granger, you called and we came. If you didn't want us immediately, next time, try and think a little less desperately."

Draco was still his usual charming self she thought.

"Cor that was cool. Will you teach me how to do that Harry?""

"Hehehe, later Ron thanks for not snitching on me. I don't blame you for what you told him."

Looking at Dumbledore, he said in a very deliberate voice, "Good morning Albus, it's been a very long time. We have unfinished business."

"I'm afraid my dear Din, Farore, we will have to postpone retribution till later. We need to address Harry and Draco. It is of the utmost importance"

"So it shall be."

Draco's eyes returned to silver grey and they both slumped in the nearest chair.

"Harry is that you? Are you ok mate?"

"Yes I'm fine. It was me before. Din will leave me if he is asked. We have never been trapped by them. They only want to be together. If Drake and I hadn't fallen in love without them, they would never have been able to join. They haven't the ability to manipulate us."

"They are both free to take over our body as their own at any times as it is what we want ourselves. We are newly formed as a couple. We have extreme passions that need to be satisfied. When we join, the essence of Draco and I combine with Din and Farore releasing the true embodiment of magical passion, Nehru."

"Cor, you mean that woman man thing … that's you two. When you're, you know, doing it? WOW, looks cool."

"No Weasley, Ron I mean. Sorry, we have sex as you would if you had more style than to only like…"

"Dray…..co…"

"Oh, but I have been really good lately. Just let me have one dig at them. Oh, ok then, sorry yes we have sex with each other the natural way also. It's only when we lose ourselves to the moment that we allow Din and my lovely Farore to join with us. I suppose you could say it's a cosmic foursome I suppose."

Draco was sniggering after that last comment. He loved to wind up people. He realised that he had not really had the chance for nearly three weeks. Why pass an opportunity he thought.

All of the sexual innuendo flying about the room was progressively flustering Dumbledore. In his frustrated state, he decided to bring up the subject of Voldemort and the deduced plan to cause a war that they had worked out from Remus' intelligence gathering.

"He, that is, Voldemort … Tom, he is going to kill thousands of innocent people, to force Wizards against Man. we can not allow that. He has to be stopped. Harry your destiny was to kill him. Can you still have the freedom to follow that path? Tom has a weapon that will send a signal into space itself. This signal will send a spell down to thousands of energy gatherers on earth. They will steal the life force of each Muggle they kill and transport the life back to it. We don't know for what purpose the life force will be used. We are hoping that he just wants to force the wizards to take sides when the humans retaliate. Will you stand with us against his evil?"

Harry and Draco's supernatural powers ignited and they stood there with shimmering light around their bodies.

"We will not allow any harm to come to our seed. Meet us at sunset at the spot where we rekindled our love. Bring the Dark Star and Lupine Lupinus. They will be needed."

With that, they were gone.

"Where do we meet you? Come back please."

"Please Miss Granger, that won't be necessary. I know where they will be."

"How do you know when they gave no hint? Who the hell is Dark star? Why did they call Lupin by a double barrel name?"

"Hagrid reported two weeks ago of the angels in the forest. I think that is where we need to be. All else will be explained there I hope. We will have to wait and see."


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23: V minus 8 Hours

Beta and co-author Lukanicus

There were several hours before the appointed rendezvous. While the angelic duo went to who knows where and Dumbledore went to inform the others of the meeting, Ron was not about to let this brief respite to pass him by. Both Ron and Hermione saw this as an opportunity to get some quality time together.

"I think we need to go and have some quality time to ourselves Mione. I have a feeling that the next few days aren't going to be anywhere approaching normal.  
Hagrid is still away. Let's go and feed his flobberworms and we can just relax at his Hut, if that's ok?"

Ron was walking along one of the many named corridors that one may find them selves whilst trying to think what to do next at Hogwarts. Hermione, the love of his life, was next to him. She moved her hand closer to Ron and gently moving it into his as they carried on walking in silence while just listening to his philosophies.

"I think we need to do some serious snogging as well. If that's ok, I mean, I don't want to push you. It's just that we may get killed and the thought of not having been … you know … close … well, I think it'd haunt my own corpse …."

At that moment, Hermione launched at Ron. Not sure what she was doing, she just knew that at this moment in time, she wanted him, all of him.

"Take me to bed Ron. I need to have your body next to mine."

"Ha ha, that's very funny. Take the Mick whilst I'm trying to be serious."

"I just need to get something first. Do you mind if I meet you there in say half an hour?"

"Oh ok, I'll just feed them and come back to the common room?"

"Ron, I said I want you, not 'I want to avoid you.' Do you love me? If you do, give me half an hour. Ok?"

She was looking longingly into his eyes. His eyes were wild with passion. He had not done it with anyone. However, he was not going to let inexperience get in the way. He was going to let his body do everything his mind wanted to do, and more, and that was worship every little detail of Hermione's body. Ron already had a fantasy about what he should do. Now that he had the opportunity, he was going to relish every second.

Ron smiled, gave a little nod and then waiting for Hermione to walk around the corner. He jumped in the air clicking his heels to his side whilst giving what can only be described as a very triumphant "YES."

Ron rushed off to Hagrid's, quickly knocking on the door more out of courtesy rather  
than necessity. He quickly took his wand out and performed a vanishing spell on all of Hagrid's belongings, fang included. Only the bare walls and floor of Hagrid's Hut remained. Then he performed an odourless disinfectant spell. When he was sure that the cabin would be clean enough for Hermione, he conjured a big bed. He made sure that the covers were not animal skin since he did not want to kill the passion before it had started. Ron was not a stylish boy by any stretch of the imagination since he normally left his mum to pick his clothes and style direction. But, he had tried very hard and was quite proud of the little love nest he had created, yellow curtains, green throw on the bed, and he thought the piste de résistance was a huge bowl of Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans for good measure.

He quickly stripped and performed a cleansing spell on himself then followed that with a full body-grooming spell. He giggled at the sensation of the hair below his neck being trimmed. All of sudden there was a knock on the door. It was Hermione.  
Thinking quickly, he conjured a big towel, wrapping it around him twice and answered the door.

"I was … ah … having a shower…."

Hermione entered the hut, giggling as she did. She looked around and smiled. 

"Not quite what I had in mind. Hehehe, no, don't change Ron. You look really sexy, here close your eyes and don't peak."

Ron heard the swishes of a wand that way, whoosh of a wand this way, and with 'poof,' a flame or twenty were ignited.

Hermione had completely transformed Ron's interior design effort. The whole cabin was dominated by the huge log fire. In the centre of the room, a low-level bed draped with the softest fur rug. All around the ceiling and walls, candles, floated in mid air, incense burned in the background giving off a faint scent of cinnamon. Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans, being deemed not appropriate for the situation, were 'poofed' away.

"Ok, you can open your eyes now, if you like?"

Ron opened his eyes, marvelling at the transformation that Hermione had performed. Feeling instantly warmer, his jaw nearly hit the floor when he turned and looked at the most wonderful sight he had ever seen.

"Bloody hell, you're…."

Ron thought about the next word that came out of his mouth, more so than any other single word he had spoken. He thought of words that described how he felt. How could he describe her beautiful pale skin and her firm breasts, how her hair hung like silk down over her left shoulder or how he had always longed to see her naked? And now, she was in front of him in this very state. How could he express in words how the little mole on her right shoulder made him want to nibble her, from head to toe?

He settled for just one word. Letting his towel drop on the floor and looking around at the now red velvet and flickering candle scenario that Hermione had recreated for them, he was not conscious of the erection he had. From this moment on, he knew that they would be totally open to each other for the rest of their lives. He walked over to her, put his hands on her head and let his fingers run through her hair. He kissed her passionately whilst letting his fingers run down her spine. Still kissing her passionately, he picked her up in his arms and laid her on the bed. He kissed down toward her neck, slowly and deliberately letting his tongue tease every inch of her face and neck.

Moving away from her neck, he gently let his tongue and hands travel all over Hermione's taut torso, paying extra attention to her nipples. He slid hands down the inside of her thighs and gently forced her legs apart with his hands and with the insatiable attention of his voracious mouth and tantalizing tongue.

Ron teased Hermione in this position for some time before, returning to her mouth, he whispered the word he felt best described her, "Perfection."

Hermione was not going to let Ron do all the work. As he kissed her, she had him in her hand, stroking his manhood over its full length. She was amazed at how beautiful she thought it was. She had fantasized over the last year of being taken by Harry, by Ron, and on occasion, by both Harry and Ron together. She had imagined what having Ron's in her mouth would feel like whilst tasting his precum. She immediately decided that she was going to do this as much as she could.

Hearing a noise in the distance made them both giggle uncontrollably, "Owoooooooooo"

"Ha-ha, I think that Old Snape and Remus are having the same feelings as us, hehehe."

"I hope they are having as much fun as we are. Mione … can I try … you know, if you are ready, that is. I don't want to ever rush you … Ohhhhhhhh that feels awwwwwwwwwww."

Hermione did not answer Ron with words, at his request she pushed him back against the bed and straddling him, lowered herself onto his manhood, easing her body down so that all of Ron was buried inside her.

The rest of their lovemaking was completely new to both. For every movement that Ron made, he caused a new sensation that he had not experienced before. Every new place he touched inside Hermione brought pleasure receptors alive that she never knew she had. The sensations were consuming both young lovers with such intensity that their rhythm became one. Their breathing, hand action and caressing became one. They reached a climatic end together. The noise of their release threatening to send shudders to the muggle world.

A couple of hours later as Ron was stroking Hermione's hair, he asked, "What time is it?"

"Tempuras, its 4:25 PM. We have a couple of hours before we have to meet the others. I'm famished. Shall we go and get some food?"

Looking at his love with utter devotion, he agreed. He wished that they had a picnic basket that was filled with all their favourites so they would not need to move from there sexual reverie. But they did not. He thought a cooked meal would help replace some of the energy he had just used. He was a Weasley after all and they were always at their best with full stomachs.

He agreed and with that they both slowly but surely got dressed and left Hagrid's Hut. Ron turned to return every thing back as they left. Hermione caught his wand hand in time, and looking at him with a sexy glint in her eye.

"Don't Ron. I want to experience you one more time after dinner before we let our love nest go back to its normal state."

Ron took her hand and walked quickly to the kitchens of Hogwarts. He did not feel any need to comment. He now had two things on his mind, food and getting back to the love nest that he and his girlfriend had created. For whatever time they had before the meeting with Harry and Draco, he wanted to make deep sensual love to Hermione.

o

Meanwhile, in an unused airline hanger in Fairwood Common, magically transformed to appear like a castle from the inside, Lord Voldemort was gliding along a line of muggle youths.

A total of twenty youths, all aged between 12 and 16, all naked, and magically aroused, each of the youths looked as if in a complete daze, as if they did not know that they were the sex toy of evil incarnate.

Voldemort picked out a particularly delicate boy of about 14, with blonde hair and a tanned slender frame and backed him away from the line. Voldemort's scaly hand seemed to pull the boy towards him away from the line. In a floating motion, he ascended the stairs to what appeared to be Voldemort's throne.

The boy was immobile since he seemed to have been levitated slightly above the ground. Voldemort moved his hand so that the boy would kneel before him. Stepping out of his robes, he moved to where the boy knelt. Moving into position, he opened the boy's mouth with a gesture of his eyes and pushed his ugly snake like member into the spell bound boy's mouth. Snapping his fingers, he uttered another spell, which had the boy running his fingers up and down Voldemort's body.

Anyone from the back could have been forgiven for thinking that this was a scene of a young boy eagerly eating his grandfathers offering. But from the front, all that could be seen was a lifeless puppet spelled into performing for a hideous creature that only had one use for them, and that was sperm receptors.

Swapping positions Voldemort continued to fuck the boys face whilst at the same time entering the youth's posterior with his snake like hands. The shape of Voldemort's hands had changed to that of a large phallic instrument. Withdrawing from the boy's mouth, he moved around to his back and replaced his fist with his cock, now three times its previous size.

As he never allowed a boy to be presented to him unclean or touched, he pounded into the young boy's virginal arse. The boy's eyes bulged from his face. His mouth contorted in agony as his rapist increased the savagery with each stroke. Each new thrust bought a slightly larger sized cock. Now it was nearly the size of a coke can and the boy's anus was bleeding profusely. All the better for the Dark Lord who loved the taste of his victim's blood, he slithered out his long snake-like tongue and quickly whipped at the boys opening and consuming the red fluid as it poured out fast and furious now.

Voldemort noticed the arrival of Lucius Malfoy in the room. Lucius was moving over to the line of boys with a hungry look on his face. Not missing a beat and growing with every thrust, the dark lord repeatedly impaled the young boy. His face contorted in sheer agony and primal fear as his arse was being pillaged by the madman.

"Lucius, how is my weapon coming along. Have you completed …"

"Forgive me my Lord, we need more time …"

A death glare shot from the Dark lord holding Lucius in an electrified state. Pain from the glare was making his skin burn. Releasing him, he took one last hard lunge at the boy whose eyes drained of life as his stomach ripped open by Voldemort's cock stabbed straight through him. In his last moments of thought, he was grateful it had ended.

"Explain, Lucius, or what that boy received will be merciful, in comparison."

Before Lucius could start to explain from his cowardly prone position, sprawled on the floor, two bright lights appeared out of nowhere. Sirens sounded from every corner of the building. Voldemort made gestures for his wand to come to him. It did not move from the table. His robes also ignored his commanded to clothe his body.

The lights stopped dead in front of Voldemort and Lucius. A flicker from the green light and Lucius flew across the room and lay unconscious into a heap in the far corner. The red light entered the dead boy and gave some dignity to its form by removing the unsightly wounds from its lifeless form. Leaving the youth's body, it shot to the line of nineteen other youths. A glowing red light surrounded the youths. The red light blinked once and then along with them disappeared.

The green light faced Voldemort, glowing brighter than the stars in the sky. The light grew in size to the point where it touched Voldemort. His magical barrier held it off and then the light vanished. He felt as if he had just acquired the most painful indigestion he could imagine. The green light had entered him.

He knew what this was. He knew that he had to get this out but was powerless against its might. Trying to gather his thoughts, he tuned to his inner black magic. He could now clearly see the image before his eyes. A white angelic figure shimmered with green light and goodness. His black magic rose from within to greet it. His soul looked more like a Dementor with a human face, the face of The Dark Lord himself.

Lucius Malfoy stirred and was puzzled by what he was seeing. Voldemort stood with arms out stretched and eyes wide open. One eye was bright green and the other was the darkest black he had ever seen.

Realizing that this was a wonderful and probably his singular opportunity to defeat the dark lord whilst incapacitated by the light source, he fired off Avada Kedavra Curses. He fired one after the other at Voldemort. Each got within a foot of the Dark Lord and then turned into flames and vanished. He realized that this was a good time to try and flee. However, as soon as he attempted to flee, he felt himself immobilized and looking up at the ceiling again.

"Welcome back Mother. It's been a long time. Why did you forsake me?"

"My Child, you must leave this human form. This wizard is capable of terrible things. I cannot allow your essence to aid his madness. The humans and the magical beings are ready for a war that will see millions of innocents die. All this is happening because of this form is insane. Leave his body, return to me and be complete again."

"Be part of you again. You abandoned me. You left me to fester, in the body of a human child. Do you know what it was like when I was born? Yes born, a piece of a consciousness, millennia in age, yet when do I reach sentience? When I am born to a carbon-based lifeform, it took me thirteen of their years to get under his skin. He was a kind and caring half-breed. I polluted his human side, sowing seed after seed of doubt. I made him believe he was better than every one. I helped him after he fell down oh so many times on the way. I was all he had left inside his head by his thirteenth birthday."

"I forced him to see everything as dark. He looked around the corner so many times he thought he was insane. I hate his inferior human side. I strengthen his half-magic side so that I could get stronger, striving to be the most powerful wizard in the world.  
It helped me make him feel less inferior. It was I all along. Dumbledore saw the signs and I kept him muffled. But I grew strong. I learned to force him to kill. Always in the background there he was, Tom Riddle. Always trying to get out and cry for help. 'No don't hurt the poor human, stop torturing the innocent'."

"Having to change his will every time he was on the brink of defeat, I would take him away to mend. He is strong, stronger than any other human I have encountered, apart from yours and your mates vessels. I tried to touch you. When I did, you retaliated."

"He nearly succeeded once. He tried to get help from the strongest wizard couple of the time. I made him kill them. I would have killed their off spring also. But he was inside it. He had taken form in the child they had birthed. I made my human form release the life taker curse at the boy. But you stopped me."

"You had been alive longer in the offspring of its Cosmic Twin, The Dragon Child.  
You forced some of Din's essence into my human host when you saved that child. Old Tom's conscience realized and tried to gain help over the next eighteen years.  
Trying to bond mentally with him, I allowed only the hate to filter through, never the pain."

"Your precious wizards didn't understand. They just blamed Voldemort and I was free to do as I pleased. I tried leaving this body five years ago after I was nearly defeated, but Tom kept me. His only power that of Din's essence, managed to bind me."

"I waited for years to regain my strength so that I could crush all that ever knew me.  
I wanted to kill your vessel and make you wander the universe, waiting for him again.  
They have stopped me from exacting my revenge on those who sought to destroy me.  
And now I will eradicate both wizard and human alike. A blissful blood bath will see only our form survive."

"You were aided before by the Executioner and the Dark Star. Does he know the power he holds in the palm of his hand? You shield him well from me. I have sought union with his essence, but nothing."

"With him, the guardian of our kind, I could kill even you. I am part you, you cannot stop me. Unless you attempt to kill me, and by doing so will kill yourself. I do not crave power. I crave revenge against all you hold dear. One of our spirits cannot inflict harm on himself knowingly. You cannot stop my will since it has been forged in hate for over ten decades."

"Once your army of light is destroyed, and my army will destroy them, then I will target this dismal little rock and the rest of this planet will scorch. Oh, I see, you have heard of my little weapon. You can do nothing now to stop me. I will kill every wizard. I will rape every child, woman and man on this planet that opposes me. I will then burn them all to the ground…………………."

o

Farore broke off the union with Voldemort. She could not believe that a piece of her consciousnesses had been responsible for all of the heartache the wizarding world had suffered in the last thirty years. She left that place in a split second. She had to seek out Din. She needed his guidance.

o

"Oh Remy, harder, harder, you know I love it when you touch me there."

Remus and Snape were making love in Severus' quarters when all of a sudden Harry and Draco appeared out of thin air.

"It's time. You must both come with me now. We have no time to lose."

Lupin and Snape quickly got out of their bed. In the same instant, Harry and Draco had popped out of their room and into the great hall where Hermione, Ron and the Headmaster were. Ushering them on as well, they signalled that they would wait at the appointed spot.

Waiting there, without words Hermione, Ron, Dumbledore, Lupin and Snape awaited the arrival of Harry and Draco. They knew it must be urgent for the time of their meeting to be brought forward. They did not however know why.

Draco and Harry arrived in majestic style, floating down from the sky.

"Thank you for coming so soon, we have disturbing news."

o

Meanwhile

"Lucius, get my generals together tonight. In the morning we move against the light."


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24: Eve of the War

Beta and co-author Lukanicus

"Lucius, get my generals together tonight, we move against the light, in the morning."

"Oh and Lucius, the next time you try a pitiful Death Curse on me, make sure I'm unaware. I will flay you quickly for your attempt on my life today, only joking ha ha ha. You don't think me serious Lucius. I wouldn't want to rush, killing someone who had been so faithful. Oh no, anyway I will need you to be on your guard at my side here today. If you prove yourself, I may spare your life."

"My Lord, as always your generosity knows no bounds."

He backed away from Voldemort in a cowering manner. Once he had backed far enough from his mad Master, Lucius turned and headed for his own suite within the Headquarters of the Army of Dark. 

"Fucking lunatic, I will make his half breed arse pay for trying to insult a Malfoy. Just he waits and sees. Now where is that fucking flea ridden mutt?"

"Lord Malfoy you spat my name."

"Ahem, Catarrh," back of the throat 'ahem', "Now that you are here, and may I say how…, what is that interesting smell?"

"Muggle brains."

"How appetizing, ermm yes. Where was I? Yes, you said brains. How interesting, I have always gone for a meal below the neck line myself, I find that a Muggle is quite tasty when properly cleaned."

Fearing that her master was losing his way with this conversation Chaeli interjected, "How may I serve you, Lord Malfoy. Is there somewhere you need me to be?"

"Lord Fucked Up…Ahem! I mean Lord Voldemort has decided in his magnificence to attack the Army of Light tomorrow. Now although I do not doubt his wisdom (_'I mean what the fuck is this snake head playing at'_). We will need all our Generals here immediately. They will need to be briefed and given their battle plans. Also, we need to get them in the correct order, first of all."

Lucius took out his wand and with an exaggeratedly theatrical motion that made the she-werewolf tut uncontrollably; Lucius summoned a creature that looked like an ancient Goblin similar to the ones that manage the vaults at Gringotts Wizarding Bank. Swishes from his wand and wandless magic from Chaeli, kept the Goblin in place.

"Linyou bogwill foried crouseau."

The thought of being held against its will by a wizard was intolerable as Goblins were even more self-righteous about being the purest of the pure. Lucius addressed the creature in the Goblin's tongue. This rubbed salt into the wound since a Non-goblin speaking to a Goblin in goblin-tongue was unforgivable.

"Ierof nokdi ofvant devras enns," the Goblin spat at Lucius. This caused Chaeli to increase the energy wave that she was casting towards it.

"Oh but, you will die for us, Griswold of the third order. I promised your old friend, Gremial, that I would give you to him as a present. In return, he will grant our Death Eaters flight and I will not disappoint him."

"Dark Mark, HAHAHA, YOU HUMAN OUTCAST, you will perish at the hand of your loins. All that is dark will bath in the blood of his arrogance. Gremial be dammed, bring on your worst."

With that, Chaeli made a whooshing gesture with her wand and them both Apparated straight to the Swamps of Mortificus and Gremial.

The Swamps of Mortificus is the realm of the forsaken. The very name is thought to conjure thoughts of death, and sorrow. This dark and dank realm is where the Goblins send all that infringe on their way. Goblins would imprison all those that took up arms against them or did not follow the council's laws and rules.

Once before the quadrangle became one. Gremial was one such Goblin. Griswold was the Goblin that bought him to justice. Gremial swore that he would eat the brains of the one who sold him to justice. His skills would be the reward to any that delivered him the head of Griswold. The whole package being unopened was a major bonus that would allow a bloody and wickedly brutal retribution.

A skilled but highly unorthodox wizard, Gremial was one of the most gifted dark magicians that there ever was. It was he, who invented some of the most popularly used potions today. He invented the concoction that gave flight to the race of banshee. Losing their voice and all that remained in place was their ability to suck the souls out of living things.

He was responsible for the Dementors. The very same potion that he had given the banshees two hundred years ago was the very reason he was imprisoned in the swamp, never to be able to leave, never to be able to practice magic outside his hut.

Through magic arbitration and a need for strict guards at the new Azkaban prison, it was agreed by the First Order of Igblon, the Goblin High Council and the Ministry of Magic, that the Dementors be tasked with guarding the prisoners of Azkaban. 

This duty they reluctantly agreed to perform. However, at the time, they were facing two choices, extinction or compliance. They chose self-preservation and the latter. Always awaiting an opportunity to exact vengeance on wizards and goblins for their own pseudo-imprisonment, there numbers were never allowed to grow to more than was deemed necessary to keep order at Azkaban.

They unlike all other magical creatures were forbidden their own rules and governing body. They were treated as the products of an experiment. However, they were more gifted at deception than they were ever given credit. They were constantly wheeling and dealing amongst various different allies. With Voldemort's reign as the desired result, the Dementors offered their support in exchange for a reward. They never decided on what the reward was. All that anyone knew was that when the Dementors did decide, they could have practically anything they wanted.

Voldemort wanted the potion that Gremial could make and wanted to test it on his Death Eaters. He had always admired the grace with which the Dementors moved. He figured it a fitting addition to his Death Eaters, the ability to fly.

Standing just outside Gremials shack, Chaeli shouted to get the Goblin's attention, "Gremial, you old worm, I have a present from the Dark Lord. Have you the potion that you have promised him? Gremial, come out now, before I deny you the pleasure of the kill."

The door to the shack opened and out slithered a wizened old hand, followed by a long pointed nose attached to an equally severely shaped head. The eyes in Gremial's head were as black as coal.

"What is it? Who dares call my name? Oh, wolf girl it's you. And what do we have here? Griswold, it has been such a long time since I have seen you. How nice of you to pay me a visit. What's that? You are going to do what, with your…oh, I think not."

Gesturing to Chaeli, he motioned inside the shack. There he handed her two bottles of potion, one about three pints in size, the other a small vile about the size of a pipette.

"Give these to your lord. The big bottle is for the flight seekers. The small vile, he will know when to use that. But tell him, he only has six hours flight with each drop. If he gives more than ten drops, they will stay as Dementors forever. Now leave me while I enjoy my meal."

Chaeli turned to leave. Just as she was going through the doorway, she saw Gremial lunge at Griswold, biting down hard on the top of the old Goblins skull. Blood squirted in all directions. Griswold was not making any noise although his mouth was in the shape of a scream. She realized that he was still under the Silencio Spell she had cast on him to shut him up. With the flick of her hand, his voice returned. Blood curdling screams abounded as his mad co-species bit through bone and flesh to get at the prize he had promised himself, Griswold's Brain.

Returning to the apparition point, Chaeli hummed a tune as she walked with bottles in hand. She was having a very good day

Voldemort had made alliances with many over the last few years. The Dementors were one of his most potent supporters. Notwithstanding, the Dementors could only administer 'the kiss' in close proximity and they were susceptible to the Patronus Spell. Take there manoeuvrability and add it to the total ruthlessness and bloodthirsty loyalty of the Death Eaters and you got a super fighting force. Voldemort was going to use this force as his piste de resistance.

After Chaeli had returned, she dispensed the two bottles to Lucius. Taking further instructions, she visited the Troll King at Trellee. He had already sworn his army to Voldemort's cause. He awaited the signal to manoeuvre his forces into place. Surprisingly, the Troll King was quite intelligent. He was the only one of his kind with a sizeable frontal lobe. What he instructed his army, they would obey without question. They knew no other way.

From there, she visited the Giants of Greenland and Scandinavia. They had been promised a limitless supply of fresh Muggle meat for their cooperation. The Giant Queen had also been promised the country of Wales. Apparently, when she last visited her estranged and now outcast great grand son Hagrid, she had liked her reflection in Lake Bala so much that she insisted that every meal she had during her stay be washed there and that every barrel of tea she drank be made from its waters.

Yes, she enjoyed Wales so much that she tried to claim it for herself. She had caused the last Muggle-Giant war. The Ministry of Magic had to intervene. The outcome was that the once fierce protectors of Wizarding-kind were banished to the forests of Scandinavia and Greenland.

Like all of Voldemort's supporters, they had a unique grudge against Dumbledore and his supporters. Exiled from the Giantine Circle for going against his Mother's wishes and coming of age on his 75th birthday, Hagrid, enrolled in Hogwarts. His mother tried to change his mind, but like all children, she had to let him make his own mistakes. He never thought that his Grand Mother would be so bitter towards him. Of course, it was the fact that her husband was out of bounds. No one was allowed to touch him, and that made Granny very mad. He was a prime plump Muggle. He should have been in one of her stockpots. And his half-breed son should have been feeding her pet dragon.

On hearing that Voldemort was about to move against the Army of Light, she gathered all her offspring, all 300 of them. Giants used to number in the thousands. But, there had only been one birth since the Great War. And now, it is forbidden to talk about the one last born.

Fearful of losing any more of her oldest children, the Queen picked out the youngest ten from those present. She summoned her speediest dragon Olvaggia who was saddled up with the three seats. The giants sat in the saddle. After singing him a beard and with an affectionate peck on the cheek, he agreed to fly with stealth. He took off for a relatively quick crossing of the North Sea and landed in the pre-designated rendezvous point in Wiltshire. On the last run, Olvaggia carried the Queen in her ceremonial robes, an outfit similar to what you would see on an aunty visiting for tea on a Sunday, wool suit with a flowery hat.

Chaeli knew from experience, never to look quizzically at a giant's attire. It could be that last thing you do. Walking to a huge marquee about 60 feet in height and 50 feet wide, the flaps on the front was magically charmed to open as soon as the Queen entered thereby inviting the Queen to the ready set up throne room.

"Majesty, the Dark Lord hopes that these quarters will be comfortable enough for you. Through that door at the end is a slurry pool, for bathing. And through here, we have some delicacies you may like."

Opening a side door Chaeli presented to the Giant Queen with a positive delight for a gourmet giant.

"ARE THEY ALL FRESH"

"Yes majesty, my Lord Malfoy had them hand picked from their residents only this afternoon. Every nationality we could find. A gift for your delectation, My Lord offers fresh replenishments when these have been enjoyed."

"HOW MANY?"

There is no quiet talking where a giant is concerned, everything comes out as a BOOM.

"Fifty-two Majesty, they are all different colours and creeds of Muggle, enjoy."

With that Chaeli undid the bars on the cages that they were in, walking away to leave the Queen to her feast. Fresh Muggle meat was her particular favourite, live muggle meat, a veritable delicacy.

Curtseying as she walked back out, Chaeli lifted the damping charm on the cage. What happened next was like sweet music to her ears, fear, total and utter fear. Screams as terrifying as the mind could envisage were coming from every one of the Muggles. Over them, the Queen picked individuals up by the head, like Chess pieces, and bit said head off.

"TOO SPICEY … TOO TOUGH … SWEET AND JUICY … TANGY … FISHEY … TASTY … GOOD … YES WE LIKES YOUR TASTE," the queen relished every morsel of the boy she had just eaten. All that remained was the red dragon Rugby shirt that he was wearing with the word CYMRU emblazoned on the back of it.

"TELL YOUR LORD WE ARE PLEASED WITH HIS OFFERING. MANY WARRIORS OF LIGHT WILL PERISH TODAY IN HIS HONOUR."

Backing out of the tent, Chaeli went to report on her progress to Malfoy.

"Lord Malfoy, Lord Malfoy, LORD MALFOY isn't that body deceased? I can smell death all over it. Would you like me to find you a live Muggle to sodomise?"

Raising an eyebrow in a way Lucius always recognized as sarcasm, he reset himself and moved away from the boy Voldemort had brutally killed before, speaking under his breath.

"Fucking waste, I would have loved this one, just right for me, and no cheek either. I love the strong silent type … What … oh, Chaeli, how is the progress? Have you contacted the Giants? Did she like her offering? Good, then we are set. Kindly inform the invited guests that we will be having an address by the Dark Lord in fifteen minutes. And Chaeli, just a young one, about twelve should do it, make sure he smells of strawberries."

Returning to the apparition point, Chaeli thought how Malfoy seemed to have completely lost his mind. With that, she decided that she would keep a very close eye on Lucius. Any deviation from the Dark Lord's plan could earn her a promotion. And him, well she was fed up with finding untouched Muggles. The smell did not sit well on her stomach. She felt like she fancied a change.

"Lord they await you."

Lucius was taken aback by the sounds and the sights he was experiencing in the main hall of Fairwood Common. Voldemort had just given the potion to each of the one-hundred or so Death Eaters in front of him. Each had followed the one before, falling to there knees. Then levitating to the ceiling, a sickening alien screeching sound generated by his mind, he was sure that no audible noise could be as terrifying as this.

"Music to my ears, stay here my Death Mentors. You know your role. I will call on you soon. Lucius, I want to test the weapon."

"Of course sir, the target?"

"Norfolk."

"Excellent choice Sire, but what part of Norfolk? It is rather a large place."  
Lucius gave a feint chuckle.

"Hogsmeade"

"Surely you didn't say, Hogs… Sire when we have won this war we will want some…"

"You heard me Lucius, the target is Hogsmeade. Burn it to the ground, NOW, and Lucius."

"Yes my Lord"

Feeling excruciating pain well from within and bursting out of every pore, Voldemort was sending his Death Glare straight at Lucius as he spoke. Lucius wished he had succeeded in using the Avada Kedavra earlier, promising himself that he wouldn't pass up the opportunity, if and when it rose again.

"Forgive me Lord … aaarrgghh … I meant no disrespect."

The pain in Lucius' body was building, he felt like his skin was about to peel away from his bones.

"Lord please, I am truly sorry."

Voldemort gave up his glare. Lucius was released.

"Hogsmeade Lucius, NOW."

"Of course My Lord, I will do it right away. I will not fail you."

Lucius Apparated to the top-secret weapon sight.

"Chaeli, accompany MALFOY, IF HE FAILS, EAT HIM."

With a bow and a growl, she too Apparated after Lucius.

Lucius readied it for the destruction of Hogsmeade, the last remaining wizard settlement in Britain. Lucius knew that any wizard unlucky enough to be in that part of the world today would be on borrowed time.

He set the weapon, and hit execute. All he had to do now was to wait for the backlash.

o

Voldemort appeared in the centre of the stone circle. The very place the Giants had created millennia ago as a meeting place for the different clans. Holding his hands out at his side, he projected his image into the sky. All those around could see his face.

Thunderous applause surrounded him as his army were riled by his battle cry. He gave out his battle plan.

"I have two thousand Muggles." Waving his hand, out of thin air to his left appeared two thousand Muggle males, all with what looked like dynamite strapped to their chests. Each stood with totally blank looks on their faces. At the end of each flank of Muggles there sat a wolf man, atop a bear sized dog. They presumably were there to make sure no Muggles could escape.

"These Muggle things will be the front line. Their job will be to die. The more of them that die, the more Wizards of Light will die with them. Behind the Muggles we will have our trusted Trolls, one hundred of these, fully armed."

Again waving his hand, the trolls line up behind the humans.

"Coming down the flanks we have the Giants. You will draw any fire away from my Death Eaters. They will send Death Taker Curses at any muggles that escape or Wizards of the Light that they can."

Behind the Trolls came the Death Eaters. On the Trolls flanks, came the Giants.

"Behind the Death Eater rank of twenty will be my Dementors."

With that a hundred whooshing figures appeared, all moisture in the air turned to ice, shivers running down even the Giants' spines. Settling in long dark lines the Dementors took there spot.

"Finally we have my new force, welcome my Death Mentors."

With that, the air was filled with that same sound that Lucius had heard, only one-hundred times louder this time. Like black ghosts flying through the air, they took formation, stopped in mid air and took out their wands at the ready.

Voldemort flicked his wrist to the direction of the Muggles. Three quickly flew into the air in different directions. As each rose fifty feet above the ground, the Death Mentors aimed and fired, blowing them to smithereens. With jovial laughs from the Trolls and the Giants, Voldemort pushed out his chest and a look victory appeared on his scaly face.

With all his army looking on in total obedience at his image in the sky, Voldemort delivered his speech for rally to battle.

"As the sky turns black, my hunger grows for killing and slaying. I raise my fist against the northern lights as I scream my pleasure at their pain. The blood from your veins caresses my skin as my battle against mankind goes on. I will keep on killing  
until mankind is gone forever.

When the night fades away, I return to my deep cold cave longing for the next night to arrive. I await the arrival of the Black Star and for the arrival of the battle-divine.

For hundreds of years I have struggled never to surrender, never to die. I am immortal. I am the battle-divine.

I have travelled through ages to find you and finally you are mine. You will die for me, the battle-divine. For those who have strayed I say. Betrayer, you will die by my fire. My fire is the everlasting pain."

The air was filled with a mixture of cheers, screams for battle and screeches from the Death Mentors. The sound was spine chilling. This was the most lethal force of evil, assembled in generations. Voldemort hoped that the speed in which he was moving would be enough to catch Dumbledore's Army of Light off-guard.

At his side appeared Lucius and Chaeli.

"Is it done?"

"Yes Lord, it is done. Hogsmeade will be a crisp."

o

Lucius Malfoy always liked to deliver a fresh, clean snack to his master, especially if the snack looked a lot older than they were. The dark lord loved a child in a young man's body. The more obvious the gap was, all the sweeter was the prize. It was during one of these times whilst raping the latest youth that Voldemort came across the idea for the genocide weapon.

Voldemort was never one to let pass the added attraction of a hysterical mother screaming as she watches her child, brutally buggered by a half-human thing. The mother pleaded with him to stop. They always did plead. It was the major attraction.

This particular mother offered something that other mothers before her had not, scientific knowledge. Not many knew how Voldemort sought other means to increase his power, spells from long forgotten races, potions that required live hosts to incubate, and even forgotten documents from ancient lands. Yes, Voldemort was one very curious being. What he sought more than anything else and more than any other being, magical or not, was revenge. For revenge, he needed power, and power was only achieved with knowledge. He hated the Muggles, but secretly admired their brutality when it came to death.

After forcing the mother to consume a vial of Veritaserum, Voldemort proceeded to rip from her mind all knowledge of NASA's deep space work with telescopes.  
Subsequently, Voldemort's great plan was devised, the Genocide Weapon.

The rarest crystal known to Wizard-kind is called Taaffite. Taaffite is an aluminium oxide compound that is found only on Elvin shores when the moon is in its third high rising. It came in two colours. The smaller pieces of crystal are a beautiful transparent rose colour, with deep droplets inside. It is said that every time a small piece of Taaffite leaves the Elvin realm, a tear appears inside, to sympathise its loss.  
Alchemists and healers have long coveted the semi-transparent crystal. It has amazing healing properties, allowing some of another's life force to heal the sick or injured.

The larger and much rarer pieces of Taaffite are often found at the entrance to underground Elvin gardens, and in their hospitals as light generators. These stones also provide the energy needed to keep the soil fertile in such dark environment.  
Monolithic Taaffite crystals are the rarest of all and are normally only found in the Deserted Lands. A baron wasteland that the Elves gave up millennia ago, these wastelands turned to swamps and these swamps then were claimed by means of a non-use mandate by the Goblins.

The Goblins turned the Deserted Lands into their very own prison realm, and renamed it. They called it the Swamps of Mortificus. It was here whilst ironing out details of the Death Mentor spell with Gremial that Voldemort learnt of the crystal monolith's extraordinary energy absorbing and transfer power with the newly acquired spells from Gremial. Voldemort coupled the latest Muggle technological knowledge on GPS (Global Positioning System) satellite, mirror-imaging technology and the harnessed energy of that collected from Avada Kedavra Curses with the Monoliths.

Spells were sent to the Genocide Array, a cluster of 33 mirrors all angled at a certain precise trajectory. The beam intensifies as it reaches the last mirror of the Array then becoming a reflected image. This Genocide beam can be sent using the GPS to any designated position on the planet.

As far as weapons go, once the fuel in the form of a spell is loaded in the correct manner, in other words, being sent at the mirrors, it only needed one person to input the co-ordinates and press the red execute button. Lord Voldemort designated Lucius Malfoy to be that person. Then all any wannabe mass murder would have to do is sit back and count the bodies. Voldemort had designated the first genocide site to be Hogsmeade.

o

"Cor Harry, you don't have to … ya look a little peaky today, you too Mal… I mean Draco, are you ok, here sit down."

Harry and Draco had just descended from the sky. No sooner had they touched down then their inner spirits Din and Farore had left their bodies and taken off again, this time in search of allies. Farore had entered Voldemort and recognized a portion of herself was within Voldemort. She saw the power that he controlled and realized that he had the madness to use it. She feared for the worst.

She could not actively harm him since she would be harming a piece of herself. Din could not go against Voldemort because every injury he inflicted on him also would be an injury to Farore. They were in a Catch 22 situation.

The only way they could hope to stop him would be to drive his spirit from its human host. Then using their combined powers, try to bind the evil seed for eternity. However, they cannot survive in his form long enough to force him out. He would eventually gain power from their power and force them out.

There were two hopes. One was left for later, to awaken the Dark Star and hope he could succeed where they knew they would fail. The other was to contact the original magical spirits, ask for their help, beg forgiveness for their sin and ask them to have pity for the earthlings. It was not their fault that one part of their consciousness went mad!

They left Harry and Draco to relay details of what Farore learned whilst in his mind and took off to where they believed best suited their enormous needs, the Aurora Borealis and their siblings. Once inside they were as far away from earth as they could be. The aurora was more than a light show. It was a portal to another dimension, the home of the Guardian Angels.

"We seek your help oh Brother, dearest Rhi'eru. Darkness has befallen my seed. I can no longer control its will. It seeks to scorch the earthlings. All will die if it is not stopped. Will you help us?"

Farore's green light took on a whole different shape, a solid wall of wind, like a mini stationary cyclone, with each sound a vibrant beam of light appeared. Floating next to her, the unmistakable fire's that are Din, flickered solemnly, his flames caressing Farore's wind as it caressed his spirit.

The spirit of Rhi'eru appeared almost like a giant glowing creature, with tentacles of light, shimmering all around it.

"They who are averse from harming, even the wind, know the sorrow of all things living."

"We never intended harm to befall flora nor fauna. We cannot stop that which is our own self."

"Knowing what is bad for you, shows what is bad for others. Knowing what is bad for others, shows what is bad for you. This reciprocity should always be borne in mind."

"If we stop him, we will cease to be."

"Those whose minds are at peace, do not desire to live at the expense of others."

"We cannot give away our passion. Will you not grant us life?"

"A mind has to be free from passion in order to give up the desire to live, only then may you take away the pain."

The dialogue stopped, and Din and Farore moved closer so their flame and wind were one. Two more spirits appeared. OLmec, the sun spirit appeared as the radiance of light itself. Its benevolence to its siblings was evident from its warm embrace. Shakiri, the essence of the sea and the rainbow, was as a fountain, golden and pure. The five spirits sang there unique tune of times away, times when they were incomplete.

OLmec, spirit of the sun and the moon, broke off from the pentatonic chorus. A sudden feeling of helplessness washed over him. The other spirits reached out to him.

o

In the forbidden forest on the outskirts of Hogsmeade, Severus Snape felt a strange nausea wash over him, and a feeling of immense power from within him started to awaken. Then he collapsed and fainted. Severus could feel movement and hear voices, he did not know where he was, and he could now only see the darkness.

Out of the darkness walked himself. He stood in a blackened room. He stood naked in front of another dressed in a black robe. He was an alternate him. He talked and saw the others mouth move. Then he was the other Snape, looking at a naked version of him.

"Where am I, who are you?"

Confused, the naked Snape looked worried. He could hear the words he was saying coming out of the mouth of the black Snape, then silence. Then,

"We are one, you and I. We have been since my wards found their vessels."

"I don't understand. Since whom, Din and Farore, are you part of them? Have I died? Are you an angel?"

Naked Snape looked quizzically at the figure that due to the blackness of the room was only a floating head. Its robes seemed to blend effortlessly into the background.

"You must understand. That is why you are here. I need to show you."

Snape observed as the room changed and images flooded in front of his eyes. Images appeared of a time before magic, of flying through the air using wings of pure black flame. These images changed to a collection of those of the universe. The images felt like memories of him flying through space as planets passed in the blink of an eye. He travelled though time, seeing the Pyramids of Giza, Stonehenge, and Hanging Gardens of Babylon, the Great Wall of China, all of these and more constructions throughout time. But these memories were as a bystander. Of these memories, none were his. And of these memories, none were ever experienced by his body.

"These images are your memories?"

The dark Snape nodded

"You have witnessed all this?"

"And more"

"Why are you with me? What do you want from me?"

"We are one. I am the Dark Star. I am the Guardian of the Angels. I have followed them through time, always waiting for a time when they would ask for my help. Never once have they asked, until now."

"That's all very well, but why are you here with me? I'm very busy you know."

"At the time My Lady Farore and her love, the Din, found the destined ones. They were forced to enter their form and take residence with them so that they may enjoy the corporeal love they missed for so long. I could not stay in spirit form without their light to guide me so I shifted to the most valiant form in the room at the time, you."

"Do you mean that when Draco and Harry were born, you entered my body, and stayed there waiting to be asked for help. You'll forgive me for thinking that I'm in a dream."

"You are in a dream. But you are not dreaming. This is my destiny to save the vessels, and your destiny now to help me. Look. Your friends are under attack."

As if watching a scene unfolding on screen, the Dark Star waved his hand. There in front of them Severus could see Lupin with his head cradled in his arms. Just off from them were Harry and Draco. They held their wands out to the sky muttering an incantation as beams of light shot out at the precise spot on the perimeter barrier that the Genocide Weapon was attacking. Dumbledore stood behind them with staff in hand doing the same. Severus could hear Draco shouting commands. But he could not understand what they were. He saw Harry look like the efforts of the spell he was casting were taking there toll on him, the spot in the perimeter dome where the Genocide Weapon was trying to breach was getting redder. The efforts of the three wizards were not going to overpower the sheer might of the weapon trying to penetrate it.

"Let me go. I need to help them. I cannot let my lover die. Can you help me?"

"There is more. Look," and the scene changed and he could see Lupin, looking fully pregnant. Then another flash and Lupin was with a young child with raven hair and silver grey eyes.

"Is that… my…child?"

"Yes"

"Can we save them? What do I need to do?"

Dark Star showed Severus more images but abruptly stopped when Severus shouted at him to stop.

"We are one. Repeat after me, we are one. We come to the light, to remove the dark."

Severus started to repeat the words out loud. The next moment, he was heading towards the Dark Star. They walked into each other. Their bodies were one, their thoughts were one, and their power was One.

"He's coming too. Severus … Severus are you ok? Quickly… we need to get you to safety. The weapon is above us. Draco…"

Severus immediately stood up and placing a finger on Lupin's lips. Kissing him gently, he moved in front of them all.

"I am fine my love, I was just dreaming."

Moving towards the group, he bowed as he reached Draco and Harry. Touching them both, they disappeared. The Dark Star within was just about to follow the two to the Aurora Beaus when Severus' side took over. He spoke to his minds new partner.

"We will not abandon, my love. If he dies, my child dies. Will you help me?"

Dark Star instantly answered him with actions of sheer power.

"I will help you. It is both our child. But we may not survive, are you willing to die to save another?"

"For Remie, I'd kill, never mind die."

Severus moved both his hands together and clapping them soundly causing a blue energy ball to appear in his palms. All present including Dumbledore gasped. He then turned 90 degrees to the right and doing what could only be described as hitting a baseball, he flung his own blue energy at the perimeter barrier. A blue crystalline face surrounded the whole of the barrier, lending some more defence to the seriously depleted barrier.

"We have returned the chosen to safety."

Looking at Ron, Hermione, Dumbledore and Lupin, he spoke now as if his voice was joined with another. It instantly struck Harry and Draco that it sounded like their spirits.

"Go to the Castle and warn the others. They will attack in two hours. We will need all the help we can get. Tell them that He is using humans as ammunition. I will stay and protect the barrier for as long as I can. You need to evacuate the village. They plan on leaving no one alive. I will follow you as soon as I have finished here."

Severus then raised his left hand and making a gesture like he was blessing the sky, thrust his hand out and energy coming straight from him flew at the exact spot the energy barrier was under attack. Clicking the fingers on his right hand, Ron and Hermione disappeared to reappear moments later in Dumbledore's office.

"Quick Ron, we need to contact The Order."

Walking to the huge fireplace and throwing some Floo Powder in, he interrupted his own urgency, with a question.

"I know he just saved us, but what the bloody hell just got into Snape?"

"He is the Dark Star. A guardian spirit with its only mission is to save the lives of Din and Farore. He was created for that sole purpose."

"How do you always know these things?

"I don't know. He told me I think. I just do not know when. I feel like I have always known. I will explain later if we get a chance. Now quickly Ron, we have no time to chat."

Dumbledore and Lupin headed in the direction of the village. Remus stopped abruptly when he realised that Severus was not with them.

"Severus, hurry, we have to save the villagers. Severus, hurry, SEVERUS COME ON, you have just had a nasty turn. You cannot stay and fight. You are too weak, please my love hurry."

Remus was struggling against the will of Dumbledore to drag him in the other direction. Dumbledore had been waiting for this moment ever since the day that he witnessed the splitting of the absolute love that settled in Draco and Harry.

For all time, ever since they took human hosts, they were never alone. Always they were watched. Always a guardian spirit was there if they ever requested help from their siblings, always present but dormant.

Dumbledore witnessed the joining of Din to Harry and Farore to Draco. But more importantly, he saw what looked like a plume of Black Star dust settle in the life form next to them. For the next seventeen years, Severus Snape had played host to the Dark Star. Din and Farore for the first time in millennia had asked for help. Their siblings granted the wish. But in a moment, He would be dead. They would lose a piece of their selves. He was not aware, at least not sufficiently aware, to be able to understand. Was he?

Severus looked lovingly at Remus. Then he lifted his right arm towards him and Dumbledore. Opening his fist and with a flex of his fingers, a barrier surrounded them both. The bubble lifted off the ground and moved away at a great speed towards the village. Severus' face appeared in the bubble speaking to his lover.

"I have to stay here and protect the barrier around the village. Do not grieve me my love, for I have to do this. The Dark Star has joined now to me. His destiny is now my calling. If I die in this venture, know I have not left you alone. When we made love that night, the night true love saved us both. You gave my life meaning again. You came back to me, and gave me what we have always wanted. You awoke within me the spirit of my love."

Severus' voice was again joined by the Dark Star.

"We must fulfil our duty. We must protect the vessels. We must protect what has been given us to guard all these years. You have tremendous battle ahead. We must do what must be done to save you so that you can fight another time. The battle of your heart, will lead to emptiness after we are gone. You cannot allow emptiness to devour you. We no longer battle with passion. Passion is nothing compared to our devotion to you. Let it be as we have given you a gift that none can take away. We have given you our Child. Fight well my love. Our child will be our lasting tribute to you. He will now protect you against the dark seed. Always be proud of us, we love you."Turning to the side Severus put his left arm outstretched in the air towards the increasingly red barrier surrounding Hogsmeade, the forbidden forest and the school. The barrier had been in place for a thousand years and was part of all magical folk that lived there. By draining the power of the barrier, magical people within would feel a drain in their power. If the barrier breached, all would die. The Genocide Weapon would send the Avada Kedavra curse into the earth and kill all that were exposed to it. Only the water surrounding the school could save it from the same fate.

Severus made a singular deliberate thrusting motion with his left hand open and fingers outstretched. A ray of white light poured forth from his hand and met the exact spot in the barrier where the Genocide Weapon was trying to breach. A crackling sound of beautiful amplitude emanated from his fingers. The barrier was now a visible dome as far as the eye could see. The white power of Severus seemed to contain the power of the focused burst of the Genocide Weapon.

"He must stay here Remus. It is his destiny. He will save us all if we are lucky today."

"He asked me to be brave and not to waste time mourning him. How can I not mourn that which I love? How can he leave me like this? I can't do this without him?"

"Remus, quickly help me. We must evacuate the village. Severus knows what he is doing, REMUS."

Slapping Remus to get him back in the now, Dumbledore pointed in the direction of the village pub.

"Remus, we need you. Please, there will be time to grieve later. I promise. You will never be alone. Now quickly, help me."

Swiftly Dumbledore with Remus moved towards the first house that came into view, the shrieking shack. They watched as Wizards of all ages rushed about screaming while trying to gather all their belonging, shrinking them, mounting brooms and taking off.

All of a sudden out of thin air, two Death Mentors appeared, firing lethal curses at the fleeing wizards. They were unable even to attempt to dodge the fast approaching destroyers.

Lupin cast a Patronus at the Death Mentors. As big as it was, it washed up to them, but they moved though it, as if it was not there. Firing death curses at the fleeing wizards at such a rapid speed, twenty exploded in as many seconds. Dumbledore threw a deadening curse at one. It bounced off him. He countered with a series of volleys against them. One narrowly missed a child as he dived out of the way. Another was aimed straight at Remus. The green streak of energy sped toward him at high speed, hitting him square in the stomach. Instead of hurting him, it rebounded back at the Death Mentor. The Death Mentor burst into flames and instant death. Seeing this, the other shimmered out of the battle it had started.

"Are you ok Remus? It seems that Severus and the Dark Star have left you a very powerful gift."

Looking in the direction of Severus, Remus felt himself compelled to run towards him. He could see that the genocide ray was about to breach. His only thoughts were to save his lover. Then he saw time stand still. A white light encompassed Severus, and splintered in all directions. Remus could see wizards who were running, disappear. Every wizard, witch, animal and any other life form within the barrier was swept up and gone. All trace of life save his was extinguished. Severus was completely white, the ray was in contact through the barrier, fifty feet above his head and the ray was growing stronger.

"Severus, I love you"

And then with a flash and all was white. Then in Norfolk, there was an explosion of such magnitude all the houses in the village of Hogsmeade were destroyed. The Death Mentor hovering out of view disintegrated. All along the barrier where the genocide ray hit the earth, it stretched out until it reached water where the spell was broken. Every living creature that would be in its path would surely have died.Remus felt like he was walking in a sea of white clouds, but in the clouds with him was his own Dark Knight.

"Am I dead Severus? Are we at least free from our denial?"

"I had to destroy all. That way, you can now live to fight again. Go now. They need you. Moreover, I love you."

With that, he was shaken and laid in the infirmary at Hogwarts. He was not alone. Every inch of floor space was taken up by a living being, spiders, Centaurs, Vela, Wizard, Witch, Goblin, mouse, rat, owl, cat, fowl, flora and fauna. They were all there. Lupin rose and walked out. All along the corridors of Hogwarts to the main hall, the site was the same. All life that resided within the danger zone was now here, except one. Severus had saved them all. _That is what he must have meant_, Lupin thought.

Entering the great hall, he found Dumbledore and the Weasley's, surrounded by Centaurs and Griffons. As he walked past all the magical creatures bowed and blessed him.

"It seems Remus that the Dark Star reached out and saved all magical beings today."

"Good Professor, I promised someone that I would fight well and we have a battle to win."


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter 25: I Forgive You Tom**

**Beta and co- author Lukanicus**

"Professor, there isn't much time. We need to get all our forces mobilised. If we don't, Voldemort will be on our doorstep before we know it. And he already has the advantage of the first strike against us."

Remus Lupin had just witnessed his beloved Severus Snape, transform before his eyes into the spirit guardian angel, Dark Star. And in the same breath, found that he is carrying his child. The desire to avenge the loss of Severus was huge within him. He needed to do something. He needed to act.

Remus along with what appeared every living creature that would have met their death at the untimely firing of the Genocide Weapon, were crammed into the halls and Infirmary of Hogwarts.

"Remus, we must act quickly. I fear we have no time to talk. We can do that when this is all over. Good, Miss Granger, did you manage to send the alarm?"

"Yes sir, the chain has been activated. within three minutes of my alerting Ron's Dad, every wizard and witch loyal to the side of light will be informed, mobilised and be in route to here."

"Excellent work, please hold there a moment Miss Granger. I have further use for you. I just need to speak to Remus a second."

With that Dumbledore walked over to Remus and placing a hand on his shoulder. 

"Remus, you must go and rest. I don't think Severus meant for you to be in this fight. He would want you to protect your unborn. There are going to be fatalities today, lots of them. I need someone here to keep it all together. I need you to stay out of this battle.  
The wounded will need attending. There will need to be a medical field tent erected."

"Dumbledore!" 

A loud rasping voice that seemed to come from above there heads boomed his name. From memory, he knew that the accompanying clicks of a few hundred feet could only be one creature. Looking up at the ceiling, he saw a line of infantry Spiders all taking formation as if offering a guard of honour for their leader. And then coming in to view and lowering itself down to ground level was their leader and Hagrid's oldest friend, Aragog.

"Do not be alarmed, they will harm no friend of the Dark Star, for he has saved our kind today. We will build a shell for the battle. All that you see is not all that were saved. We cannot offer much else this day. But we will die to avenge the thousands of hatchlings that were lost. I have posted sentries around the perimeter. They will be able to stop a ground attack. But I fear that is all."

"Aragog, it is good to see you again after so many years. I wish the circumstances were different, but welcome your help. Voldemort it appears will attack very soon. I need to coordinate efforts here and on the front line. I know that he is arrogant. He will want to revel in the chaos he has caused today. He will undoubtedly revisit the site of Hogsmeade. He will want to see first hand what he has done. It is there that we must fight him. We have one chance for surprise if we hurry, but only one."

"Professor, ohhhhhhhhhh, spiders, I hate spiders, ohhhhhhhhhh!"

"Mr. Weasley, they are our allies. Kindly control yourself."

"Ewwwwwwwwwww, sorry Professor, the Order have all arrived and the Centaurs would like to offer their services to the side of light. Dobby is requesting to see you. He says it is urgent Sir. Mr. Filch has asked me to inform you that there is large group of Norwegian Dragons hovering above the Quidditch pitch. Harry and Malfoy still have not appeared and my Dad says that 100 Aurors are unaccounted for and feared missing. It appears they all Port Keyed at the same time and didn't appear on our network."

This last piece of information visibly shook Dumbledore. He knew that the odds were against him. He wished he had more time, even a week would have been enough. He could have sent envoys to the Veela, the White and Grey Elves, the Goblins could have helped with blocking spells and the troops could be arranged into some sought of fighting force. Realising his limitations seemed to enfeeble an already desperately worried old man.

"I will co-ordinate from here Dumbledore. You do what needs to be done. You can count on me. My children will build the field surgery you need and transport all the medical supplies there. As soon as that is completed, I will speak to Lady Shadow and the Dragon Lords and tell them what has happened this day."

"Thank you Aragog, your help will be much valued."

"Spiders never forget a debt, and never shy away from battle. I will join you when the time comes."

Turning to the largest of the spiders present, Aragog gave out his orders in Spider-speak. No one could understand, save Ron. For some reason, he was singled out by Aragog.

"Mazzoul, take a legion of spiderlings and build the bipeds an invisible cocoon, strong enough to withstand blasts, and spells. Take their bedding and their medicines and make it ready for use. Post guards at the entrances. Make sure that all remember the work we do this day. The bipeds will be the key to our survival. Do not allow a single one to be captured, defend them with your lives, if they cannot be saved…"

And looking Ron directly in the eyes with his central polarised eye, the other seven scanned all around the room at the same time.

"Cocoon them, so that their healers may get to them in time. Do not harm any biped. Do you understand?"

Mazzoul crawled over to the side of Ron, looking at him and then at Aragog.

"Thisssss one fears us and does not trust us. He will betray us, great Aragog, dear Father."

"I won't. I am scared. I hate spiders. You give me the willies, but I wouldn't hurt one. Honest, I will help if you like. Just don't bite me."

"That will not be necessary. Mazzoul do as I instruct…NOW!"

Ron jumped and rushed over to Hermione's side that was just about to take her wand out at the shout from Aragog, but replaced her hand in her robes when Ron said it was ok.

"Don't Hermione. They don't want to hurt us. They are going to take care of the wounded. I think I have been chosen to be the translator for Mazzoul. She is the big brown one over there."

Looking like Ron had finally lost the plot; Hermione gave a little giggle and pulling him along as she pursued Dumbledore.

"Remus, can you see to the needs of our other guests?"

"Yes, of course Professor, may I inquire where are you going?"

"I need to speak to Dobby. In all wars against the dark, one force has always been there to die for the side of good, one magical force that all seem to have forgotten. Let's hope Dobby can convince enough of his kin to fight for us this day."

Turning away from Aragog and Remus, Dumbledore gestured for Hermione to follow him into the Main Hall.

"Ronald, it seems that the spiders have chosen you as their emissary. It is a great honour. Only one before you has held that honour, and hopefully, he should be arriving back very soon. Stay with the Princess Mazzoul until Hagrid Returns."

"But, Profess…"

"You have your orders Mr. Weasley. Now please hurry. There is much work to be done."

With that Hermione followed Dumbledore out of the ward, Aragog scuttled up and through a skylight in the ceiling and Ron was left with Mazzoul and the rest of the numerous spiders. Looking extremely scared and sure in his own mind that he was going to be a spider treat, he just stood there with his hand firmly on his wand, waiting for the next instructions to come. Walking up to Ron and lowering its head to expose its bare back to Ron, a slightly larger spider than Mazzoul appeared.

"Get on Ginger. I will carry you to the battlefield."

"What, who, what did you just call me?"

"Oh my, a sulky little wizard, what a turn up, doesn't get your knickers in a knot dear. I'm only trying to be pleasant. Goth mar, anyone would think I had insulted you."

"What, err, err, why are you talking like that?"

"Like what lovey?"

"Like that, you are talking like…you know…like a girl."

"Oh, my, you are a tease. I am going to like you. Now climb on my back big boy and I'll give you a ride."

Ron started to object that he was quite capable of walking until Mazzoul lowered herself from a silken thread. Using her front pinchers, she raised him by the collar until he sat on top of the spider she introduced as 'H'.

"Travel with H, he will keep you safe. And young biped, I advise that you hold on tight."

With that, she turned to the wall and spat a green like capsule at it, the wall glowed bright green for the briefest of moments, then disappeared. The spiders leaped at the space where the wall was and disappeared down the side of the castle walls.

"Whoa, what the fuck are you doing?"

"Ewwwwwwwwwww, get you, my…you are a little drama biped aren't you? We are going to where we will spin an invisible field surgery. Duck...oops sorry, hehe. You really should pay attention to where I am going ginger. You may fall off, and I am travelling at fifty mph. I think it could sting."

"Slow down, please, I'm going to be sick, please."

"Not while you're riding me honey, the last male who made a mess on my back had… well let's just say, I wasn't very forward in offering them a second date, if you get my meaning," H laughs.

"Why all the anger anyway, I'm not going to bite you or anything. I like my playthings a little more leggy if you know what I mean. Never could get used to looking at just the two eyes. It would freak me out."

At this, Ron started giggling to himself. He still was not feeling comfortable. Travelling on a ten-foot tall spider at over fifty MPH in every conceivable elevation possible did have a strange effect on your balance. But he found that it had a hell of a positive impact on his arachnophobia.

"See, isn't it better to laugh. And you bipeds have such pleasing nasal inflections. Oops there I go again, showing off…laughs, I mean."

"Where did you come from? Are you one of Aragog's sons?"

"Some days, depends what kind of web I wake up in. If it's a wet one, I'm a male, normally like to go by the name of Depourous then, it sounds all big and butch…Arggh."

Giggles…

"You're mad H. What does the H stand for then? Or daren't I ask, Oi watch out for that branch there, ouch."

"Sorry chuck, told you to duck. You should listen."

"That was way back there."

"Eight eyes sweetie, they aren't for decoration. We will have to speed up. If Vinegar Tits catches us slowing down, she will spank me."

"Eh?"

"Oh yes where I was? Yes, I remember…my name. If it's a breezy cold one like today, well I'm a little bit of both male and female then, and tend to be H."

"And what does H stand for?"

"Oh, Hagrid the Great gave me the name about twenty years ago; I think it's a Muggle name?"

"Hagrid the Great? Never heard him called that before."

"I was in his pocket when he got his umbrella. I picked it for him. We were just about to go into Diagon Alley when some Muggle boys with no hair and big black boots, started admiring it. They shouted there praises at Hagrid, who thanked them. We went on our way. I always like the sound of the name they gave the way he looked with his pretty pink umbrella. So I was pleased when Hagrid gave me the name as an alternative to Depourous. I dropped the first word, as it was a little not me and kept the main one. I have been using it ever since. Oops duck, there's a low one this time. Oops, that's it. Ok, hold on, we are stopping."

"What did the muggle say Hagrid looked like H?"

"I think the exact term was 'Fucking Homo', so I just shortened Homo to H and have been using it ever since. I love it, don't you?"

Breaking suddenly, Ron tumbled off H, and rolled about ten feet before he could stop. However, it was a few minutes before he stopped laughing.

o

Meanwhile, stirring from an induced sleep, Draco Malfoy nudged his lover. 

"Harry, wake up. I think we are back at the Muggle's house."

Looking around Draco could see that the house looked different from the last time they were there, which was not surprising since the house was enchanted then. They had been plucked straight from the battle at Hogsmeade. One thing that you did not do to Harry Potter was shield him from the battle. He was a Gryffindor, and they were fighters.

"What just happened, Drake? One minute we were firing shielding spells at the Defence Shield around Hogsmeade, the next we are here. What the fuck is going on? Come on we need to get back. They will need us."

"Harry, we are safe. We are here for a reason. I have been trying to open the doors, but cannot seem to leave this room. I think we are trapped."

"How long have we been here love?"

"That's just the thing. I don't think we are in time. I tried casting the Tempus Spell and have had the same time each try for the last ten times. I think we are just going to have to wait."

Moving over to Harry, Draco leant into him and gave a full exquisitely gentle kiss against his lips. Draco realised that it had seemed a very long time since they had been together. In the current climate of war, who would know when they would get the chance if ever again.

Harry responded to this kiss by allowing Draco's tongue access, deliciously entering his mouth and caressing every soft inch with his tongue.

"It seems like an age since we have last kissed. We have always had company. I think I like it better when it's just the two of us some times."

"Then we better make sure we make the most of it, my love."

For what seemed the most beautiful and precious moments any of them had ever experienced, Draco and Harry made love. Both tasted every part of the other, lips, nose, fingers, cock, balls, knees, neck, hands and toes.

Each part was a lover's epicure to the other. Each entered the other with every fibre of their souls and filled the other with seed so willingly given that they started to glow. This was not the glow of Din or Farore. This was the first glow of the realisation that they were, without any doubt to the other, truly in love. This love had transcended all worldly and wizardly constraints. They had done together what Din and Farore had given them naturally. They had evolved.

"Farore once told me that when two beings are meant to be, invariably they will meet. They may not realise until their first touch if indeed they ever manage it, that they are destined to be one. Sometimes they cannot allow the other to see their soul, denying the other the pains and joys that they hold within them. And so by doing this, they stopped the joining of their destinies paths. It only happens once in a million that two mange to find each other. Hardly ever does it occur when they join destinies. But when they do, if Muggle, they develop a sixth sense for the others feelings. In Magic Folk, it enhances their powers ten fold. When they move together, nothing is stronger."

"We knew that we were in love, knew that we were destined to be in love for all our time. I think we have just completed, and entered into our own love bond."

"Does this mean that we are married?" Harry said in a slightly embarrassed way. It made it a little weird, not because he did not want to be married to Draco, just the words and the fact that he said them.

"In a way, yes, it means that we have a love bond, and that cannot be broken by any magic, it's eternal."

"Then who is holding us here against our will? Can we leave if we have just released a whole lot of magical power from within? Can we break free?"

"It must have been the Dark Star. He must have taken us out of time to save us."

Draco stood and pulling Harry up so that they were both facing each other, held out his hands to Harry, who in turn took them.

"Concentrate on my voice, your friends need us. Let's get back to the battle, but first let's find out, why Din and Farore have seemingly deserted us. Because at the moment I don't feel them, do you?"

Harry looked into Draco's eyes and smiling faintly shook his head.

"No, I don't feel anything apart from you, and your life force. Its like I am aware of your heartbeat, and what you are about to say, see and do before any of it takes place. I know where you feel we should go, and what we should do. I also feel that when you look at me you have one word in your mind. Thank you Draco, I now know what it feels like to be loved."

"Shall we?"

Draco's hands started to glow and Harry joined him. In a flash of lightning, the room where they were shattered and they were in a bright space with five elemental spirits in front of them.

"We have been waiting for you to become one."

"Farore, is that you?"

"No Harry that is, Rhi'eru, the spirit of order and vengeance, it is he who banished Din and Farore to roam the universe looking for us."

"We knew that you would eventually realise that your life force was destined without the help of our Brethren. We knew that you would find us. We cannot allow you to reunite with the Din and Farore. To do so now would be bad for both of you. You have a destiny to fulfil. Our kind has had a million years to develop ours. The Dark Star realised that you were strong enough on your own and that once you realised your place in the world, you would grow, and be stronger."

"Din and Farore, we need your help. Voldemort is waging his war against our kind. You could stop him, couldn't you?"

Harry placed his hand in Draco's. The elementals changed around their position and shape at the tone of his voice. He and Draco glowed in countenance, determined not to appear intimidated.

Then a voice as soft as an angel and as pure as silk spoke.

"Chosen of our love, we gave to you our last gift. We cannot go on knowing that if we do, life forms that we forged will perish. We love you and will always protect you if you request it. But we cannot directly act against our own seed. If we did, we would weaken. While he is in his host's body, he is immune to us. Separated, he would become like us, vulnerable where even the most simple of spell would be fatal."

"We have no choice. We will kill Voldemort. Wizard and Men must be free. In order for that to happen, he has to die, even at our expense. We must leave now. Farore and Din, we will miss you. Come Harry, our destiny awaits us."

With that, they held hands again and with a flash of lightning, they left the Aurora Borealis.

_Draco and Harry, I am talking in your minds alone. Farore and I have left you a gift that will aid in your battle with our dark side. We know that we may never, recover from this. But our love for each other and our gratitude to you and your bodies for allowing our union dictate that we do this one thing to help. When battle all but seems lost, call on your powers and we will enhance them. Now go quickly, this world needs you. Always remember, we love you._

o

"Lady Shadow, it is an honour. Dumbledore has granted me permission to inform you of the affairs of this day. And thank you in hope that you will lend your support to the side of light against the dark."

After fully briefing the Lady on the events that transpired in Hogsmeade, Aragog bowed his eyes and waited patiently for the Dragon to speak.

"We came as soon as the two called out for help. Allow me to present my aides, Deirdra of the Vales, and Leela of Thornbrooke. They will be available to the two as chariots of war if required. My sister has taken flight and has sided with the darkness. I must deal with her before I can help in the fight. Please convey my wishes to Dumbledore and tell him, when called we will return."

Professor Lupin had just had the same conversation with Mistovan of the Centaur. Dumbledore had just been introduced by Dobby to War Minister Amessis of the Black Watch of the White Stripes, the secret body of House Elves that only awaken from their inactivity when the destruction of a race is at peril. No one present could remember the last time, save Lady Shadow, who at 12,000 years old, had witnessed so many wars, good and bad.

All of a sudden, the alarm bells were going, the enemy was at their gates. With the help of the House Elves, Dumbledore had strengthened the wards around the school. They were on the battlefield that was once Hogsmeade with all the available wizards and witches that had turned up.

The army of light was not perfect, but it would have to do. One hundred Centaurs were in the front line with their bows and arrows drawn. On their flanks and behind were infantry spiders, scuttling to and fro as one line. Behind them stood the fifty house elves, all in black paint with white stripes on their heads. Wizards were next back hovering on their brooms in mid air followed by the few loyal werewolves Remus could muster. On the hill behind this array, Aragog stood overlooking the battlefield. Next to him was Hermione who sat atop Mazzoul. Ron at his other side atop H. Dumbledore appeared and on either side of him were Dobby and Amessis. Remus was next to Dobby, his nose sniffing the air searching out the scent of his sister. He found the scent and their eyes locked.

Across the battlefield, behind the humans, trolls, giants, werewolves, Dementors and Death Mentors, stood Voldemort with Lucius Malfoy on his right and with Chaeli on his left.

The battle had no glamour, a sonorous spell brought Voldemort's voice to all that could hear.

"Surrender now and I will promise a quick death to your followers Dumbledore. You are out numbered and out spelled."

With that, he gave the order to attack just as Harry and Draco appeared in front of the Army of Light forces.

"Tom, leave this place or be destroyed."

"Impressive parlour trick Potter. You have more power than I thought by apparating inside my no zone. I am impressed. But will you have an answer to this?"

With a wave of his hand, Voldemort instructed his front line of Muggles to run at the two lone wizards seemingly from nowhere high pitched clicked resounded. Harry turned and saw Ron direct a line of infantry spiders in front of them and gave an order in spider tongue. Next thing to happen was webs shot out and cocooned each of the Muggles in two feet of spongy padding. Knocked to the ground, they were not going anywhere. With the raise of his hand, Harry gestured them away from the field and they all moved a hundred meters out of the line of fire. A troll tried at this point to club Draco. As the club descended on top of him, a hand shot out in front of it. An equally menacing club hitting the troll square on the jaw sending it flying back taking a couple of its friends with it.

"Sorry Draco, Arry, I was delayed, but I'm ere now, what, ave I missed?"  
Hagrid had returned just in time.

The trolls moved forward along with the giants. There was a clash in the centre of the battlefield as arm-to-arm combat reigned. Draco whisked himself and Hagrid back to Harry's side to regroup. Hagrid was in the thick of battle as Trolls tried to rip him to pieces, much to their misfortune. As Aragog led the charge against them, a hungry spider is one thing. A spider defending an idol is more potent than any living creature. The Trolls did not stand a chance,

Voldemort and Lucius started firing Avada Kedavra curses as any soldiers of light came to bare. They were starting to win ground. Then Voldemort signalled for the Dementors to rush in and deliver the kiss. Harry was duelling with three Death Eaters at the same time when the Dementors headed at him and attempted to perform the kiss. Draco was backed up against Harry duelling with his father. Dementors soared down and then, flames shot out at them with immense intensity. Draco fired an unforgivable at his father who died instantly. Flying down next to them was Lady Shadow. It appeared that she had lost her aides. She apologised for her delay while shielding Draco with her wings.

"My aides were poisoned. My sister is more treacherous than I could believe."

Flames shot down as Olvaggia reined flames down on them. Protecting Draco and Harry from the flames, she took off in hot pursuit.

"Death Mentors attack."

The Death Mentors soared forward to battle, killing Spider, Centaur, Wizard and Elf at leisure. They were the ultimate killing machine, utterly focused and totally lethal. It was easy for them to beat through the lines to where Draco and Harry were by raining spell after spell against them. It was all that they could do to stay focused and alive. Remus had taken off in pursuit of Chaeli. Voldemort moved closer to the battle since, in his opinion, the battle was going in his favour. He came across Dumbledore who tried to duel with him but failed miserably. Hermione and Ron shot curses in Dumbledore's defence only to be both simultaneously hit with the Cruciatus Curse. Draco and Harry joined hands and the duellists against them fell back in a blast of energy. Dumbledore was down on the floor, the only standing on the army of light were Harry and Draco, and a couple of House elves that were throwing curse and counter curse against the giants, keeping them out of the battle. Hagrid and the spiders had retreated, too injured to carry on. Every wizard in the battle was either dead or too injured to carry on. Voldemort rounded and approaching them both with wand held high while pointing it at Draco and Harry. He started to laugh as his forces closing in around them. With nearly a hundred Death Mentors wands pointing at them, they were doomed. Voldemort wanted his pound of flesh.

"Hahaha, you fools, you try and defeat the greatest wizard ever to roam the face of the earth. I will enjoy watching my Death Mentors blow you to pieces."

"Oh is this the best you have TOM. Cannot you do better than this? These feeble excuses for ghosts don't worry us."

"Very Funny Potter, I will enjoy your demise at their hands. Goodbye Mr. Potter, Malfoy, it has been interesting. Kill these two now, end this."

"Draco now"

Harry grabbed Draco's hand and joined minds. They knew that they would get help from Din and Farore. However, they did not know the extent of that help. They simply asked for help. There was a blinding light and positioned between Draco, Harry and the Death Mentors were now 100 Aurors. But these were no ordinary Aurors. These Aurors had wings and were all in midair, flapping back and forth. Din and Farore had sent an Army of Angels. The Death Mentors took aim at the Army of Angels and spells rebounded. Each Death Mentor exploded in a flash of brilliant light as the angels floated to the ground.

Harry rounded on Voldemort, dodging and absorbing each curse he threw at him.

"I forgive you. The simplest and yet most powerful spell known to any wizard is the ability to forgive. This is my gift to you Tom. I forgive you. You cannot harm me again. You have no power over me. I command your Dark Seed to leave your frail body. Find another host. Take me and let this form die, you cannot harm me anymore."

"Harry Potter I will take your foolish offer. Come closer so I may join with you."

"No I don't think so. Leave Tom Riddle and I will gladly allow you to enter me."

"As you wish."

"Noooooooooo, what's happening, nooooooo you have tricked me, noooooooooo. I will not go back."

"Now Farore, now"

Five bright lights appeared in front of Voldemort's Black Essence. Consuming him they moved slowly past Harry and Draco, thanking them for the returning of their lost one, vowing to watch over them till the end of their days.

"Draco, we have done it. We have won."

"Harry, many have died today, let us not forget. There are battles ongoing and battles still to be fought. Let us just get out of here. We have done our duty. Let the Aurors clean up from here."

"Ok Draco, I could not have known how just to forgive if I had not learned from you what love was. It was the most important thing I had done before was forgiving you, and the Dursley's, and Sirius for dying, and myself for not loving you sooner. I will never forget that you gave me the courage to win this war. I love you."

"I love you too, my lion."

"I remember it well,  
the first time that I saw  
your head around the door  
'cause mine stopped working.

I remember it well,   
there was wet in your hair.  
I was standing on the stairs  
and time stopped moving.

I want you here tonight.  
I want you here

'cause I cannot believe what I found.

Oh, and you are here and I want you here  
Nothing is taking me down, down, down.

I remember it well.  
Taxied out of a storm  
to watch you perform  
and my ship was sailing.

I remember it well.  
I was stood in your line  
and your mouth,

your mouth, your mind.

I want you here tonight.  
I want you here   
'cause I cannot believe what I found.  
Oh, and you are here and I want you here  
nothing is taking me down, down, down. 

Except you my love. Except you my love.

Come all ye lost.  
Dive into the moss.  
I hope that my sanity covers the cost  
to remove the stain of my love  
Paper maché. 

Come all ye reborn.  
Blow off my horn.  
I am driving real hard.  
This is love. This is porn.  
God will forgive me.   
But I whip myself with scorn, scorn.

I want to hear what you have to say about me.  
Hear if you are going to live without me.  
I want to hear what you want.  
I remember December  
and I want to hear what you have to say about me.  
Hear if you are going to live without me.  
I want to hear what you want.  
What the hell do you want?"

The end


End file.
